Lycanthropy Love
by aribx3
Summary: After ending a relationship with her mysterious abusive ex-boyfriend, Arielle moves to the opposite side of the country to small town La Push. When a small accident leaves her drowning in a rushing river, who else saves her but a certain young werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you that are reading this because I am on your author alert, I apologize for not updating His Secret in a while. I was busy with two different stories (this being one of them). **

**I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it!**

**Sadly the summary got cut off, so here is the full version:**

**After ending a relationship with her mysterious, abusive ex boyfriend, Arielle moves to the opposite side of the country to small town La Push, Washington. When a small accident leaves her drowning in the river behind her house, who else saves her but a certain young werewolf who will show her that her 'normal' life is anything but.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of You - Kelly Clarkson  
_

I stepped out of the car, looking up at the big white house surrounded by woods. This was going to be a long day.

"Arielle, come on! We need to get the boxes inside so the movers can bring in all the big stuff." My mom yelled from the front door of the house.

I sighed and walked to the moving truck before picking up a box. It was relatively heavy, but I didn't notice; I was lost in thought.

I couldn't believe that all of this was happening to me.

One minute, I was Arielle. Popular, pretty, smart Arielle. The girl that the hot new guy with a mysterious past was head over heels with. The next minutes, I was the girl that was being abused by that hot new guy.

He spread rumors about how I was easy, even though I had never slept with anyone in my life, let alone him. Then he told all of his friends that he planned to use me and then dump me. He ruined my life and all of my life-long friendships, all in a matter of weeks.

When he got angry, he hit me, and he got angry a lot. I once suggested anger management classes. That gave me a bruise on my arm and a matching one on my leg, both of which stayed for weeks. I hated him with every single cell in my body.

My parents realized something was up and told him our relationship was done and he was never to speak to me again. When he wouldn't leave me alone, my parents threatened to get a restraining order.

Soon, it got too bad for even that, and my parents decided the best thing was to pack up and move across the country. Not that I minded—I wanted out of that town more than I could say.

The only thing that kept me going after all of that was the thought of leaving that god awful town and all of the people in it. Well, that and my photography.

I planned to go to college to become a photographer. It was one of my favorite hobbies, and I hoped to make a successful career out of it someday.

"Arielle!" My dad yelled.

I turned to see what he was yelling about, just as I tripped over the stairs.

The box I was carrying landed safely a couple feet away. I unfortunately was not so lucky. I got a scrape on my leg that I knew was going to need to be cleaned out right away.

"You are the biggest klutz I ever knew." My mom said helping me up. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine. Where is the bathroom?"

"Right over there." She said pointing to a door a couple of feet away.

"Can you get me the first aid kit? And a washcloth?"

"Of course. I'll get some Advil too. I brought it with me in the car."

I limped over to the bathroom and cleaned out my wound. I put a big band-aid on it when I was done and cleaned up the counter.

By the time we moved everything into the house and got cozy, it was pitch dark outside. We still had some boxes to unpack to complete the house, but that was a job for the rest of the week.

I started school tomorrow so I decided to get all of my stuff together before heading to bed.

We set up the new house pretty similar to the old one, but it was still a little confusing finding everything that I needed.

After getting everything together, I took a shower, hoping the hot water would relax my muscles. It didn't.

I brushed my hair and my teeth, washed my face and changed for bed. I walked down the hall to say goodnight to my parents when I heard them talking.

"How could she not have told us right away?" My mom whispered.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe she was just scared. I couldn't imagine going through something like this. It's going to scar her for life." My dad said.

"I know. I just hope she likes it here. I want her to be happy and have a new start. I don't want her to hide for the rest of her life." She sighed.

I knocked on the door lightly, hoping they didn't know I was standing there the whole time.

"Mom? Dad? I just came to say good night."

"Come on in, dear!" My mom said.

I opened the door before walking over and plopping down on the bed in between them.

"Are you all ready for school tomorrow, honey?"

"Yeah, Daddy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before getting off the bed.

"Good night, Arielle." They said at the same time.

"Good night." I said quietly. "And guys? " They looked at me. "Thank you. For everything you have done, and not just recently."

"Honey, you know we would do anything for you." My dad said softly.

"I know. But thank you again." I said before closing the door.

I walked down the hall back to my room.

I turned off the lights and slipped under the covers.

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before I got up and grabbed my iPod from the desk that was right next to my bed.

I put in the head phones and turned on some quiet music.

I knew it was going to be a long night, and one that involved little to no sleep.

I could tell right there and then that tomorrow was going to be an even longer day than today.

**I hope that you are enjoying it so far! Review and let me know! :) (pretty please!)**

**P.S. I suggest listening to the song that I have posted at the top while you read the chapter; it sort of sets the mood :)  
**

- A


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_And sleeping with eyes closed tight_  
_And somehow, I"d be dreaming in broad daylight_  
_And when I dream about you so late at night_  
_That's when I dream in color so true and bright _

_In Colour - HeyHiHello_

"Arielle, wake up, honey. It's your first day of school." My mom said softly.

I opened my eyes slowly, getting used to the light before sitting up and looking at the clock.

"Mom, five forty-five? Isn't that a little early?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were all ready," she smiled.

I sighed as she walked out of my room. I got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on my flat iron and grabbing my hairbrush and makeup bag on the way.

I went through my normal routine; I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, did my makeup and then walked back to my room. I changed into jeans and a flowy tank and topped it with a black cardigan.

It was a little bit colder here than back home, but I should be fine; I had always liked the cold.

I finished doing my hair and grabbed my backpack.

On my way downstairs, I heard my mom making something in the kitchen. That was odd; she never cooked.

I smelt something burning and sprinted downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, it was filled with smoke.

"Mom! What did you do?"

"I was trying to make you breakfast, but I burnt the toast." She said coughing.

I sighed and walked around, opening the windows to air out the house.

After opening all of the first floor windows, I went back into the kitchen and she handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

I grinned at her, "Thank you for attempting to make me breakfast, mother. But you could have burnt the house down."

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat and get yourself to school." She said smiling. I pulled up to the school and parked in a spot next to a fixed up Volkswagen Rabbit and a tiny little silver car that I didn't know the name of**. **I picked up my backpack and got out of my car.

I started walking towards what I assumed were the main doors. I had guessed this morning that when I got to school, I would be stared at, but I didn't think it would be this bad.

Every time I looked up, I was either getting glares from girls or open mouthed stares from guys. I could tell people were whispering about me, but I honestly had no idea why.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a minute or two, I finally made it to the front door. I opened it and almost ran into a teacher with tons of paperwork in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No harm done," he told me smiling, "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Um, yeah. I am actually. Do you know where the main office is?"

"Of course I do. Just keep walking down this hallway and make the first right. It's the first door."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. I'm Mr. Lenz by the way."

"Arielle." I said with a small smile.

With a small wave, I was off to the main office.

I opened the door to the very bright main office and saw a very nice looking lady sitting in a chair behind a computer.

"Oh hello, honey. You must be Arielle. It's not often we get a new student here."

"I am. I just came in to pick up my schedule."

"Of course." She said getting up.

I saw the name plate on the little counter said _Mrs. McPeak_.

She turned back to face me after getting a couple of papers.

"Okay, here is your schedule, a map of the school, your locker info and a couple of sheets that I need your parents to fill out. We couldn't send them in the mail with the rest of your sheets." She handed me the small pile of papers and smiled. "If you need anything at all, just come find me, alright?"

"I will. Thank you." I said walking back into the hallway.

I looked over my schedule.

_History Honors – Mrs. Duryea_

_Digital Photography – Mr. Olsen_

_English Honors – Mrs. Potters_

_Cooking – Mrs. Hyziak_

_Lunch_

_Spanish 3 – Mrs. Mullen_

_Biology Honors – Mrs. Strodel_

_Gym – Mr. Vetter_

_Geometry Honors –Mr. Lenz_

I smiled, realizing I had Mr. Lenz for Geometry honors. At least I would know someone.

Seeing that the map showed my locker in the main hallway, that's where I headed first.

I finally found the locker after some scouring, and I unsuccessfully tried to open it. I put in the combination three times before the girl next to me realized I was having difficulty.

"Having some troubles, there?" I nodded.

"Some of the lockers here stick since the school is so old. What's your combo?"

I was a little hesitant to give it out to someone I didn't know, but she seemed like she could be trusted. Plus I was never going to get to class in time if I was stuck here all day.

I told her my combination and after she put it in, she hit the lock and opened it.

"There ya go. If you need help again, just let me know. I'm Celeste, by the way."

"I'm Arielle."

"The new girl. We've been talking about you since last week."

I blushed. "Why?"

"We don't get very many new kids around here, so when we do, they are the center of attention."

Nodding, I started putting my stuff in my locker. I grabbed the notebooks I would need for my morning classes and closed my locker just as the first bell rang.

"What class do you have first?" Celeste asked.

"History Honors with Mrs. Duryea." I told her.

"Same here. You wanna walk with me?"

"Sure." I said, smiling at her.

When we got to class, Celeste sat in the back while I waited for Mrs. Duryea.

"Ah, yes, Arielle. Now where should we put you? Do you prefer the front or the back?" Mrs. Duryea asked sweetly.

"It really doesn't matter to me. Wherever there is an open seat."

"Okay, then, why don't you sit between Celeste and Andrew?" She said pointing to a seat in the second-to-last row.

I grabbed the text book she offered me and went to sit next to Celeste.

She grinned as I walked to my new seat.

"Guess we get to sit next to each other now."

"I guess we do." I said smiling.

After the late bell rang, Mrs. Duryea got up from her desk.

"Alright, class, as you all know, we have a new student here in La Push. Arielle, why don't you introduce yourself?" She offered.

"Okay." I said nervously. "My name is Arielle and I just moved here from Bogota, New Jersey."

I didn't know what else she wanted me to say so I just stopped.

"Alright well, I'm sure you will make yourself comfortable in La Push."

I nodded.

"Students, open up you text books to page 173. We are going to start reading about the signing of the Treaty of Paris."

Some students groaned while others cheered.

The rest of my classes went pretty much the same. I recognized some of the students from earlier classes. Most students were interested in everything I was doing, but others just didn't care.

When it came time for lunch, I had no idea where to sit. Most of the cafeteria was full when I get there.

I saw an empty table in the back and decided that was where I was going to sit. I bought my lunch and sat down at the still empty table. I started to unwrap the sandwich that I bought when someone interrupted.

"HI!"

I almost screamed when I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around to see a girl with fire-truck red hair and flawless skin, almost as pale as mine, grinning at me.

"Um, hello?"

"You must be the new girl, everyone is talking about you. It's so exciting when we get a new kid because it doesn't happen often. Someone told me you were from South Dakota. That's a weird place to move from, but I guess this is a weird place to move to. You're really pretty. I bet we are going to be really good friends. Hey! Do you want to come over after school?" She said in one breath. She ended with a huge smile.

I shook my head a little when she was done speaking.

"Yeah, I am the new girl. Actually, I'm from Bogota, not South Dakota, although I can see where people could mess that up. Thank you for the compliment. I guess we could be really good friends, although I don't really know you all that well. I guess I could come over, I just don't know where you live." I said chuckling.

Hopefully I responded to all of her statements but since she spoke so fast, I honestly had no idea.

She was still smiling at me, so I decided I should smile back.

She sat down next to me.

"Awesome paleness, dude." She said, still smiling.

"Yeah I suppose." I said, thinking about how energetic she was.

"Cool, well I'm gonna go get myself some lunch. I'll see you soon, new homie." She said as she got up to go stand in the lunch line.

I was almost done with my lunch by the time she came back.

"Got anything good?" I asked.

"Eh, not really. The lunch here is only slightly edible." She said as she picked up some bread. Then she put it down and looked up at some kid walking in front of her.

"HEY, JOHNNY!" She yelled.

He turned to her wide eyed, probably because of her loudness.

"Can I have your roll?"

He looked at it then answered.

"Sure." He said throwing it at her.

"YEAH! BREAD!" She said as she stuffed it in her face.

"What was that all about?" I asked cracking up.

"What was what all about?" She said still eating the bread.

"Never mind." I said shaking my head but still smiling.

We both finished our lunch as the bell rang.

"Well, off to Spanish." She said with her one leg on the bench and her other arm out like a superhero's off to save the day.

"With Mrs. Mullen?" I asked, laughing at her superhero pose.

"Yeah. You too?" She aksed grinning again.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "At least I will know one person."

"Don't worry, with your popularity status at the moment, it's a shock no one came up to you during lunch."

And with that, we were off to Spanish.

The rest of the day was relatively uninteresting. I still got stared at and whispered about, but a lot of people came up to me after lunch.

I realized after Spanish that I never learned the girl's name. I hoped I had another class with her, but I didn't. I did have last period geometry with Celeste though.

I got my books from my locker and headed to my car.

As I opened the door, I heard someone call out my name. I looked to my left to see the girl from lunch in the car next to mine.

"Hey, Arielle, long time no see!" She said laughing. "Looks like Seth Clearwater is checking you out." She pointed behind me.

I turned to see a boy from my English, Spanish and gym glass staring at me from the car next to mine. He looked like someone had just told him that he won the lottery.

The boy who owned the car punched him in the shoulder and said something I couldn't hear since both doors were closed. Seth shook his head and stopped staring, but still had this dazed look on his face as he started talking to the driver.

I blushed from the attention and turned back to the girl from lunch. All I could think about was how cute the guy was.

"Why was he staring at me?"

"I don't know, but he didn't seem to care that you noticed." She said. "Hey, are you still coming over today?"

"Um, actually, is it okay if I just go home? I really am worn out from school today. You know, new school, new town."

"Yeah it's fine! Just give me your number and I will text you later, kay?"

"Sure." I said before writing my number for her. I was right behind her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

By the time I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep, so that was just what I did.

**So I realize I rambled, A LOT, but there was a lot that I felt needed to be said in this chapter =)**

**Review please!**

**- A**

and sleeping with eyes closed tight  
And somehow, I?d be dreaming in broad daylight  
And when I dream about you so late at night

[ From: . ]

That?s when I dream in colour so true and bright


	3. Chapter 3

**While I am not a fan of screamo, Emily felt this song would fit, and I have to agree.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Awake at night you focus,_  
_On everyone whose hurt you._  
_Then write a list of targets,_  
_Your violent lack of virtue._

_Perfect Weapon - Black Veil Brides  
_

I opened my eyes to a room so dark, I couldn't see three inches in front of my face.

I could tell right away that I wasn't in my room or house. Moving my arms around, I tried not to panic when I felt only cool cement beneath my fingers.

Giving up on sight in the pitch black room, I concentrated on sound and heard footsteps a couple feet away.

Suddenly the lights were turned on, and I had to shield my eyes from the bright florescent.

"Missed me?"

Oh no no no. _Please _let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.

"Oh come on now, Arielle. You know you missed me. I don't see why your parents felt the need to pack up and move all the way Washington to keep you away from me. It's like _Romeo and Juliet_; lovers forbidden to be together"

"Yeah, maybe in your twisted little mind, Tyler." I said, glaring at him from across the room.

He quickly walked across the room and roughly grabbed my wrist just as the door to the little room was broken open.

I looked over to see Seth standing in the doorway and instantly felt dread. I somehow knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Seth looked over at me with more fear in his eyes than I felt. Once he saw what was going to happen, Seth launched himself across the room, closing the space between himself and Tyler.

Tyler, protecting himself, jumped and went for Seth's neck.

"NO!" I screamed, sitting upright in my bed.

My movement caused my iPod to fall off of the bed, painfully ripping the headphones from my ears.

I felt around for my phone and saw it was five in the morning.

After the dream, I felt sick to my stomach and knew sleep was not an option.

I got up with shaky legs and went to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, I undressed and stepped in, hoping the hot water would relax me a little bit.

Every time I was relaxed, the frightening dream replayed itself in my mind.

Why, in God's name, would Seth Clearwater be risking his own life to save me?

**Any ideas why? :) It's pretty obvious hahaha but let me know!**

**A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to bookluver123** **and1world-traveler** **for being my first two reviewers on this story! =) They were very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_The world outside_  
_It's changing me, changing me_  
_To whom I'm afraid of_  
_I can't confide in anything_  
_The crowd will not rest tonight_

_The World Outside - Eyes Set to Kill  
_

The whole morning was a blur. I did not remember getting ready that morning or any of my morning classes. The only thing I could think about was Seth.

Now, I've never boy crazy, so that's a little weird for me. But there was just something about Seth. I couldn't stop thinking about his tanned skin, short dark hair and his adorable happy grin, which I got to see in English that morning first thing when I walked in.

If it wasn't for Celeste pushing me out of the way and breaking my daydream, I would have walked straight into a wall.

"Geez, Arielle, what is wrong with you this morning? You weren't paying any attention in History and now you almost smash your face into a wall?"

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm just a little distracted today."

"Yeah, obviously," she said, smiling.

"What's for lunch today?" She asked, nodding to my paper bag.

"Just a Panini I made this morning." I said, trying to remember actually doing anything that morning other than think about Seth or the dream.

"Ooh, fancy."

"Not really." I said, sitting down at the table I ate at the day before.

"It is around here. No one bothers to learn to cook considering Johnny's is a couple blocks away. It's right by Forks."

"Johnny's?"

"Yeah." Celeste said, sitting down next to me, "It's an Italian place. They have the _best_ pizza. Although from what I get out of your 'healthy' eating, you wouldn't like it."

"I prefer to just make my own food. Then I know what's actually in it." I said with a small smile.

I saw the girl from yesterday walking towards our table. She grinned at me.

"Heyyyyllooooo Arielleyy." She said when she reached the lunch table.

"So I was thinking last hour and I have two things. One, you're like Arielle, the _mermaid_. And two, I never mentioned my name." She said laughing. "I'm Emilee. Not with a 'y' but with a double 'e' at the end."

"EMILEE! You never told Arielle your name, but you invited her to your house yesterday?" Celeste asked, cracking up.

I thought it was pretty funny myself, but at least now I know.

"Shut up, Celeste." Emilee said, sticking her tongue out. "I forgot."

"Don't make fun of her, Celeste. I forgot to ask her name, too." I said, smiling at Emilee.

"So I'm having a sleepover tonight if you guys want to come."

"Sure, sounds good." I told her.  
"I'll be there, but make sure you give Arielle your address, Emilee." Celeste tried to hide her laugh.

Emilee started laughing, "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." She wrote down her address on a little piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking the little paper from her.

"Wait, Emilee. Who else is going to be there?" Celeste asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Kinzee may possibly come, and Jessi may. Austin and Seth, maybe, Jared and, you know, their little group. They're coming to chill for a little bit, but they're not sleeping over of course."

At the mention of Seth, I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart beat a little faster. I looked down, hoping neither of them noticed.

I looked up to see Emilee with a sinister grin on her face. My eyes got a little wider, wondering what she was up to.

"Um, so what time should I come over, then, Emilee?" I said, trying to take her attention off of my reaction.

"Whenever is cool. Mi madre isn't going to be home, so yeah. Whenever."

"I'll be there at six, Em. And I plan on bringing pizza from Johnny's. I'm going to need a lot though. Remember the last time we had a party with Seth and Jared? They are a pie and a half each!" Celeste said, laughing.

"I guess I will come over at six too if that's okay. I want to go explore a little bit and see if I can take a couple of good pictures before it gets too dark." I told her.

"WOOOOOH, JOHNNY'S!" Emilee screamed as half the cafeteria turned to look at her.

Celeste and I tried very hard to hide our amusement.

"Ahem, yeah. I love Johnny's pizza." She said more quietly. "And, yeah, their little groupie thing eats a damn lot." She said laughing. "And yeah that's cool, Arielley. Like I said whenever is awesome pawesome.

"Alright. Thanks, Em." I said, trying out Celeste's nickname for her.

She smiled but didn't say anything.

Celeste, Emilee and I finished up our lunch and chatted about the party. Every time Seth's name was mentioned, the same thing happened as before; my cheeks got hot and my heart sped up. Emilee seemed to notice every time, and every time she had her devious smile. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking.

After getting our books, Emilee and I headed over to Spanish class. I walked in and sat next to Emilee just as I did yesterday. When the bell rang and I didn't see Seth, my mind started to wander.

Was he sick? Did he leave early? Did he get in trouble for something?

Not even a minute after the bell, Seth ran through the door, completely out of breath.

Señora looked up from where she was doing attendance to look at Seth.

"Seth Clearwater? Why are you late? You've never been late before." She said with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm really sorry, Señora. I stopped to help a freshman who dropped all of his books. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Alright. I won't mark you late for doing a good deed, but try to be on time from now on."

I smiled slightly to learn that he was late because of helping someone.

When Emilee smacked my shoulder, I realized I wasn't smiling slightly; I was smiling like an idiot. She raised her eyebrow and laughed it off.

The rest of Spanish and Bio went by pretty quickly. When it came time for gym, I started to get butterflies again; I had gym with Seth.

I got changed with the rest of the girls in the locker room and headed out to talk to the coach. We were running today, and I didn't have the right shoes.

"Arielle? What size are you?" A girl from my digital photography class asked me.

"I'm a seven and a half."

"I'm an eight and I have an extra pair of running shoes in my locker. Do you want to borrow them for today?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah, that would be great, thank you." I smiled. That was nice of her.

"Thank you for that, Sara." Mr. Vetter said.

"Anytime, Mr. V!" She said as she started walking towards the locker room.

I sat on the bleachers and waited for Sara to come back out.

I noticed Seth watching me from across the room. I smiled and looked down, embarrassed.

I heard footsteps coming from my left and looked up to see Seth and the boy who owned the car standing next to me.

"Hey I'm Seth and this is Jared." He said.

I smiled a little at both of them.

"Hi, I'm Arielle."

"Yeah, he knows." Jared said laughing.

Seth looked like he wanted to run from embarrassment.

I didn't know what Jared meant by that but I didn't have time to ask when Sara came back with her shoes.

"Here ya go, Arielle!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks again, Sara."

"No problem." She said smiling.

Mr. Vetter blew the whistle which meant it was time for us to run.

I said a quick goodbye and then walked towards where the girls were standing.

After that, gym was relatively uninteresting. Geometry wasn't much better, except Celeste seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

I packed up my stuff when class was over and pretty much ran to my car.

I couldn't wait to just go home and work on taking pictures.

When I got home, I threw my bag on the couch, got my camera, water bottle and granola bar, and was on my way.

**I apologize in advance for the next chapter, considering it was a little hard to write.**

**I hope you liked this though!**

**Review and let me know.**

- A


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! Woo hoo! Review when you are done reading and let me know what you think so far!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_There's another world inside of me_  
_ That you may never see_  
_ There're secrets in this life_  
_ That I can't hide_  
_ Somewhere in this darkness_  
_ There's a light that I can't find_  
_ Maybe it's too far away..._  
_ Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down  
_

I wasn't sure where to go to take pictures in this new town, but I knew First Beach was just a little while away. I have been repeatedly told how great its cliffs are for cliff diving; as if I would ever participate in that.

I decided that the chance of seeing other people there was too great. I wanted to be alone for a while before Emilee's party. Walking out the back door of my house, I just kept walking in the direction.

* * *

I'm not sure how far I was from the back of my house, but I finally came across a rushing river, only about five feet wide, surrounded by the greenest grass I have every seen and gorgeous colorful flowers. I couldn't tell how deep the river was, since the water was so dark, but I could hear the splashing of the water and figured this was a great and relaxing place to take a few pictures.

I walked over to the side of the river examining the water. I didn't see any fish through the surface of the dark water, but it seemed to sparkle, even with the little bit of light coming through the trees.

Walking over to a beautiful orange and yellow flower, I took several pictures. I frowned a little when I looked at them. The light wasn't very good, but it would have to do.

I walked back over to the river, infatuated with it. I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't get over the beauty of it.

"AH!" I screamed when I heard rustling behind me.

I turned only so see a deer munching on some leaves.

"Well hello there." I said inching closer to the deer.

He didn't seem to be bothered by me at all, which I found odd. Deer were normally scared of everything.

I took a few pictures of the deer as it went back to munching on some leaves and after, I went back over to the river. I heard some more rustling, but figured it was another deer and went back to taking pictures.

I got several of each color flower in the area, but figured I needed some of the river.

Hoping I could get the fast movement of the water and the glint of the sun, I tried taking pictures from a distance.

It didn't work at all.

I walked to the edge of the river and took some pictures. Perfect! I even managed to get a flower or two in the background of a couple pictures. In a few of them, the water looked soft flowing when in reality it was terrifyingly fast moving.

I leaned in close to the water and took another picture or two.

I heard some more rustling and wasn't bothered by it until I heard some heavy breathing.

I turned to look, but lost my footing on the side of the river and fell in.

I screamed a little as I sliced the surface of the icy cold water. It was colder than it looked from the outside, and that only scared me more.

I plunged deeper into the icy black water and got caught in the current of the river.

It felt like I was being tossed around like a rag doll, going upside down and sideways repeatedly until I couldn't tell which way the surface was.

Trying to keep my sanity and save my life, I remembered what I was told to do when I was a kid in case I drowned; blow some bubbles out of your nose and see which way they float. That was up.

As I blew the bubbles out of my nose, my throat and lungs burned and my body was numb.

I couldn't see anything in the dark water, including the bubbles, so I gave up that idea and just kept trying to swim to what I hoped was the surface.

I started to get light headed from lack of oxygen, and started to stop fighting.

It was no use. I was going to die, and no one was going to know where I was.

You know that cliché where you see your life flash before your eyes right before you die? That never happened. I was too scared to see my life.

All I could think about was Seth as I was drowning. His adorable grin, his voice this afternoon as he shyly introduced himself, the look of relief he had when I finally walked into English a few minutes late.

At least he was the last thing I would remember.

I slammed into something hard, a rock probably. It hit me in the chest, letting loose the rest of the oxygen in my lungs. Water went down my throat, stinging and burning.

Everything started to go black as I felt something very warm wrap around me.

**Alright well, I apologize for the very bad dramatic drowning scene. I have never felt the experience of drowning myself, but I tried to imagine. I hope it was good enough for you to feel some emotion. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**- A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I hope you all like this chapter! I sort of rambled, but you get the point.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_  
_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

_Here Without You - 3 Doors Down  
_

I felt stabbing pain all over my back. It felt like I was thrown against a wall.  
Something hot was pressing on my chest causing all of the water to come pouring out of my mouth and nose, burning them even further. My lungs hurt like hell and my throat was too full of water for me to catch a breath.  
I couldn't feel anything but stabbing pain all over my body and couldn't see anything because of the black dots clouding my vision.  
"Come on Arielle, please just breath!" A voice ordered me.  
I felt my heart flutter a little even in my condition when I recognized the voice.  
It was Seth.  
I tried to breath for him, but it was impossible with the water gushing from my mouth.  
"Breath!" Seth pleaded.  
The spots blocking my vision only seemed to get wider and wider.  
The hot object kept pressing on my chest. I realized a second later that it was Seth's hand.  
Finally the water stopped flowing from my mouth and nose long enough for me to gasp for air.  
"Arielle? Can you hear me? Jesus Christ just please do not die on me."  
Each breath I took burned. My throat felt like sandpaper and I was in so much pain I wanted to be dead. The fact that I was freezing cold didn't help much either.  
But I was still alive. And I could see again, not well, but I could still see.  
I pried my eyes open for a second and saw Seth hovering above me with tear filled eyes.  
"Seth?" I managed to squeak out.  
"Oh Jesus, Arielle! Are you alright? I thought you were dead. Are you in pain? God, you must be. Where does it hurt?"  
"Everywhere." I croaked trying to give him a small smile.  
He had a half smile on his face, but it didn't completely reach his eyes.  
"Let's get you out of here alright? I'll take you home."  
I tried to nod, unsuccessfully, but he seemed to understand.  
I felt his arms slide under me as he picked me up with what seemed like no work what so ever.

I realized as he picked me up that he was wearing nothing but cut off jean shorts.  
How was he not freezing?  
I sure was, but he felt like the sun; warm and comforting.  
I put my head on his chest as he carried me back to my house. I felt dazed, but in Seth's warm arms I honestly couldn't think about anything but sleep, so I closed my eyes for a minute.

The next thing I knew, I was completely dry, and Seth was laying me down on my bed and pulling the covers over me.  
I opened my eyes to see him walking towards my door.  
"Please don't leave." I croaked.  
"I wasn't. I was just going to go get you another blanket."  
I smiled.  
"You know where they are?" Every word I said out loud made my throat burn.  
"I'm assuming in the hall closet? That's where they are in my house."  
I nodded.  
He came back a minute later with a very warm looking blanket.  
Putting it on top of my comforter, he tucked me in making sure I was warm.  
He looked down and had a very sad looking smile on his face.  
"I'm going to go now, okay?"  
"No!" I yelled. It hurt my throat but he couldn't leave. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone."  
He sighed and walked over to my bed. Staying on top of the blankets, he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
He kept me warmer than any amount of blankets ever could.  
Snuggling into Seth's chest, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up feeling sore everywhere. My throat burned and it felt like I had been stabbed a million times. I tried to stretch but it hurt too much.  
Why in god's name was I in this much pain?  
Oh!  
Everything that happened earlier that day came rushing back so fast it made my head spin.  
I sat up faster then I thought I could in my condition and looked for Seth.  
My face fell when I realized he was no where to be found.  
Looking for my phone, I saw a piece of paper on my desk with a note written in scratchy, unfamiliar handwriting.  
I scrunched my face in confusion and picked it up.

_Arielle,_

_I would have stayed longer, but your parents came home and told me that you probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon and that I should go home and get some rest for school tomorrow._  
_I hope you aren't in too much pain._  
_You really scared me._  
_Please don't go by the river again. For me._

_Here is my number. Don't worry about what time it is, but when you wake up send me a text or call me and let me know how you're feeling or if you need anything._

_- Seth_

_P.S. Don't worry; I called Emilee so she wouldn't be mad that we missed her party._

_Also, would you um, maybe be up to going to the movies with me Friday night?_

My heart soared as I read the entire note and I couldn't be happier. I wish happiness was like Advil because I would be in no pain right now.  
I checked the time before sending Seth a text.  
_  
Hey Seth. I got your note. I just woke up and thankfully I am not in as much pain as I was before. I won't go by the river, for you. I promise. Thanks for calling Emilee and you know, saving me. I owe you my life, literally.  
See you tomorrow.  
- A_

I closed my phone and then realized forgot something.  
_  
And to your question about the movies, yes. _

Closing my phone for good this time, I changed into some pajamas and went back to bed happier then I have been in a long time.

**Okay well, there is the start of Seth and Arielle's relationship! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you guys ever want me to write a certain chapter in someone else's POV just let me know, I would be happy to!**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**- A**

**Just so you know, the four reviews I got last chapter made my week :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I sure did ;)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_The damage, inflicted,_  
_ The pain and lust they leave behind._  
_We're soldiers, in season,_  
_We can bring change before we die._  
_The tails of the beatings,_  
_To feel what lies beneath our eyes._

_ Never give in,_  
_ Never back down,_  
_ Never give in!_

_Never Give In - Black Veil Brides_

"Arielle, wake up." I heard a voice whisper.

"Seth?"

"No, honey, it's your mother. Should I be worried that the first person you think of is that Seth boy?"

I opened my eyes to see my mom standing above my bed with a smirk on her face and her hand on her hip.

"I mean, I guess I shouldn't worry too much considering he saved your life," her smile faded, "Arielle, what were you thinking! You almost died!"

Something wet hit my face and I realized my mom was crying.

I sat up and hugged her.

"Mom, I _have_ been through life or death situations before, remember?" I said trying to make her feel better.

Then, reality hit me.

I almost _died._

While trying to comfort my mom, I started bawling my eyes out.

"I know, I know. It's okay now though. You are safe and sound and **never** going by that river again."

She wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, and we have Seth to thank for that." I told her.

* * *

After the whole reality fiasco, the morning seemed to fly by.

Every class Seth and I had together, he glanced over at me every five seconds. I couldn't help but blush at the attention.

Walking over to the lunch table with my lunch in hand, I was attacked.

"Jesus Emilee!" I laughed as she tackled me to the floor in the middle of the lunch room.

As if I wasn't sore enough.

"ARIELLEEEE! You weren't at my house last night. WHAT HAPPENED? Cause Seth totally bailed too." She exclaimed.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry Em. There was sort of a little accident." I told her as I stood up, grabbing my lunch on the way.

Little didn't even cover it.

"AN ACCIDENT?" She yelled as most of the cafeteria turned to look at her. "What _kind _of accident?"

"Well you see," I started, "I went to this river about half a mile behind my house to take pictures and fell in. I almost drowned and Seth totally saved my life. Sorry I missed your party!" I said quickly, walking over to the lunch table.

She stood there for a few seconds letting her brain take in that information. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She jumped on top of and over the table to me.

"DUDEEEEE, you almost like, DIED. Crap man. That's insane. Hmmm sooo not exactly ignoring the fact that you almost died or anything, but you and Seth have a thing going on, don't She winked and nudged me with her elbow twice. "Huh, huh? Doooo ya?" She asked again.

"Well I mean, I don't know. I guess. He asked me to the movies on Friday?" I told her.

"HA! I knew you and Seth had a thing. I saw the way you looked down when I mentioned his name. Ya little sneaky." Emilee said with a smirk on her face.

I could tell without looking in a mirror that my face was beat red.

Celeste walked up to the table before I could answer Emilee.

"Hey guys! Whoa! Arielle, why is your face so freaking red?" She asked looking at Emilee with and accusing expression.

"Celeste I love you!" Emilee laughed as my face got redder.

"Hey, so why weren't you at Emilee's party yesterday? And Em, did you find out why Seth wasn't there?" Celeste asked.

Emilee smiled and looked at me.

"Care to explain Arielley?"

I glared at her.

"Actually no, but I guess you are going to make me, aren't you?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Of course. But since I just loooove being obnoxious," Emilee looked at Celeste as her cheeks filled with air; "Arielle and Seth totally have a thing!" She yelled as Celeste's jaw dropped.

"WE DO NOT!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest.

Emilee raised her eyebrow.

"Okay . . . maybe we do." I turned to look at Celeste. "He asked me to go to the movies tomorrow."

"Yeah! Get some!" Emilee winked.

I glared at her.

"Oh my god you and Seth TOTALLY have a thing!" Celeste yelled.

"Shhh! Would you guys be _quiet_! Okay, maybe we have a thing, so what? Hasn't he had girlfriends before?" I asked, trying to find the answer to the question that has been stuck in my mind since last night.

"Seth Clearwater, pshhhh no. He doesn't date anyone."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Swear on my life." Celeste told me. "He just doesn't seem to be interested in anyone."

"Yeah, but he seems to be completely into you so go for it man!" Emilee told me.

"Ooo! But let us help you get ready tomorrow night!" Celeste begged.

"Yeah man. We can make you look all sexyfied." Emilee winked.

"Emilee! Jesus." I laughed, "Fine. Only if you guys promise not to make me look like a floozy! We are only going to the movies!" I told them.

"Fine." Emilee laughed.

"Okay then. You can help me get ready tomorrow night."

We finished our lunch and headed off to class.

* * *

In the middle of sixth period, I started to get really light headed and my throat started to get really scratchy.

"Mrs. Strodel?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Arielle?"

"Do you think I could go to the nurse?"

"Of course, just let me sign your pass." She told me.

After getting my pass signed, I was off towards the nurses' office. About halfway there, I got really dizzy and light headed.

Then everything went black.

**Alright, question time! Other then Seth, who is your favorite character in this story?**

**Please answer and review!**

**How about five reviews for an update? =)**

**- A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Kiss me too fiercely _  
_Hold me too tight _  
_I need help believing _  
_You're with me tonight. _  
_My wildest dreamings _  
_Could not foresee _  
_Lying beside you _  
_With you wanting me_

_As Long As You're Mine - Wicked  
_

I woke up on a hard plastic cot with a bright florescent light blinding me and a killer head ache.

I looked to my left to see Seth sitting on a very uncomfortable looking chair with his head in his hands.

When I barely moved my arm to get more comfortable, he looked up at me with more sadness in his eyes than I would have expected.

Just as I was about to ask what happened, a lady, I was assuming the nurse, walked in.

"Oh good, you're up! I just called your mom and she said if you weren't feeling up to finishing the day or driving yourself home that she could leave work in five minutes, she just needs a call."

"Actually, Mrs. Simpson, if it's okay with you and Arielle I'll just drive her home." Seth said looking at me for approval.

"That sounds fine to me Seth. Arielle, is it okay with you?"

"Um, yes?" I said slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Well of course I can't let Seth stay at school with how sick he is feeling." Mrs. Simpson said winking at us both.

I giggled a little before Seth stood up from the chair and offered me his hand.

When I touched his hand, it was just as warm as I remembered the rest of him being yesterday_._

When I was off of the cot and standing on my own, I just had to ask.

"What exactly happened?" I asked realizing my throat wasn't scratchy anymore.

"Well honey, you really should be more careful. When Seth found you in the hallway he said it looked like you slipped and hit your head pretty hard."

I looked at Seth for confirmation and he just nodded. I noticed that he didn't look me directly in the eye though.

So my original guess was right. I passed out because I'm sick and felt dizzy, not because I slipped.

Assuming Seth just didn't want to explain the _incident _yesterday, I let it go and let him walk me to the nurses' desk.

After the nurse signed our passes and told me what to take for my head, he walked me to my car.

He opened the passenger side door for me and hopped in the driver seat after I got it.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, I asked him a question I had been dying to know since yesterday.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You are missing all of your afternoon classes just to take me home, _plus _you saved my **life** yesterday! You are taking care of me like we are," he glanced at me, ". . . family." I finally managed to spit out.

Family wasn't what I was going to say. Family wasn't what I _wanted_ to say. What I _wanted_ to say was like we were dating.

He sighed, but didn't answer.

It was about a minute before he did, and what he said wasn't exactly helpful.

"It's a pretty long story; one that I can't get into with you now. Just trust me when I tell you that you _will_ find out, hopefully sooner than later."

I just looked at him more confused than I had been in my whole life.

He looked at me and smiled a brilliant smile that made me completely forget where we were or what I was doing.

"Seth! Look at the road!" I yelled when I was out of my daze and I noticed we started drifting closer to the woods.

He just laughed.

He _laughed_ at me!

"That's not funny." I said with a grimace.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it wasn't funny." He said with more sincerity than the situation called for.

Looking at him I tilted my head trying to show him that he was very confusing.

"Sorry! I'm sorry." He said smiling.

"Just get me home." I told him before slouching into my chair.

Eventually, he did. He seemed to know exactly where to go without me telling him, but I didn't think twice about it. It was a small town, I'm sure everyone that has been here long enough knows where every house is.

He parked in the driveway and was at my door in record time.

Opening it, he gave me his hand for the second time that day, and for the second time, I took it.

I closed the door behind me and reached for my key at the bottom of my bag so that I could open the door.

Once inside, I threw my bag on the kitchen counter and got two bottles of water.

"What did the nurse say to do again?" I asked him as he went right to the medicine cabinet like he had been there before.

"She said you could take two of any pain medicine you wanted but that you should just rest."

He handed me two Advil and I took them with the water I had grabbed.

I gave him the other bottle and he took it without question.

I didn't know if I expected him to stay, but after yesterday, I was sort of hoping he would.

As if he read my mind, he asked, "Do you want me to stay until someone gets home?"

_I want you to stay longer than that._ I thought to myself.

"Would you mind?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

"No." was his simple reply.

He smiled at me and gestured to the couch.

I grabbed my water and started walking over. I took another sip of water and shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to get a blanket?" He asked looking at me worriedly.

"Would you mind?" I asked for the second time.

"No." was his reply again, only this time, he gave me the most adorable smile that made my heart melt.

"Still upstairs in the hall closet?"

"Yes." I said, my breath getting caught in my throat.

When he was upstairs, I went back to the kitchen and made some popcorn.

Just as I was pouring it into a bowl, he came downstairs with two blankets, a pillow from my bed and fuzzy socks from my dresser drawer.

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess?" He said cutting me off.

I smiled at him and headed over to the couch with the bowl of popcorn.

I held the bowl out for him so that he could take some.

"Thanks." He said taking a handful while carrying everything in his arms.

I plopped down in my favorite part of the couch, the corner, and grabbed the remote.

Seth handed me my socks and both blankets before sitting about a foot away from me on the couch.

Before putting my socks on, I handed him the TV remote and told him to pick something.

He turned on the TV and changed it to the movie channel.

"Is this okay?"

I looked up to see what was on.

"I love this movie!" I said.

"I do to." He said smiling.

We started watching Pirates of the Caribbean as I unfolded the two blankets and got comfy under them.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Seth realizing he was in a short sleeve shirt and jeans while I hogged the blankets.

"No. I don't really get cold."

"I don't either." I told him trying not to sound like a baby.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at the blankets.

"I mean, not unless I'm sick." I said blushing.

He just laughed and shrugged it off.

We sat watching the movie for a couple more minutes and I tried my hardest not to fall asleep; the medicine made me so tired.

"You're still cold?" Seth frowned noticing I was still shaking.

"Apparently." I said trying to make it a joke when in reality I was freezing.

He sighed but didn't do anything.

A second later he moved closer to me.

Seth put his arms around me and I felt just as warm as I did last night.

"Better?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes." I said blushing.

Another half an hour went by and I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I put my head on Seth's chest and fell asleep in his arms for the second time in two days.

**There you go, another chapter! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, because I **_**definitely**_** enjoyed writing it. ****I get to life my life vicariously through the main character of this story (who yes has the same name and some of the same traits as me :p) with my favorite werewolf3**

**Review! =)**

**- A**


	9. Chapter 9

**As requested by luna moon18, this next chapter will be in Seth's POV.**

**I apologize if it's not exactly what you wanted, but I tried my best to write this without giving anything away and also showing you a little bit of Arielle's personality.**

** If you guys want a specific chapter in Seth's POV, just let me know! I will be happy to write it =)**

** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_And if it's a hero you want,_  
_ I can save you. Just stay here._  
_ Your whispers are priceless._  
_ Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

_ Will you stay awake for me?_  
_ I don't wanna miss anything_

_Awake - Secondhand Serenade_ 3

I couldn't be happier as Arielle laid her head on my chest and fell asleep in my arms. Running my fingers through her long brown hair, I thought about how much she has changed my life in a matter of days.

I don't even know her all that well, yet she has made me happier then I ever could have imagined. Until now, I didn't understand the feelings Sam and Paul and all of the other imprinters felt around and for their imprints.

How could one person be the only thing they thought about and lived for everyday?

Now I know. I can't imagine my life without Arielle.

The way her brown eyes sparkle when she gets a question right in school, the way she is so kind to everybody even though she doesn't even know them all that well, the way she laughs at pretty much everything and anything, the way she hides in her hair when she is embarrassed, the way she smells.

God. If I could put her scent in a bottle and sell it, I would be rich. She was one of the only girls I knew that didn't dump a bottle of body spray on herself before school. She smelt like Pomegranate, blackberry and lilac, _naturally_. It was amazing.

I sound like such a stalker.

But I just can't stop staring at her when she is around. It's like nothing else in the room could possibly carry away my attention from her.

Jared had to pretty much slap me in the car the other day to get me to stop staring. Why did Emilee have to point out to her that I was completely transfixed?

The moment that I saw Arielle in the parking lot on her first day of school was the strangest sensation I have felt in my life.

Jake always told me imprinting was like she was the only thing keeping me down on Earth. I like to think it was more, she is the center of my universe and if anyone was to hurt her, they would never see another day.

The absolute terror and pain I felt when I thought I had lost her yesterday will always be my reminder of why I have to make sure that I don't screw this up.

I can't even think about how eventually I am going to tell her everything.

Writing the note yesterday was bad enough. I had to show her how worried I was without writing something along the lines of,

_You are the love of my life, my soul mate, and my imprint. You almost died, and that would have essentially killed me. You don't know I love you or that I am a shape shifter, but I have to tell you soon. _

_P.S. Will you go to the movies with me on Friday? If you say no, I don't know what I would do with myself._

_Also, call me because it kills me that your parents pretty much had to kick me out and I wasn't there when you woke up to see how you were feeling._

I hope she didn't think I was a freak for everything creepy I had done in the past two days.

Knowing where she was when she was at the river, knowing where her house was, knowing that she slipped and fell in the hallway before I even saw her, knowing where her medicine cabinet was, and knowing where her fuzzy socks were in her dresser in her room.

Honestly I would be pretty creeped out if a boy I hardly knew was pretty much stalking my life. She didn't seem to mind though, and for that I was thankful.

It's not my fault I am a werewolf with the best hearing in the pack. It doesn't help that I am very observant either. Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't tell her that I guard her house at night to make sure nothing can hurt her.

But in that moment, other then Arielle, all I could think about as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep was that we had a date at the movies tomorrow, and I needed Jared to help me get ready.

**I am SO excited to write the next two chapters guys. I really can't wait =)**

**I really haven't stopped thinking of ideas for future chapters since I posted chapter 7. **

**Review please!**

**- A**


	10. Chapter 10

**For the first five people that review this chapter, they get a preview of the next one! =) (Seth and Arielle's date!)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine**

_So sing me a song I know all the words to_  
_And I'll sing along_  
_Could you be my savior?_  
_I've been out here too long_  
_And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong_  
_Been holdin' on_  
_So can you save me now?_

_Someone Like You - Boys Like Girls_

I was woken up by the most beautiful, yet eerie sound. It was one of the most gorgeous things I had ever heard; it gave me goose bumps.

A wolf howling.

I had never heard a wolf howl in person, but this one sounded like it was right outside the living room window.

I sat and listened to it howl for a few minutes, keeping my eyes closed, before I realized where I was.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Seth's just a few inches away. I was pretty much laying on top of him and he had his arm around me, still asleep.

Careful not to wake him, I untangled my self and got off the couch, heading over to the kitchen.

I looked at the clock and realized my parents would be home soon. And they would be expecting dinner.

Did I want Seth to stay for dinner?

Yes. I _definitely _wanted him to stay.

But would he want to stay? Would he want to meet my parents?

I mean, we _were_ going on a date tomorrow. Right?

Instead of getting flustered thinking about it too much, I flipped through the recipe book on the counter.

What would Seth like? He doesn't seem like the type to eat the fancy gourmet meals I normally cook.

I peaked into the living room, studying him as he slept.

He looked so calm and relaxed when he slept. And adorable.

_Ribs, _I decided. He would like ribs.

Quietly putting dinner together, I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow night. Seth had mentioned coming to get me at around seven. We hadn't decided on a movie, but to be honest, as long as I was with him, I didn't care what movie we saw.

About ten minutes before dinner was ready, I saw Seth stir on the couch.

I walked over and poked my head over the side, watching him.

As he opened his eyes, he tried to stretch and fell off the couch.

"Ah!" He yelled when he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying not to burst out laughing.

He whipped his head around looking at me.

"Yeah." He told me smiling.

"Forgot where you were?"

He stood up before he answered.

"Actually, no. I got nervous when I woke up and you weren't next to me." He admitted.

I blushed and looked down.

"What smells so good?" Seth asked cutting the tension.

"I always cook for my parents before they come home, which should be soon. Do you, um, want to stay for dinner?"

He stared at me looking lost in thought.

"Sure." He smiled again.

"Okay." I said. "Can you help me set the table though?"

"Of course."

About ten minutes later, my mom walked in the door followed by my dad.

"Hi honey!" My mom said kissing me on the cheek and putting her stuff on the counter.

"Mmm smells good." My dad told me.

"Thank you! I decided tonight was a good night for ribs." I motioned to the plate in the oven.

It was only a second later that I remembered Seth was standing very close behind me.

"Mom, dad, you already met Seth. He drove me home from school and stayed with me until you got here. I hope its okay, I invited him for dinner."

"Well what a wonderful idea, Arielle. Company is always a nice thing. Especially if it's the boy who saved my daughters life." My mom said.

My dad on the other hand glared at Seth.

"You see that closet over there?" He asked as Seth turned to look at it. "Yes, that one. It has a gun in it, and you are in my house which means I can legally shoot you. Don't make me use it." He told Seth as his eyes widened.

"Dad!" I yelled. "You can't just go around telling people you are going to shoot them! Especially Seth! He freaking saved my life yesterday for god's sake; he isn't going to do anything that would require a death penalty."

He mumbled under his breath.

"Fine, but I'm watching you. Very intently."

"Alan knock it off. Just because we had to get a restraining order against the last boy that showed up for dinner doesn't mean this boy is capable of anywhere near the same thing." My mom said.

Without question towards my moms statement about the restraining order, Seth replied as calmly as he could in the situation.

"While you have rights as a father to be worried sir, trust me, it's unnecessary. I would _never _do anything to hurt Arielle." He told my dad sincerely.

My dad seemed to lose all of his anger towards Seth at all and if fact, he smiled at him!

"Well you seem like a good boy, but I will hold you to that. And I am still intently watching" He said shaking hands with Seth.

"Well now that _that _is over, can we go eat?" I asked hoping nothing embarrassing would happen tonight.

"Sure honey." My mom said giving me a sympathetic smile.

Just as we were about to sit down, the door bell rang.

Seth looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged giving him the same look.

As my dad started to head towards the door, I was already halfway there.

When I opened the door, I saw someone I definitely did not expect to see holding two cans of Progresso chicken noodle soup.

"Hi Emilee. What are you doing here?" I asked very confused.

"Hey Arielley. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to sit on your couch and eat soup with you since you are 'deathly ill'." Emilee told me letting herself in.

"Heyyyy ma! Hey Dad, and ooooh. What is this? Why hello there Sethery. Geez it's a party in here. Good thing I arrived!" Emilee sat down at the table like she lived there. "So, uh, what's for dinner?"

I closed the door behind me and walked toward the kitchen. I had to burst out laughing at my parents faces.

"Mom, dad, this is my very outgoing friend Emilee. Em, these are my parents which you obviously figured out." I told them. "Seth, you and Emilee obviously already know each other." I said laughing.

"Hello Emilee!" My mom said laughing. "I would say make yourself comfortable but you already seem to have done that."

Emilee nudged Seth with her elbow.

"So we've met the parents, what a step up." She looked at me. "Are we dating yet?" She asked as my dad dramatically turned his head towards me, waiting for my reply.

"EMILEE!" I yelled at her. "No we are not dating." I told them.

_Sadly, _I thought to myself.

Emilee just laughed.

"So uh, do you have a can opener?"

"Actually Em, I made ribs, potatoes and green beans for dinner. You are welcome to join us if you would like." I said looking at my mom for approval.

She just nodded so I took that as an okay.

"WHOAAAA, ribs! I. Love. Ribs. And I also love your face for making ribs and allowing me to eat them.

I just laughed and motioned for everyone to sit down. Seth sat in the chair next to where I would sit once I served the food, which also happened to be next to Emilee.

Going to the oven, I opened it and took the plate or ribs and the potatoes out and set them on the table. I went back and brought the veggies, stopping at the fridge for a pitcher of lemonade on the way.

"Dig in everyone!" I told them as I took two small ribs, a potato and a spoonful of vegetables for myself.

"Woo!" Emilee grabbed three ribs and threw them on her plate. It didn't take long before she had BBQ sauce all over her face. "Oh ribs, I love you. I'm going to marry you and then have babies. And then I'll eat you and our babies." She said while she was eating.

As Emilee was rambling and the rest of us were eating, I noticed Seth had about five ribs on his plate already and was going back for another two.

_Boys_, I thought rolling my eyes.

It was pretty quiet except for the sound of silverware hitting plates and I waited for someone to say something.

"WHOA! Seth I know you eat a lot man, but crap! Save some for me!" Emilee said.

"Sorry." Seth said seeming embarrassed that Emilee had pointed out how much he was eating. "It's just that I have to run more patr-" Seth stopped whatever he was going to say.

"Dude, chill. I'm just messing with ya." Emilee said

I noticed that the curious look on Emilee's face matched my own.

"Seth, what were you going to say?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just that I have been uh, running a lot lately."

Emilee gave Seth a joking look of suspicion then continued to eat her ribs.

Just then, I heard the wolf howl outside again.

Seth seemed to stop paying attention to his food and listened to the wolf just outside.

It seemed as if we were the only two that heard it though. I looked at him and he just smiled; only this time, he seemed to look worried.

"Arielle, what time is it?" Seth asked.

"It's about six forty five." I told him, checking my phone. "Why?"

"I _really _hate to leave so suddenly, but I have to go. I forgot I promised my mom that I would stop at a family friends house. The food was delicious, thank you. Mr. and Mrs. Jewel, it was nice meeting you. Thank for you for letting me stay. Emilee, good to see you too. Arielle, I hope you feel better. Text me later okay?" Seth said practically running to the door.

"Okay Seth. Wait. How are you going to get there? Do you want a ride?" I asked not wanting him to walk all the way home.

"No, it's fine. I will just run. Thankfully it's not cold out." He told me.

I didn't want to point out that it was about ten degrees outside. Seth was still my sun though, and warm as ever.

"Alright. Text me or call me when you get home okay?" I said trying not to seem too clingy; I really wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I will. I promise." He said giving me his brightest smile before hugging me.

And then he ran towards the woods.

I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen table to see my mom and Emilee cleaning the table and having a very in depth conversation.

My dad was washing and drying the dishes as he joined in now and again.

"Well I'm glad you all seem to have warmed up to each other."

Emilee turned around and gave me a huge smile.

"Yeah man! Your folks are really nice! I might have to interrupt dinner more often." She told me winking as my mom laughed.

"You are welcome anytime Emilee." She told her.

After Emilee had left and dinner was all cleared up, I did my homework, took a shower and checked my phone. Seth had texted me at seven.

_I'm home safe and sound. I will pick you up tomorrow at seven and then we will head into Seattle. Can't wait._

_Seth_

I went to bed with butterflies thinking about Seth and tomorrow night.

**I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one just as much if not more. **

**I know I have said it twice now, but if you guys **_**ever **_**want a chapter in Seth's POV, just ask! I really would be glad to do it.**

**Don't forget, first five people to review get a preview!**

**- A**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, bear with me. This chapter is super extra long. **

**I was told by several readers that they just couldn't wait two weeks for the date itself, so here you have a super long chapter. I really hope you guys like it, and don't worry; more cuteness is indeed in store for these two on Saturday ;)**

**Shoutout to one of my readers, Elizabeth, who I actually met in New York City! I was amazed that I met her, and she had some great things to say about the story :D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Hands touch, eyes meet_  
_ Sudden silence, sudden heat_  
_ Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_  
_ He could be that boy_  
_ But I'm not that girl_

_I'm Not That Girl - Wicked_

Friday went by in a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about the night to come. I am pretty sure I looked like a total idiot grinning through all of my classes. Every time Seth and I made eye contact though, he had a huge grin on his face that I am sure matched mine.

Emilee and Celeste said they'd come over at six to help me get ready.

At about five thirty, I took a shower so that they could do whatever they wanted to my hair.

Once I was in my robe with my hair up in a towel, the door bell rang and I tripped over my feet three times running to the door.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I opened the door with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Arielle." Celeste said.

"Well aren't we smiley." Emilee joked.

"Yeah Em, I wonder why!" I said sticking my tongue at her.

Giving them both hugs, I gestured for them and their very large bags to come inside.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Emilee winked at me.

Celeste laughed. "Let's get you dressed first."

"Alright, but I swear, if you guys make me look like a whore. . ." I let the sentence hang, not sure what I would actually do.

"Okay, so we brought a few outfits for you to try on." Celeste said.

First she pulled out a grey flowy top that had love written on it in black letters with a heart around it.

"I thought this would look best with black leggings –"

"Or black skinny jeans." Emilee threw in.

Celeste continued, "With either the pair of black studded heels or the black studded heeled-boots."

Next Celeste pulled out a short sleeved blue top with a long black skirt and fancy tights with designs.

"Or you could wear this outfit with either of the black heels." Celeste said as she laid the options on my bed.

Then she pulled out a grey short-sleeved top and a shorter black skirt.

"Or you could wear this, and again with either pair of the black heels."

"And you could add the tights too if you wanted." Emilee added.

_She is always trying to spruce up an outfit._

Last, Celeste pulled out a medium length sleeved shirt. The sleeves were bright pink and the top and bottom of the sleeves and the hem at the top were white. It had love written four times in black letters and where the O would go was a heart instead. There were also pink, yellow and blue stripes on it.

"Or you could wear this shirt with black leggings-"

"Or black skinny jeans." Celeste stuck her tongue out at Emilee.

"And either black heels or the pink heels." Celeste continued.

She took out a pair of pink heels. They had a black trim with black and white designs by the bottom of the shoe. On the side, in white, it said "_Rock"_.

"And the shirt shows your belly button, so if you wear that you have to be extra careful you don't get belly button raped." Emilee said as she laughed.

Noticing my wide eyes as I looked at the outfits, Celeste tried to unsuccessfully comfort me.

"Yeah, trust me; these outfits are a lot better than the one Emilee had originally planned for you."

"Pshh, Celeste. Arielle would have looked freaking sexy in it and you know it. But I brought it anyway. Just in case after the date, you and Seth come back here." She winked at me.

"Oh god." Celeste shook her head.

Emilee pulled out the outfit. It was a purple mesh see-through shirt with a mini black tutu.

"And you would wear the pink heels with this." Emilee winked again

"Oh. My. God Emilee! Are you insane! First off, if Seth and I came back here, it would not be to . . . you know!" I said sticking my tongue out at her. Turning to Celeste, I continued,

"I like the first shirt with the heart on it, the black leggings, and the black heels."

_It's probably the least slutty outfit here_, I thought to myself.

Emilee laughed. "Whatever man."

"Good choice." Celeste told me smiling. "And of course these are all Emilee's clothes by the way." She chuckled.

"I figured as much. And what exactly would you of done if we weren't about the same size?" I asked raising my eyebrow and laughing.

"Whatever. Do you want me to go get changed and then you guys can do whatever else it is you wanted to do?"

"YESSS." Emilee said wide eyed.

"The freak over there is doing your makeup and I am doing your hair." Celeste said.

When my eyes widened at the thought of Emilee doing my makeup, Celeste just laughed.  
"I don't want that much." I told her seriously. "We are just going to the movies, and I don't normally wear that much anyway."

"Brawr. Well I'm at least going to put on concealer and eyeliner."

"Fine. But eyeliner the way it is supposed to be done." I said sticking out my tongue again.

Emilee did my concealer first then she applied the black eyeliner and mascara to my already long lashes. Of course the eyeliner was thicker than I wanted, but she didn't care. Then Celeste straightened my long wavy hair and put it in a loose braid off to the side.

When Celeste and Emilee were done, they made me stand in the full length mirror behind my door so they could see all of me at once.

"Emilee! You made my eyeliner so thick! And guys, I didn't realize how whorish I look in this! I can't step out of this house. Oh my God. Seth is never going to want to see me again after I show up looking like this." I complained.

"Arielle you look gorgeous and Seth will think so too." Celeste said.

"Yeah Arielley, you look all sexy-fied and what not. Sethery is gonna take one look at you and think 'Damn that chick is blazin'." Emilee added.

"Really guys? I mean, I really like him. More then I should after only a couple days, but I just can't help but think he feels the same way. And it seems so weird, but we have this . . . connection." I said spilling out everything I was feeling. "I don't know. You guys probably think I'm insane. But thank you so much for coming over and helping me get ready! I definitely own you a girls night at my house." I told them very sincerely.

"Well, since you said that, I'm gonna go and sit on your couch, watch your TV and eat your food until you come back. Then you can tell me everything, and then I shall sleep on your floor." Emilee said cheerily.

Celeste and I just laughed at her.  
"Okay Em, sounds like a plan. You and my mom can bond again." I said sticking my tongue out. "You are welcome to join to Celeste." I told her.

"Chyea man, me and your mom are tight yo." Emilee said.

"Yeah, sure. If Em is staying I might as well." Celeste said with a smile.

"Alright well, Seth should be here in about ten minutes. Can you guys keep me distracted so my heart doesn't beat out of my chest?" I laughed.

"HEY LOOK, a distraction!" Emilee yelled pointing to a random spot on my wall.

Celeste and I started laughing so hard it made my sides hurt.

In the middle of all the laughing, I heard my phone vibrate on my desk.

I walked over and picked it up seeing Seth's name flashing on the screen.

_Arielle,_

_I will be there in two minutes. Can't wait._

_- Seth_

I smiled as I read it.

"Alright guys, Seth is going to be here soon. Let's head on downstairs."

"Stair, stair, stair, stair." Emilee sang as she jumped down the stairs.

By the time we got down the stairs, the sound of the doorbell was ringing throughout the house.

When I went to walk towards the door, Emilee skipped ahead of me reaching for the handle.

Emilee whipped the door open. "SETHERY! How are you doing on this fine night? And speaking of fine, here's your girlfriend."

I blushed and looked down when Emilee yelled that last part.

When Seth looked at me though, his eyes just about bugged out of his head.

Celeste elbowed me and I must have turned about seventeen times more red than I was before.

"Hey Seth." I mumbled, still embarrassed.

"H-hey Arielle." He stuttered, not even bothering to comment on the girlfriend statement.

"Well, don't just stand here and let all this sexiness go to waste! Go, go have fun!" Emilee said literally pushing me outside. "Now don't have too much fun you crazy kids." Emilee yelled to us as she closed the door.

I stumbled into Seth's arms as Emilee pushed me out the door.

For the first time I noticed what he was wearing. He had on a pair of jeans and a polo type dress shirt. To say he looked handsome was an understatement. And he didn't smell like cologne, no. He smelt like the woods, and very Seth like.

"You look gorgeous Arielle." He told me as he helped me get into his car.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said laughing.

Getting in the car himself, Seth pulled out of the driveway and headed off to what I assumed was Port Angeles.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't even know what movies are out right now." I told him.

"Hmm let's see." He started. "There is that one about the king with the speech issues, or there is the one about the lizard who becomes sheriff? You know which one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah!" I laughed remembering the commercial for that movie.

"Or there is a new movie about a war between vampires, werewolves and witches?"

I noticed the way he hinted towards that one.

"Well, I don't want to kill your eagerness, but I don't really believe in all of that stuff. I am more of a science and math kind of girl; I like facts I can prove, not fairytales and legends." I told him.

Instead of the expected reaction of just naming other movies, Seth just laughed. I'm talking about a full out side clutching, tear inducing, knee slapping laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, a little angry that he was laughing at me for the second time this week.

"If only you knew." I heard him mutter when he calmed down. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, this time at full volume.

I just huffed and crossed my arms, slouching into the seat.

"I'm sorry. Just, it has to do with that story I have to tell you someday." He said grinning.

Saying nothing else, I let it go.

When we finally got to the theater, it took us at least ten minutes to find a spot.

"It's packed!" I exclaimed when we finally found a spot.

"I know." Seth said frowning.

"Well, we could always go back to my house and order a movie?" I suggested. "Although that would mean Emilee and Celeste would be there." I warned him.

"If it's fine you with, I honestly don't care where we go. As long as I am with you, we could be in that." He said pointing to a huge group of people waiting in line.

My heart melted.

Noticing my reaction, he smiled.

"Do you want to stop and pick up some candy and popcorn?" Seth asked.

When I tried to speak, nothing came out, so I just nodded.

He chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot heading home.

When we got to the convenience store that was right outside of La Push, we were the only ones there. Seth grabbed my hand leading me towards the candy isle, and I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest.  
"They don't have much of a selection, but they have the basic movie theater candy." He told me as we scanned the shelf holding the candy.  
"You can pick whatever you want, I like just about everything." Seth grinned.  
"Alright. Well, I really love Milk Duds." I said grabbing a box of those.  
"Me too. I just hate that they get stuck in your teeth." He said.  
"I know! But they are still amazing." I chuckled.

After Seth grabbed about four or five other boxes of candy for himself, he looked at me and then the two boxes I held in my hands.

"I really only want these and popcorn." I said holding the milk duds and peanut m&m's.

He just shook his head and smiled.

"Oh! Should I get some stuff for Emilee and Celeste? I know Emilee will just about rip my head off if I come home with nothing for her." I told him grinning.

"Ah yes, Emilee. Well, from the parties she has had that I went to, I am pretty sure she just about loves Reeses and Warheads. Celeste will really just eat popcorn and whatever chocolate is around."

With all of our candy and popcorn in hand, we went to the cash register where we were greeted by a very friendly looking elderly man.

"Hello Seth!" The man behind the counter said with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Ateara!" Seth responded, equally as cheery.

As he was scanning all the candy, he kept making conversation.

"So I'm assuming about ninety percent of this is for Seth. Am I right?" he asked me.

"Pretty much, yeah." I told him laughing. Seth just smiled and looked at me.

"Hey Seth, is this . . . ?" He asked not finishing his sentence.

"Yes, Mr. Ateara." Seth said giving his a friendly warning look.

"Ah." Was all he said.

When everything was bagged and scanned, Mr. Ateara read the price.

"The total is 22.65." He told him smiling.

When I tried to take out my wallet to contribute, Seth held my wrist to stop me.

"It's okay. I've got it." Seth said laughing.

"Are you sure? We got so much candy, and I wouldn't feel right making you pay for everything." I frowned.

"Considering more then half of it was mine? Don't worry about it." He grinned.

"Alright," I said, "but I owe you."

Seth just shook his head and Mr. Ateara smiled.

"You've got a good one here Seth." He told him.

I blushed and we headed off to the car.

When we got to my house, Seth held the bag of all the goodies so that I could unlock the door.

"Hey guys! We're back!" I yelled into the very brightly lit house.

"Awww you missed me already guys?" Emilee stuck her tongue out at us when she came around the corner.

"I thought you guys were going to the movies?" Celeste asked.

"WAIT." Emilee yelled.

She sniffed the air like a dog.

"What. Is. In. That. Bag? Is that what I think it is?" Her eyes widened.

I just laughed as Seth held the bag up to where Emilee couldn't reach it.

"Yes Emilee, it probably is what you think. And to answer your question Celeste, the movie theater was packed! We figured we could just come back here and watch a movie instead." I told her.

"AHHHHH Sethery, give me the candy or I will destroy youuuu." Emilee blurted out.

"Well your just going to have a super fun date while Emilee is here." Celeste laughed.

"Yes Celeste, we realized." Seth said surrendering the bag of candy to Emilee.

As she rifled through the bag finding her candy, I continued.

"So we bought popcorn and candy. We can have some soda that is out in the fridge and order a movie! Any ideas on what movie we should watch?" I asked.

Seth just shrugged.

"Whatever you want to watch." He said smiling.

"REESES AND WARHEADS WOOOOOOOH." Emilee yelled when she found her candy.

Then she held it close to her body and snuck to the corner of the room.

"My precious. I will never let them have you my precious."

"Its okay Em, they are all yours." Seth said as I burst out laughing.

Celeste just looked at me with puppy eyes.

"It's okay Celeste, Seth told me you liked chocolate so I grabbed you a giant Hershey bar." I said as I handed her the giant bar of chocolate.

"I will make the popcorn, why don't you guys go pick a movie?" Seth suggested.

I gave him a hug and walked towards the living room smiling.

"Yay, happiness." Celeste said as Emilee crept back over to the couch sitting right next to me.

She nonchalantly got close to my face, then whispered

"My precious." And then turned her head to the front to make it look like she didn't say anything.

A few minutes later after drinks were chosen and popcorn was made, we had picked a movie that we could all agree on, and sat down with our snacks to watch it.

With Emilee sitting next to me on one side guarding her candy, Seth had to sit on the other side of me. I curled up into his side and he wrapped his arm around me as I put my head on his chest.

Celeste, not wanting to be far away from everyone, sat on the floor by our feet, closer to me then Seth.

After about a half hour, the two love interests in the movie finally found each other after several difficulties and it was a very happy moment.  
I looked up at Seth and smiled.

After only three or so days, I felt closer to him then I have to any other person before. It was almost scary how open and happy I was when he was around. I just wanted to be with him. ALL of the time. He was all I thought about, and although it seems strange, we really have this . . . connection, that I can't exactly explain. It's like we are meant for each other.

God that sounds so sappy. But it's true.

I wonder if he feels it too.  
Seth noticed me looking at him, and instead of calling me out on it like a normal person would, he smiled back. And then at the same time as the boy in the movie, he kissed me.

Nothing serious, just a peck on the lips, but my heart just about beat out of my chest.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I was too happy to even care in that moment.

"GET SOME!"

"AH!" I screamed as Emilee screamed in my face.

"Emilee, Jesus. Do you think you could be more obnoxious?" Celeste asked from the floor.

Seth just chuckled at her and put his forehead against mine.

Emilee burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry guys, I just freaking had to." She laughed again. "Okay, okay. I'll let you guys make-out like normal teenagers. Oh, and by the way, good job buddy boy." Emilee patted Seth on the back and laughed all the way back to her seat.

Still resting my forehead on Seth's, I rolled my eyes and I felt more then heard him laugh.

Instead of blushing like I normally would have, I just smiled and kissed him again.

He grabbed my hand and held it for the rest of the movie as I lay on his chest very content and _very _happy.

When the movie was over, I told Emilee and Celeste to stay inside while I walked Seth to his car.

"I really had a good time tonight, despite Emilee's comments." I told him grinning.

"Even _with_ Emilee's comments, I had a great time." Seth said with a smile that matched mine.

"Listen," he continued, "tonight didn't exactly work out according to plan, but would you be up to hanging out tomorrow? We can go hang out on the beach, or go sight seeing in Seattle or Port Angeles, or whatever really. I just don't want to be away from you for too long." He said.

I felt the familiar heat in my cheeks, but I knew at the moment that he felt the same thing I did. That connection that I'm sure neither of us could explain.

"Yeah." I told him. "That would be great." I smiled.

"Alright. Text me when you wake up and we will plan something, okay?" He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

I sighed, very content, as I felt the familiar warmth of his body.

I looked up at him, not expecting what he was going to do next.

He kissed me.

And this time, it wasn't a peck on the lips. No. It was a full on kiss that made my head whirl and my heart pound. My legs just about gave out on me, but I felt Seth hold me up by my waist. I couldn't have been happier in that moment.

"TOUCH DOWN! SCORE FOR ARIELLE!" Emilee yelled.

I turned to look for her and saw her and Celeste looking out the window.

I would have yelled, but I was still a little breathless.

Seth kissed the top of my head. "Call me when you wake up okay? I have a feeling they are going to want details." He said nodding to Emilee and Celeste.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could manage to say as he walked to his car grinning.

**Alright guys, here is a link to my photo bucket so you can see what Arielle wore and the "outfit" (I use the term loosely) that Emilee wanted her to wear.**

**If it asks you for a password, it's Seth =)**

**http:/s277(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/kk74/aRiBx3/**

**Just replace the (dot) with a . Incase you couldn't figure that out ...**

**Review please :D **

**- A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to ALL of my readers. Really, you guys keep me inspired every day :) **

**And a special thanks to two very special readers. Luna moon18 for always reviewing, and Skyhaze Nightfall for having full on conversations with me over the past few days! You guys and **_**all**_** of my readers' rock! **

**As requested by luna moon18 and then backed up by LuvWolves4ever and ****MrszEmmettCullen****, this chapter will be in Seth's POV.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then Ill be your hero, yeah_

_Hero (Unplugged) - Christopher Wilde_**  
**

**Seth's POV**

"Dude!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"Calm yourself young man." Jared replied from the other side.

"It's already five and I need to go get Arielle at seven!"

"Seth, contrary to belief, it doesn't take you two hours to get ready for a date." Jared said finally coming out of the bathroom.

I peaked in and saw everything I would need to get ready laid on my small bathroom counter.

"Alright, thank you for the help, now _leave_." I practically growled.

Jared just laughed and sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

Rolling my eyes, I closed the bathroom door behind me and jumped in the shower.

The shower is a place for thinking, a place to put your thoughts together and solve problems. Not that I had any problems, my life was a going great. Sam even let me skip patrol tonight to take Arielle out.

I tried to scrub all of the dirt that had accumulated on me during patrol, off. I also had to try and not smell like a freaking forest. That wasn't very attractive. Well, maybe not to most people.

As the hot water relaxed my muscles, I thought about Arielle for about the millionth time that day. Although some of the other imprinters thought about their imprintees occasionally, I actually got yelled at by Sam today for thinking about her too much. I just can't help it!

I stepped out of the shower and got completely dried before changing into the clothes Jared had laid out for me. I didn't want to look too formal, but I didn't want to look like a slob. Jared had picked out the perfect first date outfit. God I sound like such a girl, but I _am_ excited! What can I say; it's my first date with my imprint.

When I was done getting ready, I texted Arielle.

_Arielle,_

_I will be there in two minutes. Can't wait._

_- Seth_

When I was completely ready, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn bro, she is gonna be all over you!" Jared said laughing.

I just raised my eyebrow and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I don't roll that way." Jared said as he offered me some popcorn he had made.

It reminded me of when Arielle had done the same thing yesterday.

"God. You have the same look that Sam has when he looks at Emily, and Arielle isn't even here! Get out. Go get your girlfriend." He pushed me out the door, not giving me a chance to say anything.

As I hopped in my car, I checked the temperature outside: fifteen degrees. I turned the heat up for Arielle as I drove the already familiar path to her house.

About five minutes later, I was pulling up to her house. I walked out of the now very warm car, up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

The door whipped open. "SETHERY! How are you doing on this fine night? And speaking of fine, here's your girlfriend." Emilee yelled as she pushed Arielle towards me.

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground when I saw her.

Even with her eyes cast down and her cheeks red, looked absolutely gorgeous, and the way they did her hair made it look absolutely perfect. I couldn't have looked plainer next to her.

"Hey Seth." She mumbled, still looking down.

"H-hey Arielle." God I sounded like such an idiot. _Snap out of it!_

"Well, don't just stand here and let all this sexiness go to waste! Go, go have fun!" Emilee said literally pushing Arielle outside. "Now don't have too much fun you crazy kids." Emilee yelled to us as she closed the door.

Arielle fell into my arms and I honestly can say that it felt like she belonged there.

She seemed to look me over as I walked her down the path. And although I still smelled like the forest from patrolling right after school, she didn't seem to mind.

The only thing I could think to say as I helped her into the car was, "You look gorgeous Arielle."

That was the understatement of the year.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said laughing as I walked around and got into the drivers seat.

I pulled out of the driveway and started towards Port Angeles.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't even know what movies are out right now." She told me giving me the most adorable innocent look I had ever seen.

"Hmm let's see." I said thinking about all the commercials I had seen lately. "There is that one about the king with the speech issues, or there is the one about the lizard who becomes sheriff? You know which one I'm talking about?" I asked hopefully. I couldn't remember movie titles, but hopefully she knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah." She said giggling.

I thought for a second and decided now would be a good time to get a reaction for the supernatural.

"Or there is a new movie about a war between vampires, werewolves, and witches?" I said, obviously hinting towards it.

"Well I don't want to kill your eagerness," she started. _Oh no. _"but I don't really believe in all of that stuff. I am more of a science and math kind of girl; I like facts I can prove, not fairytales and legends." She told me.

I tried not to, but I just had to laugh, and laugh I did.

"What is so funny?" Arielle asked.

"If only you knew." I muttered when I _finally _calmed down. I said it low enough that she probably didn't hear it.

"What?" Crap. So she did hear me.

"Nothing."

She huffed and crossed her arms sliding further into the seat then she was before. Okay, so she was mad at me. Great.

"I'm sorry. Just, it has to do with that story I have to tell you someday." I said with a huge smile on my face. If only she knew the whole story.

She didn't say anything else, but she wasn't as tense, so I figured I was forgiven.

It took me about ten minutes to find a parking spot when we got to the theater.

'It's packed!" Arielle yelled when we finally found a spot.

"I know." I said as my face fell.

I hadn't thought that through very well.

"Well, we could always go back to my house and order a movie." She suggested. "Although that would mean Emilee and Celeste would be there." She warned.

I have been friends with Emilee and Celeste long enough to know pretty much exactly what they were going to do.

"If it's fine with you, I honestly don't care where we go. As long as I am with you, we could be in _that._" I said pointing to a huge crowd of people in line to get in the theater. I tried not to sound like a love struck teenager, but I failed miserably.

Arielle looked at me and I couldn't help but smile when she did.

"Do you want to stop and pick up some candy and popcorn?" I asked her.

She tried to speak, and nothing came out, so she nodded.

I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards La Push.

I figured we would be the only people at the convenience store outside La Push, and I was right. When we pulled up, no one else was there.

Arielle looked a little lost, so I boldly grabbed her hand and lead her down the aisles heading towards the candy aisle.

"They don't have much of a selection, but they have the basic movie theater candy." I said as she scanned the shelf.

"You can pick whatever you want." I told her. "I like just about everything." I grinned. It was true, since I changed, I wasn't a very picky eater.

"Alright. Well, I love Milk Duds." She said grabbing a box.

"Me too. I just hate that they get stuck in your teeth." I complained. I can't imagine how bad kids with braces had it.

"I know! But they are still amazing." She chuckled.

I grabbed about four or five boxes of candy while Arielle looked for what she wanted.

When I looked at her, she only had two boxes of candy in her hands. I forget people outside the pack don't eat as much as I do.

"I really only want these and popcorn." She said holding a box of milk duds and peanut m&m's.

I just shook my head and smiled. I would be shocked if she ate both boxes.

Just about the same time I was thinking it, Arielle grinned. "Oh! Should I get some stuff for Emilee and Celeste? I know Emilee will just about rip my head off if I come home with nothing for her." It was true, Emilee was known for throwing hissy fits.

"Ah yes, Emilee." Who could forget her? "Well, from the parties she has had that I went to, I am pretty sure she just about loves Reeses and Warheads. Celeste will really just eat popcorn and whatever chocolate is around." I have been to enough parties with those two to notice they eat the same candy all the time.

After she grabbed candy for them we went to the cash register where Mr. Ateara was working tonight.

"Hello Seth!" He said, smiling as usual.

"Hey Mr. Ateara!" I grinned, placing the boxes on the counter.

As he was scanning the candy, he asked a few questions that I wasn't shocked about.

"So I'm assuming about ninety percent of this is for Seth. Am I right?" He asked, more directed towards Arielle. He knew the answer, he was just making conversation.

"Pretty much, yeah." She laughed.

I couldn't help but smile and stare at her at her lighthearted answer. She didn't even look at me strangely when I had picked out so much candy.

"Hey Seth, is this . . . ?" _Your imprint?._

"Yes, Mr. Ateara." I answered his unfinished question. I gave him a little bit of a warning look though, trying to show that Arielle didn't know yet.

"Ah." It was enough for him.

"The total is 22.65." Mr. Ateara told me smiling.

I already had my money out when I noticed Arielle trying to take out her wallet. I lightly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's okay." I laughed. "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" She asked very unsure. "We got so much candy, and I wouldn't feel right making you pay for everything." She frowned.

"Considering more then half of it was mine? Don't worry about it." I grinned. _Having you here at all is enough._

"Alright, but I owe you." She told me.

I just shook my head and Mr. Ateara smiled. He knew I wasn't going to let her pay me back.

"You've got a good one here Seth." He told me and Arielle blushed.

When we got back to her house, I held the bag so that she could get her key and let us in.

"Hey guys! We're back!" She yelled into the house. I could hear the TV on in the other room and figured that's where Emilee and Celeste were.

"Awww you missed me already guys?" Emilee said sticking her tongue out when she came from the living room. She winked at me when Arielle turned her back and I just rolled my eyes.

"I thought you guys were going to the movies?" Celeste asked.

"WAIT." Emilee screamed.

She sniffed the air, even though she and I both knew that she knew what was in the bag.

"What. Is. In. That. Bag? Is that what I think it is?" She asked as her eyes widened.

Arielle laughed and I held the bag above her head so she couldn't get it.

"Yes Emilee, it probably is what you think. And to answer your question Celeste, the movie theater was packed! We figured we could just come back here and watch a movie instead." She told Celeste.

"AHHHHH Sethery, give me the candy or I will destroy youuuu." Emilee blurted out.

"Well you're just going to have a super fun date while Emilee is here." Celeste laughed.

"Yes Celeste, we realized." I said finally giving Emilee what she so desired.

She rifled through the bag.

"So we brought popcorn and candy. We can have some soda that is out in the fridge and order a movie!" Arielle informed them. "Any ideas on what movie we should watch?" She asked, more me then anyone.

I just shrugged. I told her before I didn't care as long as I was with her.

"Whatever you want to watch." I smiled.

"REESES AND WARHEADS WOOOOOOOH." Emilee yelled when she finally found _her _candy.

She held it close to her body and went to the corner of the room.

"My precious. I will never let them have you my precious."

"It's okay Em, they are all yours." I told her as Arielle tried, but failed, at not laughing.

Celeste just looked at Arielle with puppy eyes.

"It's okay Celeste, Seth told me you liked chocolate so I grabbed you a giant Hershey bar." She said handing her what she wanted.

_You're welcome. _I thought.

"I will make the popcorn, why don't you guys go pick a movie?" I suggested to Arielle.

Then she just walked over and gave me a hug. She pulled away sooner then I would have liked, and walked towards the living room. I was grinning like an idiot.

Emilee and Celeste followed Arielle into the living room with their candy.

A few minutes later, after everyone had their drinks and popcorn, we had picked a movie that we could all agree on, and sat down to watch it.

Emilee was sitting on one side of Arielle, so I sat on the other.

When the move started, she curled up into my side and I wrapped my arm around her as she put her head on my chest. She _definitely _belonged there.

God, how could it get better then this? Oh, I know: if Emilee and Celeste weren't here. Oh well, they weren't being too bad.

When the two love interests in the movie finally found each other after what seemed like forever, I felt Arielle looking at me.

I looked down and she was staring at me smiling.

She just looked too adorable, and she was giving me the same look I gave her all the time, so I kissed her.

It wasn't like I was attacking her face like most guys would; I just lightly kissed her on the lips. And judging by the way her heart beat sped up, she didn't seem to mind at all.

I knew Emilee was behind the couch about to yell something, but I was too distracted to care.

"GET SOME!"

And there it was.

"AH!" Arielle screamed when Emilee yelled in her face.

"Emilee, Jesus. Do you think you could be more obnoxious?" Celeste asked from the floor.

I just chuckled and rested my forehead on hers.

And then Emilee burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry guys, I just freaking had to." She laughed again. "Okay, okay. I'll let you guys make-out like normal teenagers. Oh, and by the way, good job buddy boy." Emilee said patting me on the back.

I laughed as Arielle rolled her eyes at Emilee.

Unexpectedly, she smiled and kissed me again.

I really just couldn't do anything but hold her hand for the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over, Arielle walked me to my car.

"I had a really good time tonight, despite Emilee's comments." She said grinning.

"Even _with _Emilee's comments, I had a great time." I said smiling at her.

_But not exactly what I planned._

"Listen, tonight didn't exactly work out according to plan, but would you be up to hanging out tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "We can go hang out at First Beach, or go sight seeing in Seattle or Port Angeles, or whatever really. I just don't want to be away from you for too long." I admitted.

She blushed again and I swear her heart skipped a beat. And while that worried me, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah. That would be great." She said smiling.

_Oh thank god._

"Alright. Text me when you wake up and we will plan something, okay?" I asked giving her a hug. Hopefully she would pick what I had in mind.

Arielle sighed and put her head on my chest when I pulled her to me.

She looked up at me and I swear I saw a knowing look in her eyes. Like she knew we had a connection.

And I couldn't help what I did next.

I kissed her.

But as I was going to kiss her, I heard Emilee.

"OHHH he's going for it Celeste. He's down to ten. Now the five."

As our lips met,

"TOUCH DOWN! SCORE FOR ARIELLE!"

But it wasn't just a peck this time, it was a full on kiss. I heard her heart beat furiously and felt her legs wobble. I held her steady though.

And when I pulled away, she looked a little disappointed that I did.

She turned to look for the source of the noise and saw Emilee and Celeste looking out the window.

I kissed the top of her head. "Call me when you wake up okay? I have a feeling they are going to want details." I said nodding towards the source of noise.

She just muttered an "Uh-huh."

I walked back to my car with a pounding heart and a huge grin.

The second I walked in the door I was hounded with questions.

"Did you have a good time?"

"What movie did you see?"

"Did you kiss her? PLEASE tell me you kissed her!"

"Are ya gonna take her out tomorrow?"

"When are you going to tell her?"

That last one was from Leah who was sulking on the couch surrounded by Sam, Embry, Emily and Jared respectively.

"Yeah Sam, I had a good time, we watched some new version of Romeo and Juliet Embry, yes I kissed her, Emily, several times, and yes Jared, I am in fact taking her out tomorrow." I answered all of them. "As for your question Leah, I don't know. And I realize you are upset that your little brother imprinted before you, but _please _don't ruin this for me." I begged.

Leah still hasn't found her imprint yet and seeing every other werewolf around her slowly find theirs hasn't helped her mood.

She just mumbled, "Sure, sure" under her breath before walking out of the room.

"Aw Seth! I'm so glad you found someone." Emily said smiling.

I just grinned. "Thanks Emily. I honestly can say that I never thought I would be this happy."

Sam smiled at me and Jared made a gag noise.

"Oh please, like you don't say the same thing about Kim every five seconds? What does she even see in you?" I said rolling my eyes as Embry laughed.

"OO! Burn." He yelled.

"Whatever kid, just don't do anything stupid." Jared said before walking into the kitchen.

"Alright everyone, I am going to bed. I need to be up early to plan the day with Arielle."

"Night Seth!" They all yelled as I walked up the stairs.

Sitting in my bed, I really don't think I have ever had such a great day. Arielle was everything to me and I had to show her that.

Although Leah had a point; when was I supposed to tell her?

Obviously not within the next couple weeks, but sooner rather then later. And would she believe me?

Probably not.

She just told me today she doesn't believe in fairytales and legends. Of course the werewolf would imprint on the one girl who doesn't believe werewolves, vampires, and witches exist.

And when did Emilee plan on telling Arielle her secret?

Lot's of things to think about and so little time.

But even with all of the questions I needed to answer, the only question I was thinking about as I fell asleep was _what would Arielle want to do tomorrow?_

**Alright I hope you enjoyed! I realize it was the same dialog and actions, but you got to see what he was thinking on the date, and a little of what happened afterwards. **

**And Emilee's secret! What do you think it is? Skyhaze Nightfall you are not allowed to guess! You know already :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! Shout out to my two best friends Megan and Kelly for reviewing my story (Kelly about ten times :P)! If you guessed Emilee's secret correctly, you already know because I messaged you =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

_Kissing You – Miranda Cosgrove_

When I woke up at around nine, Emilee and Celeste were already wide awake.

"What are you doing?" I yawned.

"Packing you a bag with anything you might need today." Celeste said smiling and handing me a cup of coffee.

I pushed it away. "No thanks, I don't drink that stuff."

Shrugging she took a sip. "More for me then."

"And what exactly are you packing in that bag?" I asked trying to look at everything they were shoving in there.

"Money, ID, towel, sneakers, socks, jeans, a long sleeve shirt, snack bars, and water."

I just stared in shock. They managed to fit all that in a little backpack? Literally the thing was about the size of my purse.

"Emilee is a packing god." Celeste said laughing at my expression as Emilee winked at me like there was a secret behind it.

"Guys, I don't even know what we are doing today!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but Seth is like always outside, like…always. And it is friggin awesome out. We don't get many sunny days here in the Olympic Peninsula." Emilee told me as she closed my bag and placed it on the bed.

I realized for the first time since I woke up that there was an outfit laid out for me on my desk chair.

Jean shorts and a green and white striped tank top were sitting next to a black and white polka dot bikini.

I just shook my head.

"First, who said we are going swimming? Second, while this is better than I expected my outfit was going to be, I am not going to love wearing this."

"Trust me girly, I know Sethery all too well. He is gonna take you to the beach, and then he is gonna be showing you around Seattle, which would be why I packed you jeans, sneakers, socks, and a long sleeve shirt. And you might not like wearing it, but he's gonna love seeing your sexy body in it." Emilee winked at me as Celeste burst out laughing.

"She's got a point, now go change." Emily stuck her tongue at me.

"Fine." I mumbled as I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, put on my own makeup and changed. I had to admit, the bikini looked good. It made me look a little bit paler then normal, but it made my skin look milky white, not just paper white.

No need to let Emilee and Celeste know that I approved their outfit choice for today.

When I came back out, they handed me my phone.

"You promised you would call when you woke up right?" Celeste asked with a raised eyebrow.

I instantly regretted telling them everything that happened last night.

"Actually, if I do recall correctly, I was a little too breathless to say much of anything." I said sticking my tongue at her.

Finding Seth's number in my phone, I pressed the call button and waited patiently.

"Hello?" He answered after one ring.

"Hey Seth! Sorry to call you so early, but I was just doing what I promised last night." It was already nine thirty, but I didn't know how late he usually slept on Saturday.

"Well I appreciate that." He said laughing. "And for the record, it's not that early. I usually am up by nine."

I was so ridiculously infatuated with this boy that I had to smile when he told me that we woke up at the same time on the weekend. Celeste just rolled her eyes not even bothering to ask.

"So what did you want to do today?"

"I don't care, it's up to you. I don't really know this area too well yet."

"Well, since it is so beautiful out, which doesn't happen often, how about we go First Beach? And then if you want, we can go check out Seattle."

"Perfect." I said grinning even though Emilee mouthed _I told you so_.

"Alright." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I will be over in five minutes."

"See you then!" I replied as I hung up the phone.

"I hate you." I told Emilee as she just smiled at me.

Emilee, Celeste and I were sitting on my porch basking in the sun when Seth pulled up the driveway.

"Hey guys!" He said getting out of the car and walking up to us.

"Hey Seth." I said hugging him when he came to stand next me.

"Aww group hug." Emilee said as she grabbed Celeste and wrapped her arms around us.

I glared at Emilee as she squished me into Seth's chest with her 'group hug.'

Seth just laughed but when Emilee and Celeste pulled away, he kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Emilee, you suck." I said laughing.

"Hah you love me." Emilee laughed.

"I do." I said sticking my tongue at her.

"Alright, Arielle, here is your bag. Seth, take care of her today." Celeste said giving Seth her best parent look. "Have fun on your date guys!"

"But don't have too much fun, ya crazy kids you." Emilee winked.

"And what if I _wanted_ to have a little too much fun." I said winking at Seth.

He got the memo, because he tilted me back and kissed me just as passionately as he did last night.

"Woaaaah ya crazy little sex monkeys." Emilee burst out laughing when I pulled away. Seth looked a little bit upset and I couldn't help but grin.

"Um cool guys, that was a little bit disgusting to watch. I don't like seeing two of my best friends making out. Blech." Celeste said smiling.

"Whatever." I said when I finally got enough air in my lungs. I doubt kissing Seth will ever cease to make me breathless.

"Bye guys! Please don't trash my house!" I yelled to them as Seth pulled out of the driveway.

"I won't make any promises." Emilee yelled back to me.

"Holy crap." I said as we pulled up the beach.

"Beautiful huh?" He said looking at me.

"Beautiful doesn't even describe it! We don't have anything like this back home."

Grabbing my bag and getting out of the car, I walked over to the little path that led to the actual beach.

I felt more then heard Seth walk up next to me. For such a big guy, he was oddly graceful.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and walking onto the beach.

When we were about ten feet from the end of the biggest wave, we laid our towels out right next to each other.

I turned to put my bag down and take out my water and glasses, and when I turned around, Seth was only in his bathing suit.

I just about died. And his abs and muscles didn't make matters any better for me.

(just imagine this ;)

. )

Seth noticed me staring.

"What, you didn't think I was going to stay in normal clothes at the beach did you? Especially on a day like this."

"Uh, no?" I said continuing to stare.

He just grinned his cocky little grin. He knew he had me drooling over him. Alright, if he wanted to play it that way.

When he turned away to put his clothes in his bag, I quickly took off my shirt and shorts. I laid on the towel leaning on my elbows with my face towards the sun and my eyes closed.

I could tell Seth turned around and judging by his silence, he enjoyed the view.

I opened my eyes to see his jaw just about on the ground and his eyes bugging out of his head. It felt good to know I had the same effect on him that he had on me.

"What, you didn't think I was going to stay in normal clothes at the beach did you? Especially on a day like this." I repeated his words grinning from ear to ear.

When I looked at his eyes, there was this _look _in them. I'm pretty sure I knew what it was.

This . . . need? A need for the person you are looking at to be right next to you, that was the best way to describe it. And I knew what it was because I was feeling the same thing. And just as I was thinking about moving,

He _tackled_ me.

Sand flew everywhere. We rolled around in the sand laughing until finally he put all of his weight on his forearms, hovering on top of me. Not to the point where he was crushing me, but just where we were touching.

Grinning at each other like the pair of love struck fools we were, we continued to stare into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled him over so _I_ was lying on top of _him_. Yeah, a relatively risqué move.

I barely moved my lips half an inch before they met Seth's, and when our lips touched, I felt this overwhelming sense of belonging.

There was no way that he didn't feel the connection too. And it was just unexplainable. I never really believe in the whole "soul mate" idea, but I had to say, this was pretty damn close.

As our lips moved in sync, I couldn't help but realize that he smelt like the woods again. And I can honestly say I have never really loved that woodsy, piney smell on a guy until I met Seth. It totally fit him.

He put one hand on my hip and the other the back of my leg as I ran my fingers through his short dark hair. He ran his fingers up my arm, and then he found the long scar that ran from my shoulder to my elbow.

Instead of moving away like I would have if anyone else touched it, I stayed where I was as he kept running his fingers over it. He didn't question, just kept kissing me passionately.

Wouldn't Emilee be excited later when I told her Seth and I made out on the beach?

I had to pull away a few minutes later from lack of oxygen.

While kissing Seth was one of the best things in the world, it always left me feeling like I was going to pass out. And judging by the look on his face, he felt the same way.

I continued to lie on top of him as we both tried to catch our breath.

When we finally did a few minutes later, Seth stood up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran towards the water.

"Seth! Stop it!" I laughed pounding his back "I swear to god Seth, put me down! I am not going in there; that water is freezing!" I screamed over his booming laughter.

He kept running toward the water and just as his feet hit the water, he stopped.

"I hate you!" I laughed as he _finally_ put me down.

But just as my feet hit the ground, a little wave came from behind him and I pushed him into the water.

Normally I wouldn't have been able to move him at all, but I caught him off guard.

As he hit the water, I realized I should back up before he decided to get revenge.

He looked a little shocked and hurt.

"Seth, I'm sorry." I said walking back towards him. "It was just a jo-" I got cut off when Seth grabbed my leg and pulled me into the water with him.

When I landed on his chest, he burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughed while I just smiled at him.

Who could be legitimately mad at him? He was just too cute.

As the water came in little waves around us, Seth continued to laugh.

Feigning anger, I stood up and dove into the water a few feet away from him.

I swam under the water for a little bit before coming up for air. The water was cold, but nothing I couldn't handle. Nothing like the other day.

I almost shuddered at the thought, but ignored it. I was stupid. I went out alone; now I had Seth with me.

When I came up for air, I turned around and looked for Seth; he was no where to be found. I started to get a little worried and felt something brush against my leg.

"AH!" I screamed as Seth popped his head above the dark water.

He just grinned and grabbed my waist pulling me towards him.

"You know, for a girl who almost drowned the other day, you seem pretty unaffected by being in deep water. Or any water at all really."

"Yeah and for a girl who got abused by her ex-boyfriend I seem pretty unaffected by being so close to another guy." I mumbled without realizing. It was low enough so he didn't hear me.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

Or not.

I widened my eyes before worming my way out of his arms and diving back under the water, swimming away from him.

I swam about six or seven feet away before I popped my head back above the surface.

Seth was still in the same spot with his hands in fists by his sides. I swear I saw visible waves of anger rolling off of him; he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Seth?" I shouted from where I was now treading water.

He just looked at me with the same expression on his face. I was honestly a little bit scared now.

A couple minutes passed and Seth still looked ready to kill.

I swam back over to him.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

I hadn't noticed from several feet away, but he was shaking.

"Seth, seriously. What's wrong?" I asked again, starting to get a little worried.

"Arielle, just give me a minute, okay?" He asked harshly.

"Okay . . ." I was a little hurt that he was being so harsh.

Swimming about a foot away from him, I started to worry a little.

Why was he over reacting? I mean sure, my ex-boyfriend abused me, but I was away from him now. And I had Seth. Everything was better, and I couldn't be happier.

Just then, Seth stopped shaking and unclenched his fists.

"Are you better now?" I snapped.

Ignoring the tone of my voice, Seth pulled me to him gently and just looked at me with sympathy.

I didn't _need_ sympathy. I had gotten enough of it from the guidance counselor at school and from my neighbors and family.

I didn't _need _sympathy. What I needed _then_ was to get away, and what I needed _now_ was for Seth to stop treating me like a freaking porcelain doll.

"Seth, stop it!" I yelled.

He let me go and frowned.

"What? What did I do?" He asked worriedly.

"_That!_ I don't need sympathy. I am away from him now; I am out of that town now. I'm fine. And you wouldn't have been so angry if I hadn't told you. And you also wouldn't be treating me like I was made of glass." I frowned.

"I'm sorry. You just," he stopped. "You just mean more to me than you know, alright? Its part of that story I still have to tell you one day. And do you think _that _was treating you like glass?" He smirked pointing to our very messed up towels on the beach.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"No, but you didn't know then."

"Not exactly, but I knew pieces of the puzzle. Like how your mom mentioned the restraining order. And the scar on your arm." When he mentioned the scar he traced it with his finger. "I just didn't want to think that someone could do that to you."

I closed my eyes as he continued to trace my scar.

He traced it one more time before dropping his hand and pulling me towards him again.

"Please just promise me that if I do something to hurt you, you will let me know?" He asked.

"Seth, I don't think you _could _do anything to hurt me." I said smiling as he kissed the top of my head.

"That's what you think." He said winking at me.

I just giggled like a stupid school-girl. God, I sounded like such an idiot. But Seth just smiled. I noticed it didn't reach his eyes though.

"I'm assuming you want to know the story?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"If you wouldn't mind telling it? I just want to know whose ass I have to kick." He said grinning.

"Well, it all started," and then I got an idea. "Wait a minute. I will tell you my story when you tell me yours." I told him with a smirk.

"Well that's not fair." He frowned.

"And why is that?"

"Because my story endangers your life." He told me jokingly.

Although I got the feeling it wasn't completely a joke.

"Which means that I am just going to have to wait a little longer to hear your story too." He told me. It was my turn to frown this time.

"Fine. Forget it. When you are ready to tell me your story, let me know." I smiled. "For now, we are enjoying this beautiful day on this gorgeous beach with each other. Okay?" I told him grinning.

"Okay." He agreed.

I kissed him on the cheek before diving back under the water. I purposely kicked my feet to splash water on him, and then swam for my life.

I could feel him swimming after me, so I flipped and swam backstroke to get away from him.

Seth must have realized that he was about ten feet away from me and getting further by the minute, because he stopped chasing me and just tread water.

"How in gods name. . ." He asked when I finally stopped and swam back to him.

"Swim team since I was five, state backstroke champion three years running." I told him with a huge grin. "And you'd with think with arms like those that you _might _have caught up to me." I told him laughing.

"Sure, sure." He smiled. "I bet I could beat you at running."

"I doubt it." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Let me guess, you hold the state record four years in a row?" He said trying to imitate my voice with his eye brow raised.

"Five actually." I told him laughing.

"Of course." He mumbled.

"It's alright; you have to be better at me in _something._ Can you cook?" He shook his head. "Well there goes that. Are you a photographer?" Again, Seth shook his head.

"No, but I do draw."

"Well there you go! I can't draw for my life!" he grinned.

"And I'm pretty damn good at it too." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Draw me something, please!" I begged giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Seth smiled. "But not today." I frowned. "If you still want to go, we should probably start heading off to Seattle. Judging by the sun, it's about two o'clock. We don't want to go when it's _too _crowded."

"Alright, let's go!" I said already on my way back to the beach.

Seth just laughed behind me and followed as best as he could.

**Don't worry, the faster I get 5 reviews on this chapter, the sooner the second half of it will go up :) I know you guys don't really want to wait **_**another **_**week for the second half of their date!**

**- Arielle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the overwhelming response to the first half of their date, I wrote the second in one day! Yay for you guys :)**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when your asleep_

Because tonight will be the night 

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Secondhand Serenade – Fall for You_

The drive to Seattle seemed to take forever. Seth's GPS said it would take about four hours, but somehow he managed to get us there in about two and a half. Yeah I know, speed demon.

It was about four thirty as we were parking on probably the busiest street in all of Seattle. Then Seth started asking questions.

"I'm assuming you've never been to Seattle before." I shook my head. "But you used to live on the East Coast." I nodded this time. "The easiest way I can explain Seattle to you, is a West Coast version of New York."

I made a face. I never really saw the appeal of New York.

"What?" Seth said frowning at my expression.

"I'm not a fan of big crowds, that's all. I'm sure I will love Seattle though!" I said smiling.

"I think you will too." Seth smiled. "What stores do you think you want to go in?"

"Well, a book store, definitely. I could spend the rest of my life in a book store if I really wanted to. And . . ." I thought about it. "Anywhere you want to go is fine, as long as I get to buy a couple books." I said grinning.

"Nope." Seth said making me frown. He continued, "You are not buying anything today. It's all on me. This _is _a date remember?" I just rolled my eyes. I would find a way to pay; he was not paying for everything today. He ignored my expression this time and kept talking. "I was told by Jared and his girlfriend Kim that we just _have _to go to a restaurant called _The Wild Mountain Café. _And Kim said 'the Mac and Cheese is to die for'." He said smiling.

"I guess it's a good thing I love Mac and Cheese!" I told him grinning.

"I guess so! Ah, good parking on my part. There is the book store, do you want to stop there first and then see what other places catch your eye?" He said pointing to a shop a little way down the road.

"Sure." I told him getting out of the car. "And don't be scared to tell me if you want to stop somewhere. I don't care where we go." I smiled again.

When we got out of the car, we walked towards the bookstore hand in hand while I grinned like an idiot.

I noticed it had gotten a lot colder then when we were at the beach and it looked like it was going to rain.

Seth opened the door to the little book store and a little bell rang signaling a customers arrival.

"Hello. My name is Kaycee. If you guys need any help let me know!"

When I looked to find the source of the voice, I saw a short, pretty girl with choppy, dirty blondish hair standing behind the cash register. She looked very friendly and was smiling at Seth and me. I noticed she was batting her eye lashes at Seth a little too much for my liking.

"Okay thank you." Seth said curtly. I guess he noticed the same thing I did and just wasn't having it.

Seth gripped my hand a little bit tighter then necessary as he led me over to the shelf labeled fiction. He knew I wasn't really a fan, why was he bringing me here?

"I realize you don't like anything about the supernatural, but maybe you just read the wrong book or watched the wrong movie. Can you please just buy one or two for me and see if you can warm up to the idea?" I raised an eye brow and cocked my head to the side. Why did he want me to warm up to the idea of werewolves, vampires, and witches? "It's just something that's . . . a part of me I guess you could say. Please? I will pay for them I swear." He told me practically begging.

I took this as my opportunity. "Alright fine, I will buy a book that involves each," he smiled, "if" his face fell a little bit, "you let me pay for them." I said grinning.

"But–" I cut him off.

"Seth, stop it. You bought all that candy yesterday, you are buying dinner today, and I _guarantee _you are going to insist on buying me everything else I see or want today. I don't want you to have to pay for everything, okay? If it makes you feel any better, you can buy me another book that I want." I practically yelled. Just then the cashier, Kaycee, came around the corner of the aisle and smiled at me.

"Do you guys need any help?" She asked more me then Seth.

"Actually yes, I was just telling my _boyfriend _here that he should go wait in the front of the store while I chose a book. Would you mind helping me pick one out?" I asked smiling but making sure to emphasize the boyfriend part.

Sure we are only on our second date, but she needed to know that we were together and she could _not _touch him, or bat her eyelashes at him for that matter.

"Of course not! What kind of book are you looking for?" Kaycee asked seeming unfazed by my obvious over-protectiveness of Seth. At least she wasn't trying to steal him or anything.

"Well, I need a story about vampires, werewolves, witches, and then I would love a mystery book." I told her.

"Alright, well it will probably be easier to start with the mystery book, which would be right over here." She said leading me away from a very dumb stuck looking Seth.

When we got to the section with all of the mystery books, she made a comment I didn't expect to hear.

"If you don't mind me saying, you and your boyfriend are absolutely adorable!" She said very enthusiastically.

I had to grin. "No I don't mind and thank you."

"Well, just an FYI, I can tell he is completely infatuated with you. He didn't even glance my way when you walked in the store. Keep up whatever you are doing." She told me as we both started laughing.

After Kaycee and I talked a little, she helped me pick out the books that I wanted and Seth made me get, then she rung us up.

"Well she was nice!" I said walking out of the store with a bag of books.

"Really? Judging from the death glares you gave her when we walked in, I wouldn't have guessed." Seth said laughing.

"Oh shut up. You would have been jealous too." I said trying not to smile.

"Well if someone was batting her eyelashes at my _boyfriend _yeah I would probably be jealous."

"Shut up!" I said laughing as I punched his shoulder.

We started walking down the street, not really worried about where we were going, when it started to drizzle.

Seth and I just looked at each other and laughed it off. It wasn't like we couldn't handle a little water.

And then it started to downpour.

"My hair!" I screamed jokingly.

Seth took one look at me and grinned.

"Ah!" I laughed as he picked me up and ran into the nearest store.

When we were safely out of the rain, he set me back on my feet and shook the water off of his hair. I had to admit, his hair looked good wet.

"Why thank you kind sir for saving me and my hair from the horrible rain." I said curtsying.

"You are very welcome madam. I would do it again in a heartbeat." He said bowing as he kissed my hand.

I tried _so _hard not to laugh, but when I did, Seth joined in.

It wasn't until I moved Seth out of the way of people ordering that I realized we were in a little coffee shop.

"Coffee?" He asked as we got into line.

"I'm not a fan. You can get some though."

When the guy at the counter called us up, Seth ordered for us.

"Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream please."

He turned to me when the guy went to make our drinks.

"I don't drink coffee either. It's too . . ." He trailed off looking for the right word.

"Bitter?" I offered.

"Yeah, bitter. But everyone likes hot chocolate." Just as Seth said that, the guy behind the counter handed us our drinks.

We sat down at a little table right next too the window and Seth pulled my chair out for me.

"Why thank you." I said laughing as he walked over to his chair and sat down. Such a gentleman.

"So," he said taking my hand in his, "it's about six now. If we go to dinner at six thirty, we should be home at about ten. Is that okay? Or do you need to be home sooner?" He asked me still smiling.

"Nope. I can be home whenever. I think my parents owe you anyway." I said smiling and taking a sip of my hot cocoa.

"Did you see any other stores that you wanted to stop at?" He asked.

"Well, I did see an electronic store. Do you think we can just stop in there before dinner so I can look at cameras? You know, since my old one is somewhere at the bottom of a river." I laughed.

He didn't seem to think the mention of me drowning was too funny, but he agreed.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked suddenly.

"Um, blue." Like water and the sky. "What's yours?" I asked cautiously.

"Nope. I get to ask the questions this time. What kind of music do you like?"

"Alternative or pop." I thought for a second. "Actually, just about anything except for rap." I said laughing.

"What song do you listen to the most?"

When I told him the name, he replied right away with the artist.

"Out of the country, where have you been?"

"I went on a cruise once with my parents that went to St. Martin, St. Thomas, Bermuda and Puerto Rico. But other then those islands, no where else."

"Where else do you want to go?"

"Probably England or Russia. I like the rain and the cold, plus I love English accents." I said grinning before I took a big gulp of hot chocolate.

It went on like that until we finished our hot chocolate, and then even as we looked at cameras in the electronic store. Endless questions about everything and anything he could think of. From my favorite gemstones and flowers to movies I loved and my favorite characters from those movies, hobbies that I loved, hobbies that I'm not too good at, family I missed, and books – tons and tons of books. One of the many things we seemed to have in common.

I felt like I was talking too much, but he was listening, always listening. I felt like I was boring him, but every time I answered a question, it seemed like he had another one right on the tip of his tongue.

"How many?" The lady at the restaurant asked us.

"Just two." Seth said smiling at me. I noticed the lady's nametag said Katherine.

"I see." Katherine said winking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

She led us to a little booth in the back of the restaurant, secluded from everyone. Giving us our menus, Katherine told us that our waiter would be coming to take our drink orders soon.

As my eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting, someone walked up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Jack. I will be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked. I noticed he wouldn't stop staring at me and seemed to be completely ignoring Seth.

"Um, yeah." I said looking down; his staring was making me a little uncomfortable. "Can I have a root beer?" I asked as he scribbled it down on his notepad.

"I will have the same." Seth told him as he glared at Jack menacingly. I guess I wasn't the only one who got a little bit over protective.

"I will be right back with your drinks." Jack winked at me.

I swear Seth growled.

"Calm." I almost commanded him. And just like a dog, he seemed to listen immediately. It was adorable.

"Sorry." He took my hand with a small smile.

"No need to apologize." I smiled back, just as Jack came with our drinks.

"Here you go miss." He said brushing the scar on my arm as he handed me my root beer. I cringed and I think Seth wanted to rip his arm off.

"Excuse me?" Jack seemed to notice Seth for the first time. "Do you think you could maybe not touch my _girlfriend_?" He asked, not at all polite. Hmm I could get used to that. I tried not to smile.

"And what if she wanted me to?" Jack said. Uh oh.

Seth stood up and the table would have been on the ground if I didn't hold it steady.

Jack looked like a midget next to Seth and I barely held in a chuckle. Seth was about three inches taller and had a lot more muscle.

I realized how weird I must look standing next to him; I was only 5'5" and he must be at least six foot.

I stood up just as Katherine came to the back of the restaurant to see what the commotion was about.

"Seth come on, just sit down." I grabbed his arm as I tried to make him sit. He was shaking again.

"What's going on back here? Oh god. Jack, kitchen. _Now._" Katherine just about yelled.

"Yes maim." He said as he went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that. That's the third time today Jack has caused trouble. I hope you're okay." She said looking at me. "And honey, I don't think your girlfriend plans on looking at another guy anytime soon." She said trying to comfort Seth.

It was true.

Seth didn't seem to be thinking about that and I realized what he was thinking. The scar, the guy. Ah.

"Seth, I'm okay." I said putting my hands on either side of his head. "I promise. Let's _please _just sit and eat." I said kissing his cheek. "Thank you for protecting me though." I whispered in his ear.

Even though I didn't think Jack was dangerous, maybe that would give him a bit of an ego boost or something.

"I will just take over for Jack. What did you folks want to eat? It's on the house." Katherine asked.

Seth was still shaking a little bit so I told her what we wanted.

"We were told the Mac and cheese was amazing. Can we just have an order of that for each of us please?" I asked smiling.

"Of course honey. And your boyfriend is definitely a keeper." She whisper the last part in my ear and I mouthed _I know _as she walked away smiling.

I leaned into his chest and took his hand again and traced little circles on the back of it as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry. That was a little bit unnecessary, but he was a creep and I didn't want him to touch you."

"You mean touch your _girlfriend._" I joked. Hey, karma right?

He grinned. "Yeah, my girlfriend." He said kissing the top of my head.

When the food came, I didn't move from my spot next to Seth.

"This _is _delicious." I said after I swallowed my first forkful.

Seth just nodded in agreement.

After we wolfed down our food, we paid for just our drinks, courtesy of Katherine, and ran back to Seth's car. It was still raining, but Seth has his arm around me and tried to shield me from the rain. He also kept me warm.

"Do you want to heat on?" Seth asked when we got in the car.

"No, I like the cold. Plus I can practically feel the heat coming off of you." I said smiling.

I never really questioned why he was never cold and his body was so warm, but as long as he wasn't sick and it didn't bother him, I didn't bother to ask.

"Well, you can sleep on the way home if you want; it's going to be a long drive." He suggested smiling.

"I'm not tired." I told him. Although I yawned a second later.

He just chuckled and held my hand after he turned the radio on.

I fell asleep not even twenty minutes later with my hand in Seth's and the sound of rain hitting the window.

** Yes, the end to their first date. Tell me if you liked it. And if you have ideas for future dates, let me know! **

** We now have a twitter! Follow us please!**

** Twitter(dot)com/LycanthropyLove**

**- Arielle**


	15. Chapter 15

** Thank you all for your support and love. It really means the world to me. **

**And thank you to my friend Shannon for reading my story and not judging me immensely :D Her as well as my other two best friends, Megan and Kelly, are now completely obsessed! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Feels like I've known you forever  
Feels like you were my very first kiss  
I like you from head to toe  
I like you more than you know  
I can't see myself without you _

_I Tried To Save the World Once - Four Josey_

I heard the door slam open as I was putting pasta in a pot to cook for dinner.

"Arielle!" I cringed as he yelled down the hall.

"Yeah Tyler?" I replied warily.

"What the hell were you doing after school? Why in God's name would you be talking to that loser Dylan?" He practically spit Dylan's name as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well for your information, Dylan has been one of my best friends since fifth grade. You have no right to tell me not to talk to him!" I yelled back without thinking.

"What?" I gulped as he stormed over to where I was.

"Nothing. But you know Tyler, have you ever thought of anger management classes?" I asked for about the twelfth time since we started going out.

"Anger management classes, did you really just suggest that Arielle? You should know better than that. I don't have any anger problems, it's your fault, and you're the one pissing me off." Tyler said hitting the pan of hot water.

"Ow!" I yelled as the boiling water hit my arm. "What the hell Tyler! I didn't even do anything!" I said starting to back into the wall.

"Yeah, you did do something; I don't want you talking to that loser. You stay away from him or you'll both regret it." Tyler quickly brought his hand up and I flinched. He chuckled and started to walk away.

"You can't make me stay away from him Tyler. And you sure as hell can't threaten me either!" I yelled as he continued to walk away. God, why did I put up with this?

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, and his evil grin disappeared as he turned around slowly.

"Oh, love, I can do whatever I want. _You_ don't tell _me_ what to do." He became furious and pushed me. "You might want to change your attitude, deary."

"Don't push me!" I screeched. "I am not changing my attitude for anyone Tyler. _Especially_ you." I said rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me.

Tyler cracked his knuckles.

"You should have been taught not to stand up for yourself; it would have gotten you in a lot less trouble." He watched me rub my arm.

He grabbed it again, tightly.

"_What_? Did that _hurt_? Well it's going to get a _lot_ worse." Tyler snapped and pushed me into the wall.

I heard a loud sound and felt stabbing pain as my head smacked into a picture frame on the wall. I swear I saw stars.

I tried to get up but Tyler just wasn't having it.

All of the glass from the picture frame had fallen on the ground and I was now lying on top of it. Tyler clenched his teeth and grabbed my feet. He dragged me across the floor and I screamed as the glass tore into my skin.

I screeched as one particularly large piece of glass pierced my arm. As Tyler dragged me across the floor, it made a huge cut from my shoulder to my elbow.

Tyler looked down at me.

"That'll show you. You're defenseless, you just can't do anything right,_ can you?_' Tyler lifted his foot over my chest, and just as he started to bring it down we both heard a car outside.

Tyler stopped and ran out the back door as I dragged myself over to the stove.

I reached up hoping to use the counter to pull myself up, but I touched the burner that was still on.

The second I touched it, my hand felt like it was enveloped in heat.

"Ow!" I yelled as I ripped my hand off of it.

I heard my mom come in through the garage door.

"Arielle? Oh my god! Are you okay?" She yelled running over to where I was balled up on the floor.

"Arielle?" She asked again, only this time it sounded far away, and not at all like my mom.

"Arielle?"

I gasped as my vision became clear and I flung myself into an upright position, barely missing the roof of the car. Seth took his eyes off the road to make sure I was okay. When I looked down, I saw our hands still intertwined.

_Well that explains the burning._

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I couldn't really lie to him, and I was a bit too shaken up to even try.

"Just a little nightmare, nothing to worry about." I tried to reassure him.

"We are almost home, just try not to think about it." Seth said. I noticed he clenched the steering wheel a little bit tighter and pressed the gas pedal a little bit harder.

It was still raining and I wanted nothing more then to open the window, stick my hand out and let the water hit my now very hot skin.

The clock on the dashboard read 10:07. As Seth drove the last five minutes home, I stared intently at the forest. I swear I saw several pairs of eyes watching the car.

When we pulled into the driveway, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"I guess Emilee is still here." I said smiling.

"I guess so."

He got out of the car and ran to my side, opening the door for me.

Not giving me a chance to move, he unbuckled my seatbelt, picked me up, and ran to the door.

"I figured you were too tired to walk." He said grinning when he placed me back on my feet and opened the unlocked door.

"Cool Emilee, so if someone was to just break into my house because you forgot to lock the door after I left, it wouldn't be your fault right?" I asked.

"Ummm well, I had the door locked, but umm I heard the car so I unlocked it, ya know just in case you didn't have a key or something. Yeah, that's it." Emilee smiled at her witty response.

"Of course Em." Seth said shaking his head. "I'm assuming you want to go right to bed. So, thank you for accompanying me tod-" I cut him off.

"Actually Seth," I looked at Emilee trying to shoo her away. "Would you mind staying tonight? I realize that what I'm asking is a little bit ridiculous, but that dream I had just scared me a little bit more then I thought." I admit to him.

"Ooooooh! Sounds like someone might actually get some. And in bed nonetheless." Emilee laughed as she walked away.

"That was not the goal Emilee!" I yelled looking down and blushing.

"I realized." Seth said lifting my chin up. "Of course I'll stay, but aren't your parents going to . . ." He let the sentence trail off.

"No. They won't mind. Like I said before, they owe you. But, you might have to hear a few more comments from Emilee before you get to sleep."

"I heard that!" Emilee yelled. "But yeah, you are definitely going to hear comments from me Sethery."

"I don't care Em." Seth yelled back as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt so tiny standing like this, and when he rested his chin on the top of my head, it didn't help that thought.

"I just want to go to bed." I mumbled into his chest.

Seth laughed and Emilee turned off everything in the living room.

"Ahem, I gotta make sure I don't miss anything. This is gonna get good, I can tell." Emilee said as she walked into the hallway where Seth and I were standing.

"Whatever Em." I said shaking my head. Seth let me go, but took my hand as I started walking upstairs. "Are you coming or what?" I yelled down to her.

"Pshh of course, like I said I don't want to miss out on anything. Especially if I hear anything I can comment on." Emilee made inappropriate noises.

"EMILEE." I yelled turning redder then I was before.

And for the first time since I met him, Seth blushed at something Emilee said. I raised an eyebrow at that but continued to walk down the hallway.

I went into the guest room where we kept the freshly folded laundry and grabbed a pair of my dad's pajama pants for Seth.

"The bathroom is right there." I said giving him the pants and pointing to the door. "I figured you didn't want to sleep in jeans." I said smiling.

When Seth went into the bathroom, Emilee ran down the hallway and into my room.

I went to grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in, but Emilee stopped me.

"Nooooooooo!" Emilee said as she made everything really dramatic. She ran over in slow motion as I stood there and looked at her. "Okay, you are NOT, wearing sweatpants. Seth isn't Bruno Mars. You can't go all, hair tied, sweatpants, chillin with no make up on, no no no no. YOU SIR are going to wear shorts, and a cami." She told me.

She handed me a plain blue cami with lace straps and a dark blue and dark green pair of plaid shorts.

"I am going to freeze to death!" I yelled. But then again, Seth _was _very warm. I _guess _I can deal. "Fine, whatever, I will wear the shorts and cami. Hurry up though because Seth is going to be out soon.

"Okay, okay." Emilee said as she started to crawl underneath the bed.

I rolled my eyes and changed faster then I thought possible. I felt a little bit exposed, but Emilee was _not _going to let me change.

"Okay Em, you can come out now." I told her. "Do you need pajamas too?" I asked.

Emilee laughed. "Nah man I'll sleep in my undies, and don't worry. I'm not gonna sleep under your bed, just in case the bed frame breaks." She winked at me.

"EMILEE!" I yelled for about the millionth time that night. "Whatever, freeze to death." I laughed just as Seth walked out of the bathroom.

He was wearing the blue and green plaid pants I had handed him and was shirtless. My heart stopped for a second. He hadn't seen me yet, since he was still in the process of folding his shirt.

He looked up and dropped his clothes.

"BED TIME!" Emilee yelled as she caught the clothes mid-air and put them on the desk. "Hey, while you guys are staring evilly into each others souls, wanna like point out where the blankets are?"

I looked down and blushed. It was like the beach all over again. I didn't think I would ever get used to Seth and his . . . charms.

"Yeah uh sorry." Seth said clearing his throat and grabbing two blankets out of the hall closet for Emilee.

Seth closed the door behind himself as Emilee set up her make-shift bed on the floor.

""Now if anyone steps on me, I swear I will murder you in your sleep. The last thing you will remember on this green Earth is a pink elephant nommin on your brains." She said in all seriousness when she was done.

"Okay Em," I said lifting up the blankets. "But you're turning off the lights!" I giggled as Seth chuckled and we both flopped onto my bed.

I pulled the covers over both of us and snuggled into Seth's chest as he put his arms around me. I _knew _he would keep me warm.

I practically fell asleep right away as I listened to Seth's heartbeat.

As tired as I was, I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, never really asleep.

"You know, she doesn't have to choose you." Emilee suddenly said, although it sounded so far away and so dream-like that I wasn't sure I was even awake.

I had to assume they were talking about me, but why did I have to choose? And who was I choosing?

"I know." Seth said solemnly.

"She could choose someone else."

"I know." Seth repeated, letting annoyance seep into his voice.

"There's always the possibility she'll freak out and won't talk to you any more.

"I _know._" Seth growled quietly.

As much as I wanted to ask what he had to tell me, I stayed quiet as I listened to their soft, dream-like voices.

I'm just saying, yo!" It sounded like she was trying to hold in a laugh. "You should probably mention that to her pretty soon."

"So do you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it eventually."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"Umm, I don't know. Do you want to tell her first? And what if she already thinks about it, or notices things."

"She doesn't know what to look for. And I told you, she isn't into supernatural."

It sounded like Emilee chuckled.

"If only she knew." He laughed. It sounded sad.

"The bestie and the boyfriend." Emilee agreed.

My best friend and my boyfriend _**what**__? _I almost shrieked.

"I think it's a little too early to start with the labels Emilee. A lot might have happened since then, but don't forget she has only been here since Monday."

"Hah, Sethery I've known you for almost forever. You totally want her, and not in the kinky way either. Like even though I joke about it, when you look at her dude . . . you love her."

"You know that more than anyone outside the pack. I just don't want her to feel like she has to make any decisions when she doesn't know the whole truth." He paused, thinking for a minute. Or so I assumed.

"What if she runs? Far far away; so far that I can never find her again?" He asked with obvious worry in his voice. "Or what if something happens to her and I can't stop it. What if she gets hurt and it's my fault? Or what if –" Emilee cut off his hushed concerns.

"Dude, she totally won't. Trust me man. I can tell you already that she is just as," she seemed to be looking for the right word. "interested in you, as you are in her. And she's Arielle. When is she not hurt? You guard her every second of the day, and if it's not you, it's Jared, or Embry, or Leah, or someone else that you trust with her life, even if it's only for a minute. And now that I think about it, holy crap you're a creeper" Emilee reassured him.

What is she talking about? I am beyond lost; I have to be dreaming!

"Oh, and ya know, sorry for pointing you out that day in the parking lot. I knew what was going on, but your face was too priceless for her too miss! Maybe your expression will come in handy when you try to explain later."

"Yeah, thanks," He whispered sarcastically. "She probably thought I was a freak." He laughed a little. "She probably still does."

"Oh come on. Prince charming? Who would think you were a freak!" Emilee mocked.

"Please! You are probably the weirdest person she knows!" It sounded like Seth was smiling when he said it.

It was quiet for a little while before Seth started whispering again.

"She just . . . amazes me, you know?"

"Yeah, Sethery, we all know. And we never stop hearing about it, ya blabber mouth. God." There was a smile in her in her voice this time.

Then there was silence again.

"Yo, Seth?" Emilee asked. She sounded almost scared.

"Yeah Em?"

"What if she _does _run?"

"I don't know Emilee, but I am going to try my damn hardest to make sure she doesn't."

And with those last words, I drifted deeper into unconsciousness, where I hoped my dreams made more sense.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter really showed you a couple different things that I felt needed to get across. So just for the record, who is **_positive_** they know Emilee's secret? **

**I'm thinking maybe three more dates before her tells her. Well, three **_**official **_**dates :)**

**Is there anything you want to see in Seth's POV before their next date?**

**- Arielle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys, this is just a little fluff chapter so don't get too excited. They did drop about three hints, but Arielle and Seth still have a date or two left before he tells her :p I think Arielle might completely tell her story during the second date. Let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Don't leave cause there's something about me and you._

_You gotta stick around, stick around, around._  
_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if its_  
_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._  
_You gotta stick around._

_Take a look, take a breath._  
_Take a chance on everything I've said._  
_Take your heart, and take your time._  
_And maybe one day you'll be mine._

_Stick Around - Ariana Grande & Graham Phillips_**  
**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth."

I felt a poke at my arm. "Yo, Seth." She whispered again.

"What Em?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes closed.

"Can you just come into the hallway real quick?" She asked.

I sighed. "Sure. Give me a minute."

Practically prying Arielle off of me, I got up from her bed.

_She looks so peaceful._ I thought as I took one look at her before following Emilee into the hallway.

I glanced out the huge bay window above the front door and saw it was still raining. Big shock there.

"This better be good for you to wake me up." I yawned as I stretched.

"So I was just having this dream right, and like what if we start making things more obvious. Ya know like, so Arielle starts getting used to the weirdness."

"Sounds good, Em. And I plan on telling her. Just give me another official Friday night date or two, alright? I don't want her to freak out _too _much." I told her laughing.

"Hah, why don't you make your woman breakfast?" Emilee suggested.

"Actually Emilee, that's a pretty good idea." I said slapping her on the back as I headed down stairs.

I should probably make food for her parents too.

Emilee came down stairs and handed me a shirt.

"Your probably gonna want this, I don't think her parents would like a random half naked boy cooking in their kitchen. I mean I wouldn't have a problem with it buuuut ya know."

Putting the shirt on, Emilee grabbed the ingredients I would need to make pancakes and put them on the counter.

I found the pan, bowl, and whisk I would need and started cooking.

**Arielle's POV**

As I smelt the delicious foods being cooked downstairs, I realized I was freezing and Seth and Emilee were missing from my room.

I rolled over and stared out of my window. It was still raining. Of course.

The second I started to think I didn't want to move, the door was opened and Seth came waltzing in with a tray of pancakes and bacon. It looked like enough to feed an army. I sat up and he put the tray on my bed.

"Morning beautiful." He said kissing my head.

"Morning." I smiled. "Is this all for me?" I asked wide eyed.

"No, it's all mine, MUAHAHAHAHA." Emilee walked in carrying three glasses and orange juice.

"Actually," Seth looked at Emilee and then back at me. "It's for all three of us."

"Oh thank god! I was going to say. You know I don't eat that much." I laughed.

Seth handed Emilee and I each a plate.

"Take what you want first." He told us.

"Take what you want now, cause Mr. Stomach here will eat everything." Emilee laughed.

When all of us each had a plate full of food, Seth more then Emilee and I combined, we sat and just talked.

Seth was eating really quickly and he looked like he was expecting something.

""Yeah Seth, you wolf down that food! Hah, you're like _Maggie and the Ferocious Beast_ over here!" I thought I saw her wink at him.

He smiled and kept eating.

I rolled my eyes; probably just Emilee being weird.

As soon as I was done eating—I was the last one done—Seth took our plates, silverware, and cups downstairs on the tray.

"I don't know what we're doing today but try to look a little sexy, got it womanizer." Emilee told me when Seth was downstairs.

"Emilee, it is raining, it's Sunday, and I am cold. I am wearing jeans a cami and a hoodie whether _you _like it or not." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"BLEHH." Emilee shouted. Oh well.

Eventually Emilee and I were presentable and walked downstairs to find Seth wearing different clothes.

"Jared dropped them off for me this morning." He told me when I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about you guys, but for me, today is a day of rest." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'm so wiped from all the partying I did at your house yesterday!" Emilee said sarcastically as Seth and I laughed.

"Can we go sit on my porch?" I asked.

"It's raining! Ahhhhhhh!" Emilee yelled. Seth smiled and grabbed my hand, ignoring Emilee. "Ahhhhhhh the rain, I'm melting, I'm meltinggggg." Emilee yelled.

When we got outside, Seth and I sat on the swing as Emilee grudgingly followed and sat on a wicker chair. We were shielded from the water and wind, but we could still watch and listen to the rain fall.

For about ten minutes, we were all silent. Even Emilee. We just watched the rain as I leaned on Seth. I was debating getting a book when Emilee spoke up.

"Hey Sethery, wasn't there sumfin you wanted to give Arielley?"

"Oh I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder. Can you go get the box for me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, let me just move from my super comfy chair to get you a box of wonder." She said sarcastically, but she got up anyway.

"You got me a present?" I asked when Emilee left.

"Yes. You'll like it, I promise." He grinned.

"When in god's name did you have time to get me a present?"

"Yesterday."

"When we were in Seattle? I was with you the whole time! How did you manage that?" I practically yelled. How on Earth . . .

"I have my ways." He told me just as Emilee walked back onto the porch not even a minute after she had left.

"Hey Em, that was fast. Almost like magic." There was something in his smile that told me they were up to something and I was just too dumb to put it all together.

"You know how I do, and here is your package Mr. Clearwater, just sign right here." Emilee winked.

She gave Seth the box who then proceeded to give it to me.

"I figured you couldn't live without one." He told me as I opened the box.

I opened the box and couldn't believe it. "Oh my god!"

**Seth's POV**

"I'm assuming you like it?" I asked her. I really hoped she liked it.

"You do realize that this camera is a camera specifically made for photography. And that it's close to four hundred dollars." Arielle told me.

"I got a good deal." I smiled.

Not really. It was about four hundred dollars anyway, but the smile she had on her face right now was worth every penny and more.

"I can't even . . . I don't know . . . Thank you?" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"You deserve it. I saw all the photography you had around your house and in your room. It was amazing. And how can you use a gift like that when your camera is at the bottom of a river?"

She looked at me and grinned before placing the camera back in the box and putting the box on the ground.

"Thank you." She said as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Dude, are you crying?" Emilee asked from her spot on the wicker chair.

"No." Arielle said stubbornly as she pulled her face away from my shoulder.

She smiled as I wiped a tear from her face.

"Are you legit crying over a camera?" Emilee said ruining the moment.

"Emilee, leave her alone." I defended. "Should I tell her about the time you cried over Tyler Collins in ninth grade?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree there buddy." She said glaring at me. Well, that was actually pretty subtle.

"So what do you say we go somewhere so you can use that new camera of yours?" I asked Arielle as I kissed the top of her head.

"Really!" She yelled as she stood up. "Let me just get my coat and an umbrella and then we can go!" She said running inside.

In a matter of two seconds flat, she was outside with her jacket on, a jacket for Emilee and I, and umbrellas for all three of us.

"Someone's a little eager." Emilee said rolling her eyes.

"Someone's a little bitter." Arielle said sticking her tongue at Emilee.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. She _was _excited, and every cent I paid for that camera was definitely worth her reaction.

"I expect an autograph when you and your photos make it big." I told her as we walked to the car.

"You won't need an autograph; you will have the real thing."

And the smile on her face right then and there was something I won't forget anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys so much for everything! I don't know if you realized, but we hit a hundred reviews! Special thanks to my hundredth reviewer Ballet Obsessed! **

**I really have the next three chapters already written, and I can't wait for you all to read them! I know a lot of you have been waiting for Seth to tell her, and he will. In two chapters :D Sorry, I know you all probably hate me, but enjoy this for now!  
**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try_  
_The tension's building in my mind_  
_I wanna scream and I know why_

_It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear_  
_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_  
_It's too quiet in here, make it all go away_  
_Why can't we break this silence finally?_  
_Make it all go away, it's so quiet in here_

_Quiet - Demi Lovato_

It's been about a week since Seth gave me my camera, and trust me, I have put it to good use. Every day after school he has taken me to someunknown location and I took pictures of _everything._

On Monday it was the beach with the steep cliffs, Tuesday the woods behind the school with a little stream, Wednesday a little meadow right on the border of Forks and La Push **filled **with the most beautiful flowers, you get the point. It was like sight seeing and photography all in one. And it was _very _fun.

We were spending just about every available second with each other, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ever since our date in Seattle on Saturday, I have found out more about Seth than I thought possible. Every other day we spent together was my time to ask questions, and I made sure I used those days well.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled as the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout my house. Grabbing my phone, keys, and wallet, I sprinted down the stairs, practically tripping over my feet, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

As I pulled the door open so fast I barely missed my face, I saw the most perfect guy standing on my front steps, and with a bouquet of flowers nonetheless.

"Well hello there," He chuckled.

"Hi." I breathed.

I hadn't seen Seth since Friday night, and even though it was only six pm on Saturday, it felt like it had been weeks.

He just laughed as I jumped on him, not caring if I sent us tumbling down my front steps; thankfully he was strong enough to have barely moved.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his chest.

God, now I really feel like one of those love sick girls in movies. The ones that everyone always wants to punch in the face because they can't be away from their boyfriend for five seconds, you know? Yeah, now I'm one of them.

"I missed you too." Seth said putting his chin on my head.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Sorry." I apologized to my dad as I detached myself from Seth.

Seth was grinning as I blushed, and he handed me the flowers.

"These are for you." He said handing me a _gorgeous _bouquet of pink lilies; my favorite flower. World's greatest boyfriend? I think so.

"Thank you!" I squealed as my mom came walking in with a vase full of water.

"Perfect timing mom!" I said delicately placing the flowers in the vase and turning to hug Seth.

I kissed his cheek. "I love them."

"I hoped you would." He said grinning. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jewel." Seth waved.

"Hi Seth." My mom smiled at him.

My dad smiled slightly; Seth was growing on him. "Hello Seth."

"If you don't mind, I am taking your daughter away for the evening." Seth said politely.

"Of course not Seth. Have fun!" My mom yelled as we got in Seth's car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

I sat, impatiently tapping my foot, as Seth kept driving. I nearly jumped out of the car the second we parked in the parking lot of a small ice cream parlor that overlooked the ocean.

"Ice cream?" I asked, very confused as we hopped out of the car and headed toward the door. If that's what he wanted to do, I didn't care.

"What? You don't _want_ ice cream?" He was grinning. Of course I wanted ice cream, and he knew it.

"You're such a jerk." I smiled.

Seth picked me up and twirled me around.

"But I'm your jerk." I couldn't help but grin.

"Ladies first." Seth said as he held the door open for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I giggled and skipped into the parlor as the girl behind the counter smiled at me.

"And what do you two love birds want?" She asked.

"One regular cone of butter pecan for my girlfriend here, and one-"

"Regular cone of chocolate mint chip for my boyfriend." I laughed.

As she scooped some ice cream into our cones, she made casual conversation.

"I think the fact that you know each others favorite ice cream is adorable. Have fun on your date."

I just laughed as she handed us each our ice cream.

"Four dollars." She said as Seth handed her a five dollar bill.

She handed him a dollar back and I noticed a jar of coins and small bills sitting on the counter. It was a donation jar for a major charity trying to preserve reservations for wolves and other forest creatures on the East Coast.

"How much do you want that dollar?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face.

"You can have it, why?" He laughed, handing me the dollar. I put it right in the jar.

"So you support the wolves too huh? Is there _any_ evil in you?" He asked as the girl behind the counter laughed.

"No." I grinned and skipped out of the store.

As I headed back to the car, not sure where we were going, Seth grabbed my elbow and stopped me.

"We aren't done here." He grinned. "We are going for a walk on the beach."

Ah, so it was one of those dates; walk on the beach, watch the sun set, talk about life sort of things. Alright.

"Alright, let's go!" I yelled as I walked down the little wooden steps that led down to the rocky sand.

Seth followed right on my heels like a dog, and took my hand in his.

"It's gorgeous out." I commented as we walked along the beach eating our ice cream.

When we finished out ice cream, Seth sat down in the sand and patted the spot next to him.

"Remember last week when we were here?" I asked, smiling at the memory.

"No?" I didn't know if he was really confused or not.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"How could I forget?" Seth asked as he tackled me like he had the previous week.

And just like the week before, sand flew everywhere, and we rolled around laughing before he put all of his weight on his forearms, hovering on top of me.

Grinning exactly like we always do when we are around each other, I rolled him over so I was lying on top of him, and I kissed him. Just like the week before. And although everything was the same, it was all somehow different.

Different date, different time of day, but the way our lips moved was the same. And I felt the same comforting feeling that I got whenever Seth was around.

I had noticed during the week that anytime he was around, I instantly felt relieved, even though I didn't realize how tense I was until he showed up. And every time I walked into the room, the same thing happened with Seth; it was like an imaginary weight was lifted off his shoulders, and we both seemed happier.

As I pulled away, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Come meet my mom and sister."

"What?" I asked, laughing. That was random.

"Come meet my mom and sister." He repeated, still smiling.

"Okay." I laughed again.

"Seriously?"

"If you want me too, why not!"

Seth somehow managed to sit up with me still lying on top of him, and stand us both up.

"Come on." He said, stretching out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand and followed him to the car. When we started driving away from the beach, I suddenly got nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" I frowned. I honestly can say I would cry.

"Of course they are going to like you! They are going to _love_ you." He shot me a reassuring smile. "Just not as much as I do." He mumbled so low, I knew it was one of those things I wasn't supposed to hear.

"What about your sister? Didn't you say she was over-protective? She is going to hate me. I have this gut feeling she is going to hate me. Please don't make me go!" I begged, almost in tears now; I don't know why though!

I was being completely irrational, but I had this gut feeling that I would be the cause of a fight.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to me, taking one of my hands in both of his.

"Arielle, stop it." He said firmly. "I don't care if my mother and sister like you, even though I am positive they will. Does it really matter what they think? It's my decision to be with you, and that's all that should matter." Seth told me as I stared at him in confusion.

"I guess not, but I just want them to like me." I said sadly.

"Stop." He said softly as he brushed away tears I hadn't realized had formed.

Why was I being so ridiculous?

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" I laughed.

He smiled and started the car again, continuing to hold my hand.

Seth literally drove four blocks, and we reached his house.

It was a cute little white house with a tiny garden in the front, a porch with an overhang that had a swing under it, and a ton of windows. It looked very comfy, and I could definitely see Seth living here.

When he came to my side of the car, I was shaking. I had heard from Emilee and Celeste that Leah wasn't really the nicest person.

"Come on." He gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand, helping me get out of the car.

"Hey mom! Leah! There's someone I want you to meet!" Seth yelled as we walked into his house.

Everything from the light yellow walls and the family pictures on the wall to the abused furniture and somewhat cluttered counters was homey looking. It was _definitely _Seth's house.

A woman with the same copper skin and black hair as Seth turned the corner. She looked like a tough woman, but at the moment she was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mom, this is Arielle. Arielle, this is my mom, Sue Clearwater." Seth introduced us.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater." I smiled again and stuck my hand out, but instead of shaking it like I intended, she used it to pull me into a hug.

"Hi Arielle, it's nice to finally meet you. And call me Sue; not many people around here call me Mrs. Clearwater." She laughed. "So you are the one that has been on my sons mind for the past week and a half."

I blushed as Seth coughed and gave his mom a look that I couldn't quite make out. It almost looked like a warning.

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I speak." Sue laughed again and motioned for me to take a seat of the couch. "Come sit. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you." I smiled as I sat on the end of the couch. Seth sat right next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I don't know if it was the fact that his mom seemed to like me already, but Seth was grinning for some unknown reason.

"Hey Leah, come on already!" Seth yelled over his shoulder, just as she was walking down the stairs.

She was beautiful in an exotic sort of way. She had the same copper skin and black hair as her mother, brother, and most of the people on the reservation. Her hair was choppy and even from my spot on the couch I could tell she had very long eyelashes. Ones that I am insanely jealous of. Right away I was intimidated.

"Finally. Arielle, this is my sister, Leah. Leah, this is Arielle, my girlfriend." He grinned as he introduced me again.

"Hi Leah, it's nice to meet you." I smiled politely at her. She was looking me over and her face didn't show any one particular emotion.

"Likewise." Leah said, narrowing her eyes. Although I got the feeling that she didn't think so.

"Arielle, I know you and Seth just went out for ice cream, but stay for dinner!" Sue said a couple minutes later to break the tension.

"Oh, well actually Mom-"

"I would love to." I interrupted Seth. We were originally going back to the beach, but I wanted to actually spend some time with his mom and sister.

Seth gave me a look of confusion before smiling. I guess he didn't think I would want to stay.

I thought I saw Leah roll her eyes at her brother, but I couldn't be sure.

A few minutes later, the table was set, dinner was put in front of us, and everyone took their plate full. Seth and Leah each had more food on their plate than Sue and I together.

Sue just stared lovingly at her children, and I'm sure I was giving Seth a similar look. Not on purpose, but Emilee tells me that is what I look like anytime he is around.

"So Arielle, did you take any good pictures when Seth took you out this week?" Sue asked me suddenly. I didn't know she knew what Seth and I were doing.

"She better have, that camera only cost him four hundred bucks." Leah spat.

Seth shot her a dirty look that I didn't think was possible coming from him.

"Don't worry, I did." I continued despite her rude comment. "I took a lot actually! Seth and I found some old frames and hung them up around my house."

"Hey Arielle, would you mind making me a copy of the one blue flower that is hanging in your room? I think my mom would love it." Seth smiled apologetically.

"Of course not!" I smiled back. I didn't have a feeling this was going very well though.

"I'm sure it's gorgeous." Sue smiled at me. "Hey Arielle, maybe since you and Seth have been spending so much time together, your parents would like to come over for dinner one night this week. I would love to have them." She offered.

"Sounds good to me! What do you think Seth?" I asked him as his mom shot Leah a look.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled again. "As long as you let her help you cook mom." Seth continued. "She is a fantastic chef." He bragged to his mother.

"Seth, stop. I'm sure your mom is much better than me. I'm not even that good!" I blushed. He needed to stop.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Sue grinned at me.

"Alright." I grinned back.

"Oh mom! I almost forgot to tell you Sam called before. There is a council meeting in two weeks."

"Thank you Seth. Do you think Arielle would want to come to one of the camp fires?" Sue asked her son.

"What campfire?" I asked suddenly.

"Ugh, really mom? Why would you bring that up?" Leah scoffed.

Did she not want me to go?

"I thought she would want to come. It would be good for her to hear the stories of our people and the land." Sue said winking at Seth. Okay . . . ?

"Ugh, whatever." Leah said again. Sue was the one to shoot her a look this time.

"So Arielle, I hear you are in all honors classes? Were you in honors classes back home?"

"Oh so she's an amazing chef, a photographer, _and_ she's in honors classes." Leah rolled her eyes. "Perfect." I really didn't understand what I did to make her so upset with me. I really wanted to cry.

"And she has been on swim team since she was five, state backstroke champion for New Jersey three years running, and holds the state record for track five years in a row." Seth told his sister firmly.

I just wanted t run out of the room from embarrassment. Sue continued to smile at me, although it looked a little strained now. Like she was trying not to yell.

"I bet I can run faster." Leah sneered.

"Leah, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Seth asked angrily as he and his sister stood up furiously and stormed into the kitchen.

Sue and I moved from the table and continued I conversation. I could hear Seth and Leah's argument in the kitchen from where I now sat on the couch, and I'm sure Sue could as well. She kept trying to keep conversation going, but I felt completely horrible about everything.

"So, Arielle, how do you like La Push so far?" She asked politely.

"Just because you and her can't help what you have doesn't mean I have to like it!" Leah practically screeched from the kitchen.

I winced. "It's fine. I love the weather, so that isn't a problem."

"Leah, come on! I know you and Sam had your issues but it's not going to be the same for us!" Seth argued. Who was Sam?

Sue tried to block out her children as she went on.

"Is school okay? I know it can be tough, moving in the middle of high school. Do you and Seth have a lot of classes together?"

"Don't you dare bring that up Seth Clearwater. You know damn well something similar could happen to you!" Leah yelled again. Hearing their fight only made me feel worse.

"You don't know that!" Seth argued again. I heard him continue, but it was too quiet for me to make out the words.

"It's okay. We have three classes together. Four next semester."

"Well that's nice." She commented, trying her best to smile. I just nodded.

"I don't _have_ to like her Seth. And if she hurts you, I _definitely _won't like her." Leah's voice sounded like ice, even from here.

I winced again and felt tears well up in my eyes.

Sue noticed my reaction and suddenly stood up, furious. She stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Are you two kidding me? You know how much I love you, but this is ridiculous. Leah, you couldn't have waited later to discuss this with your brother? We can hear more than enough out there to put two and two together." It was true; we were missing more then half of the conversation, but from what I was getting Leah was not a fan of me. Or Seth and I being together for that matter.

"Seth, your poor girlfriend is sitting on the couch out there ready to ball her eyes out. Either get her out of the house, or take her home. I think she has dealt with enough of your sisters' intimidation for one day." Sue was being so nice and I was the reason Seth and Leah were fighting in the first place.

"Leah, I expect an apology to her the second you walk out of this door." Sue said firmly.

I still had my head down, but when I heard the door to the kitchen open, I lifted it to see who was coming out first. It was Leah.

"Listen Arielle, I'm sorry, okay? I don't hate you if that is all you got out of that. I may be just a bit bitter and over-protective, but I don't hate you." Leah told me as she walked up the stairs.

Sue was next and she had nothing but kindness to show me.

"I'm sorry honey. It's not your fault Leah is the way she is. I know it's going to be a little difficult, but try not to take it _too _personally." She told me as she hugged me before following Leah up the stairs.

When Seth came out of the kitchen it took everything I had to not sob. He looked so guilty and upset, and I knew it was partially my fault.

"I'm sorry about her." Seth apologized as he tried to smile. "And I'm _really _sorry that you had to hear any of that. Or go through any of it. Definitely not what I had planned." He tried to smile again.

This time I couldn't stop the tears as I put my head in my hands.

I saw Seth walk towards me from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't move and see his face again. He lifted me up from the couch and I buried my face in his chest as I continued to cry.

I felt the cold air and knew we were outside. He was probably taking me home.

By the time we reached my house, I was out of tears to cry and just sat there with my makeup smeared and my face blotchy and red. I couldn't make myself get out of the car, so Seth got out, picked me up again, and carried me into my house.

He laid me down on my bed and sat down right next to me.

"I'm sorry." He told me sincerely.

"It's not your fault." I tried to smile. It wasn't happening.

"It's not yours either. I promise." He told me firmly. "I'll let you sleep, you look exhausted, and you went through more then you should have." Seth continued, kissing the top of my head. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." He promised.

The second he turned out my lights and left, I was out.


	18. Chapter 18

**As requested by luna moon18 and my friend Shannon, this chapter is in Seth's POV :) I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_  
_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_  
_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_  
_I can make believe that you're here tonight_  
_That you're here tonight_

_Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard_**  
**

**Seth's POV**

"Hey Leah, come on already!" I yelled over my shoulder, just as she was coming down the stairs.

I watched as Leah and Arielle looked each other over. Arielle looked intimidated, and Leah looked surprised. I know my sister well; she probably wasn't ready for Arielle to look so . . . sweet.

"Finally. Arielle, this is my sister, Leah. Leah, this is Arielle, my girlfriend." I grinned. I would never get used to introducing her as my girlfriend.

"Hi Leah, it's nice to meet you." Arielle smiled, polite as always.

Leah looked Arielle over again and I couldn't describe a single emotion that passed over her face.

"Likewise." Leah said, narrowing her eyes. The tone of Leah's voice and the shock on Arielle's face made me want to say something, but I didn't for fear of Leah's retaliation.

"Arielle, I know you and Seth just went out for ice cream, but stay for dinner!" My mom said a little while later. She was always trying to fix Leah's mistakes.

I planned on taking Arielle back to the beach, and I didn't think she wanted to stay.

"Oh, well actually Mom-" I started.

"I would love to." Arielle interrupted.

I looked at her, very confused, before smiling. She wanted to stay?

Leah glanced at me and rolled her eyes quickly before glancing at Arielle. I growled slightly under my breath and gave Leah a warning look. I swear, if she screwed this up for me . . .

My mom went to setting the table and putting dinner out for us. Leah and I took our usual portions, which was probably more than twice a normal portion. We were werewolves; we were hungry.

My mom looked at Leah and me and smiled. She always looked at us with love and adoration ever since my dad died. Not that she didn't before, but ever since, she has done it every chance she gets.

Arielle was giving me the same sort of look. Not like a mother gives her child, but like a girl who is completely infatuated with her boyfriend.

I smiled, but Leah made a quiet gagging noise.

"So Arielle, did you take any good pictures when Seth took you out this week?" My mom asked Arielle. I had told her what we were doing every day this week. She always "awed" like a typical mother.

"She better have, that camera only cost him four hundred bucks." Leah spat.

I shot her the dirtiest look I could manage to my sister. That was _completely _unnecessary.

"Don't worry, I did." Arielle continued, trying her best to ignore Leah. "I took a lot actually! Seth and I found some old frames and hung them up around my house."

I almost laughed at the memory.

"_Hey Seth! Come on already! It's scary up here." Arielle yelled, laughing at my fear of breaking the ladder that led to the attic._

_As I started to walk up the stairs, I heard her start to cheer a little._

"_Yay!"_

"_I'm assuming you found some?" I asked, popping my head into the dark, dusty room._

_I saw her picking up one framed picture as I walked towards her, being careful not to step on a loose board._

"_Yeah." She mumbled. Something wasn't right._

"_What's the matter?" _

_She was ready to smash the whole box, but I managed to grab it from her before she could. _

"_What-" I started, before looking into the box. It was filled with pictures of her, and I assumed her old friends, laughing and smiling._

"_Oh." Was all I said as she buried her face in my chest and started crying._

_I didn't know what to say, so I just rubbed small circles on her back._

"_I'm done. I have to get rid of all of those." Arielle sniffled, trying to take the box from me._

"_I don't think so." I moved it to just out of her reach. "I will take the box downstairs. You go down first." I told her firmly._

_ Without saying a word, she started down the little wooden ladder._

_ I looked around, and conveniently found a white board marker. I took out the first picture and drew on it, then did the same for each picture._

_ "Seth, let's go. I want to have the pictures framed before my parents get home." Arielle yelled from the bottom of the ladder a few minutes later._

_ "Coming!" I yelled back, chuckling to myself._

_ "Give me the box." She said when I got downstairs._

_ "Here you go." I grinned._

_ Taking the first frame out of the box, she started laughing._

_ "What?" I asked innocently._

_ "Oh please. Like you didn't do this." Arielle said, pointing to the pictures._

_ I had drawn devil horns, tails, mustaches and beards on all of her friends, and angel wings and a halo on her._

_ "I think it is a very accurate depiction." I defended myself as she put the picture back in the box before hugging me._

"Hey Arielle, would you mind making me a copy of the one blue flower that is hanging in your room? I think my mom would love it." I smiled apologetically for Leah's rude comment. It was true though, blue was my mom and Arielle's favorite color.

"Of course not!" She smiled back, trying her best to pretend nothing had happened.

"I'm sure it's gorgeous." My mom smiled at her. I had to thank her later for ignoring Leah. "Hey Arielle, maybe since you and Seth have been spending so much time together, your parents would like to come over for dinner one night this week. I would love to have them." Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Sounds good to me! What do you think Seth?" Arielle asked as my mom shot Leah a warning look similar to the one I had given her before.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. "As long as you let her help you cook mom. She is a fantastic chef." I bragged. Again, very true.

I had never met anyone that could cook as well as her. My mom didn't even compare, although I would never tell her that.

"Seth, stop. I'm sure your mom is much better than me. I'm not even that good!" Arielle blushed. It was the truth! Nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." My mom grinned at Arielle as she teased her.

"Alright." Arielle grinned back.

"Oh mom! I almost forgot to tell you Sam called before. There is a council meeting in two weeks." I mentioned. It hadn't _completely _slipped my mind, but if I knew my mom well enough,

"Thank you Seth. Do you think Arielle would want to come to one of the camp fires?" And there we go.

"What campfire?" Arielle asked as soon as her name was brought up.

"Ugh, really mom? Why would you bring that up?" Leah scoffed.

Are you kidding me? Leah knew better than anyone that Arielle needed to go to the campfire _at least _once.

"I thought she would want to come. It would be good for her to hear the stories of our people and the land." My mom winked at me.

"Ugh, whatever." Leah said again. My mom shot Leah another look, but continued. Arielle probably felt very intrusive, and my mom was trying to make sure she didn't.

"So Arielle, I hear you are in all honors classes? Were you in honors classes back home?" My mom continued to ask Arielle about her life.

"Oh so she's an amazing chef, a photographer, _and_ she's in honors classes." Leah rolled her eyes. "Perfect." Leah commented. She was going to hear about this later.

"And she has been on swim team since she was five, state backstroke champion for New Jersey three years running, and holds the state record for track five years in a row." I bragged. Hopefully she would just stop talking and realize it wasn't a competition.

My mom was trying to force a smile, and I knew she was trying _very _hard not to yell.

"I bet I can run faster." Leah sneered. Or she was going to hear about it now.

"Leah, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" I asked angrily as I stormed into the kitchen with Leah right on my tail.

"Are you kidding me Leah? What is going on with you?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice down.

"Really Seth? Maybe you should ask your 'perfect' little girlfriend."

"Leah, you are being completely ridiculous and rude. Just knock it off!" I yelled. "It's not my fault that she is my imprint and I love her! You of all people should know that."

"Just because you and her can't help what you have doesn't mean I have to like it!" Leah screeched.

"Leah, come on! I know you and Sam had your issues but it's not going to be the same for us!" I argued. "Just because you went through the pain, doesn't mean we are going too."

"Don't you dare bring that up Seth Clearwater. You know damn well something similar could happen to you!" Leah yelled again.

"You don't know that!" I argued again. "She is my imprint. You were not Sam's. Why in God's name would I be hurt like you were?"

"Maybe she won't stay with you Seth. Maybe she will leave and you will be left in pain for the rest of your life."

"Why can't you just try and like her? She is definitely going to run if you keep acting like a bitch."

"I don't _have_ to like her Seth. And if she hurts you, I _definitely _won't like her." Leah's voice almost made me shiver.

My mom suddenly stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind her,

"Are you two kidding me? You know how much I love you, but this is ridiculous. Leah, you couldn't have waited later to discuss this with your brother? We can hear more than enough out there to put two and two together." In the middle of arguing, I forgot to try and be quiet.

"Seth, your poor girlfriend is sitting on the couch out there ready to ball her eyes out. Either get her out of the house, or take her home. I think she has dealt with enough of your sisters' intimidation for one day." Jesus Christ. I screwed up.

"Leah, I expect an apology to her the second you walk out of this door." My mom continued.

Leah walked out of the kitchen first and I just stood there, listening to her hopefully sincere apology.

"Listen Arielle, I'm sorry, okay? I don't hate you if that is all you got out of that. I may be just a bit bitter and over-protective, but I don't hate you." Good enough. For now.

My mom was next to leave the kitchen, and she sounded kind as usual.

"I'm sorry honey. It's not your fault Leah is the way she is. I know it's going to be a little difficult, but try not to take it _too _personally." I assumed Leah and my mom went upstairs to talk.

When I walked out of the kitchen, I took one look at Arielle's face and wanted to spill everything right there. Why did Leah have to ruin everything for me?

"I'm sorry about her." I apologized, trying to smile. My mom was right; she looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute. "And I'm _really _sorry that you had to hear any of that. Or go through any of it. Definitely not what I had planned." I tried to smile again, very unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, Arielle put her head in her hands and started crying.

I felt incredibly guilty. I walked towards her and picked her up as she continued to cry into my chest. I was going to kill Leah for doing this to her. Not that it was only her fault, but she had started this whole thing.

I opened the door and headed toward my car. Hopefully it wasn't _too _cold out for her. I was only taking her home though.

As I drove to her house, I made a decision with myself. I was telling her Monday. We have been having too many close calls lately, and the sooner I tell her the better. But would she believe me?

Probably not.

When I got to her house, Arielle was slumped in the passenger seat with smeared makeup. Her face was blotchy and red, but she had stopped crying a while ago. She still looked beautiful as always.

I expected her to open throw open the door and run to her room, but she didn't move. Arielle looked so tired and drained, and it only made me feel worse. Today did _not _happen like I planned.

Hadn't I reassured her earlier today that my family was going to love her? Well, my mom did, that was for sure. But Leah . . . she was angry bitter as always, but I had hoped that her love for _me _would help her try and be nice to Arielle. I guess not.

I got out and picked Arielle up, carrying her up to her room and laying her on her bed.

I sat down next to her and stared at her for a while before speaking up.

"I'm sorry." I told her sincerely. I really was. I felt _horrible_.

"It's not your fault." She tried to smile, but it wasn't happening.

"It's not yours either. I promise." I reassured her. It _was _my fault, but I knew she would only continue to argue with me. "I'll let you sleep, you look exhausted, and you went through more then you should have." I kissed the top of her head. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." I promised, turning out her lights.

Taking one last look at her, I closed the door and left with only one thought; _Monday._


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys. I just have to say that if you find something confusing or you didn't like a chapter, tell me why! **

**I can't make it less confusing if you don't message me or review and tell me what confused you. I also can't make it more "likable" if you don't tell me what you didn't like.**

**That is all :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_You hear what I say when I don't say a word_  
_You are my rising sun, you're the place I run_  
_You know how it hurts when everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet_  
_You like me the best when I'm a mess_  
_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful_  
_When I have nothing left to prove_  
_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through_

_And there's no me without you_

_Me Without You - Ashley Tisdale_**  
**

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly through my window, making my already killer headache worse.

The first thing I did was reach for my phone and punch in Seth's number.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Hey. I just woke up." I said slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a little bit of a headache, but some Advil will fix that. Are _you_ okay? You sound like you got no sleep."

"I got barely any, but I'm okay as long as you are fine." He told me. I wasn't buying it. I hope he wasn't up all night because of me. But then again, he probably was.

"Well, maybe you should just stay home." I told him. I didn't want him pushing it.

"How about you come over? It's relatively warm out. You can bring a book and I'll bring my sketch pad. We can hang out in the tree in my yard." He suggested. I liked that idea.

"Alright. I'll be right over." I told Seth smiling. Even though he couldn't see it, I couldn't help but smile whenever I was talking to him.

I changed and got ready as fast as I could, grabbed one of my favorite books and my phone, and hopped in my car.

"Hey." I yelled across the lawn as I pulled up to Seth's house.

He was already sitting in the large tree, and I couldn't help but wonder how he got up there. He somehow managed to get to one of the highest branches, even though I couldn't see a path that led there.

"Hey!" He yelled back, smiling. I noticed he had his sketch pad on his lap and a box of art supplies balancing next to him. How did he manage _that_?

As I got out of the car, I saw Sue in the window. She was tidying up the living room when she saw me, smiled, and waved. I waved back and started climbing the tree.

"Alright, I'm good down here." I laughed. I had gotten about half way up the tree and Seth was only a foot or two above me.

I'm not really a fan of heights as it is, so any further and I would have been hyperventilating.

I opened my book and started reading as Seth flipped the paper on his sketch pad and started a new drawing.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before I looked up. Seth was staring at me smiling as he continued to draw.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he kept drawing.

"One of my favorite books; _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." I grinned.

"Hmm I should read that one of these days. It looks pretty worn down. Maybe I should buy you a new one." Seth smiled.

"No, I like this copy. I will not get rid of it until the day it completely falls apart." I pouted.

"Alright, alright." He laughed as I went back to reading.

"What are you drawing?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I'll show you when I'm done." Seth smiled again.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book, but I felt like we were being watched.

When I looked up, I saw Leah looking at us through her window. I met her eyes and she turned away sharply, out of embarrassment that I caught her, or out of anger that I was here, I will probably never know.

"Alright, I'm done." Seth told me about half an hour later.

He handed me the sketch pad and I gasped. It was gorgeous! And it was _me_!

Seth had sketched me reading my book on the tree branch. You could tell that he had a slight aerial view, but it was so realistic and so detailed that I couldn't believe he had done it so quickly.

"Why me?" I asked, still amazed by how good it was.

"You are a good subject to draw." He smiled down at me with his head in his hand.

"Do you mind if I look at the others?"

"Not at all."

As I flipped through the book, I was completely amazed at his skill. A bird perched on a tree branch, several on the same page of a gorgeous butterfly (he had shaded it perfectly), a few pictures of some cars and bikes, the picture of me, and then I got to two of the most beautiful drawings I had ever seen.

One was a picture of three wolves, one with black fur, one with reddish fur, and one with sandy fur. They were gorgeous, and so life like it actually scared me a little bit. He had colored and shaded them so perfectly.

The second was the same sand colored wolf, howling on what looked like the cliffs at First Beach.

"Seth . . . these are amazing." I breathed.

"I'm glad you like them." He grinned down at me.

"This one of the sand colored wolf is amazing." I smiled handing him his sketch pad back.

"You can have it." Seth told me, completely grinning now.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I couldn't wait to frame it and put it on my wall.

"How about we get down now? We can go get a drink or something inside." Seth suggested.

"Sure." I agreed as I climbed down slowly. When I was on the ground, Seth climbed two branches lower then where he was originally, and jumped off the tree landing gracefully on the ground.

I stared open mouthed at him as he just laughed and walked towards the house.

"How did you do that?" I asked, completely amazed. I probably would have broken a few bones.

"I'm just very . . . graceful." He choose his word carefully.

We had each gotten a bottle of water, talked with Sue a little, and then sat on the swing on Seth's front porch.

"You know, I really don't want to wait to hear your story." Seth frowned a little.

I stared at him for a little while, but didn't say anything.

He had said that he would tell me his story first, but I could tell he wanted to know. I guess I could tell him now. Maybe he would tell me his story after?

"I was popular, but I use the term loosely." I started. He looked at me with a sad sort of eagerness.

"I wasn't mean to _anyone, _and so everyone wanted to be my friend; the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the drama kids, the band "geeks", the druggies, you name it." I continued. "They all wanted to be my friend. As I told you before, I run track, I swim, and I am a photographer, so theoretically I was in every social group in high school. It made sense in a way that I was friends with everyone.

"But I only had a few friends that I could tru-, that I _thought _I could trust with my life. I had guys from all grades try to date me," Seth looked at me questioningly. "I didn't say yes to any of them. Until Tyler came." Seth growled.

"He was the most popular guy in our school within a matter of two days, but only because he refused to tell anyone of his past. No one knew where he came from, who his parents where, or even what his last name was. But of course when he asked me out, I couldn't say no." I looked down as my face turned red. "Peer pressure was never very easy for me to deal with there."

"Continue." Seth said, practically shaking.

"We started going out and everything was going great for a while. Then he started to get angry about every little thing. I thought maybe he was just under some stress, so I didn't think too much of it." Seth's grip on my hand got a little bit more possessive as he realized what was coming.

"Then one day he was _furious. _ I mentioned anger management classes and he snapped. He slapped me in the face so hard it left a hand print. Seconds later he apologized, but the emotional scar was still there. He promised never to do it again. . . And then he did the next day.

"It kept repeating and repeating until eventually he stopped apologizing and the abuse got more painful. Punches instead of slaps, cuts instead of burns, you get the point." I stopped giving him examples when he started to shake again.

"He wouldn't let me hang out with any of my friends and he started spreading rumors about me. I had never slept with anyone in my life, let alone him, but he kept telling all of the guys how I was easy and then told everyone he planned to use me and dump me because I was worthless. Everyone stopped talking to me after that, even my close friends.

"He managed to ruin my life and all of my life-long friendships all in a matter of weeks. I hate him with every cell in my body and I will continue to do so until the day I die.

"Eventually my parents realized something was up when I could barely walk down the stairs, and they had had enough when they saw the cut on my arm." He followed the scar up and down my arm with his eyes as I continued.

"They told Tyler our relationship was done and he was never to speak to me again. When he wouldn't leave me alone, my parents threatened to get a restraining order. Soon, it got too bad for even that, and my parents decided that I couldn't take the emotional, physical, and mental stress of the whole situation anymore.

"They packed up everything we owned, didn't tell anyone where we were going, and moved across the country. Not that I minded, I just wanted to get out of that town. But, now I'm here. And I met Celeste and Emilee and you; e_specially_ you." I smiled. "And I'm okay now. The memories will always be there, but it's nothing I can't handle.

"But you shouldn't _have _to handle it." Seth yelled as he started shaking again. He released my hand and stood up, almost knocking me and the swing over. "I could kill the bastard for doing that to you! I swear I should find him right now and-"

"No! No you should not!" I yelled suddenly remembering the dream I had on my first day in La Push. I stood up and tried to grab Seth's arm to make him sit back down, but he wasn't having it.

"Alright, fine. Go beat him up. Go kill him. Then what? You go to jail and I never get to see you again? I don't think so. You need to calm the hell down and breathe for a minute." I told him firmly as he looked at me in disbelief. "I am here and safe. You don't need to go after him." I said calmly and he _finally _sat back down next to me.

Nuzzling under his arm and leaning into his chest, I listened to his breathing as it slowed down.

"I just can't take the thought that he is out there. What if he-" He shot up suddenly. "Holy crap." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, now worried.

His eyes darted around his yard and his house.

"Nothing, let's just go inside." He said picking me up and going into the house.

"What the hell?" I muttered as he set me down and locked the door behind him.

"Leah!" Seth yelled. He sounded so worried I wanted to beg him to tell me what was going on.

"What Seth?" She said as she walked down the stairs.

Seth continued to go around locking the doors and windows. "I need to see you in the kitchen." I took that as my que to stay where I was.

Even from my spot on Seth's couch, I could still hear the semi-hushed whispering in the kitchen.

"He's the one we had the other night."

"Who is?" Leah said, not at all concerned with anything that had to do with me.

He muttered something so that I couldn't here it and then his voice got a little louder.

"-was the one by the river. The one Sam almost caught until" something too low for me to hear, "completely disappeared."

"So . . . wait a second." Leah walked closer to the living room and closed the door to the kitchen, effectively silencing their conversation to me.

So I sat on the couch waiting until Seth got back from his mysterious conversation with his sister who didn't seem to like me.

I was counting tiles on a quilt when I heard the door to the kitchen open as Seth and Leah walked out. Seth was shaking a little, and I swear Leah glared at me as she walked up the stairs.

"What was that about?" I asked as he came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Nothing." He said curtly. I knew I wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Well do you want me to leave? It's not a problem." I asked, a little hurt he was being so secretive.

"No, not at all." Seth said taking my hand in his. He didn't say anything else, but I could tell that he wanted to say something more.

We sat there on his couch for who knows long as Seth gripped my hand for all he was worth.

I looked out the window and noticed it was pouring. All I wanted to do was curl up next to Seth with a book in my hand and listen to the rain.

I used to do that all the time before Tyler came along; it was one of my favorite hobbies. Not that Seth would know that. It doesn't rain much when I am with him, but today seemed to be an exception.

I leaned into him and we watched the sun setting through the window. When it got dark, I spoke up, my voice husky from not using it.

"I think I should head home. I had a good time today." I said getting up and heading for the door.

"I did too. I always do when I'm with you," he murmured. He was ridiculously sweet. What did I do to deserve him?

"Oh, don't forget your drawing!" Seth said as he ripped the sheet from his sketch pad.

"I didn't plan on it." I grinned. And with that, I drove the five minutes home in the pouring rain.

**So cute dates with Seth the artist? I think so :D **

**As you guys know, I usually update every Friday, and then repost the chapter on Saturday (that way people from different time zones can see it). I will make a deal with you. I will continue to post every Friday, but if a chapter gets ten reviews, I will update again the next day. Good? :)**

**Fortunately for you guys and myself, I am going camping from Friday-Sunday afternoon, so I won't have a computer to update on Friday! Instead of making you wait until Sunday, I am giving you the chapter early :)**

**- Arielle**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dang you guys work fast! Just so you know, double reviews from one person don't count :p But you got ten! So here you go! Luckily you got ten reviews before I leave tomorrow :) **

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, and I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_All I feel is strange, strange_  
_ In your perfect world _  
_ So strange strange _  
_ I feel so absurd in this life _  
_ Don't come closer _  
_ In my arms _  
_ Forever you'll be strange, strange _  
_ Like me_

_Strange - Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli_**  
**

One of my favorite things to do _ever _was to sit and listen as well as watch the rain. When I woke up on Monday, it just happened to be pouring.

_It's raining . . . come over?_

_- Seth_

The simple text message made my heart flutter. Grabbing my phone and keys, I started the five minute drive to Seth's house. Thank god we didn't have school today, or I would have had to wait until 3 to hang out with Seth.

When I got there, he was sitting on his porch swing with blankets and a sweatshirt, shielded from the rain by a little overhang.

"How did you know?" I asked when I sat next to him on the swing.

Cuddling with me under the blanket, he just smiled.

"It's one of my favorite things to do too."

After a few minutes of just watching the rain come down, Seth spoke up.

'I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly . . . stupid.'"

"That would be Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean, _one of my all time favorite movies." I said with a huge grin on my face.

We had already played this game multiples times during the week; one of us would recite a quote and the other has to name the person that said it or what it is from. We were both pretty good at remembering quotes, so sometimes this game would go on for hours.

"'I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine. He shall be my squishy. Come here squishy!'"

"DORY FROM _FINDING NEMO_!" He shouted over the heavy rain. "One of _my _all time favorite movies. 'I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not.'"

"Ah! Not sure on the speaker, but I know it's from _A_ _Cinderella Story." _I said swooning over his adorable smile.

"'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite.'" He said as he held my hand and looked right into my eyes smiling.

I had to look down before answering. "William Shakespeare." I said with whatever breath I had left. Looking up, I gave him my next quote, "'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.'"

Seth grinned as he answered, but continued to stare at me with adoration.

"Emily Brontë." As he looked into my eyes with love that made my heart stop, he continued. "'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.'"

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning." I said with difficulty.

After a few minutes of silence between us, Seth finally spoke up.

"Arielle, do you remember when I told you that I had a story for you one day? One that would answer many of your questions?" I nodded. "You have no idea how hard this is going to be for me, but can you promise me that you won't leave until I am done explaining?"

With wide eyes and a head full of worry, I nodded again. "I promise."

He sighed but didn't start right away.

"In fairytales . . ."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't believe in those Seth."

"Just listen please. In fairytales, you know how no matter how much pain and suffering the main character has gone through, she always winds up with her prince charming?" I nodded. "And you know how in legends, werewolves are usually ugly, vicious, horrid, and mean creatures that kill people for fun?"

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"Well-" he seemed to think for a second. "The second half isn't usually true. In fact, there isn't one case where that has been true."

"What are you talking about? The 'cases' aren't real Seth."

"I know you don't believe. You've told me before. But I need you to try, really hard. For me. Just try and believe that fairytales and legends are true for a second."

"I don't understand." I said, shaking my head.

"Of course you don't." He said slumping. "And I really don't know how to explain it to you lightly." He scratched his head. "But I have to try, so here goes nothing." Seth said to himself.

"Okay," I said. He was really confusing me, and he hadn't even said a lot yet.

"I fell in love. Not by choice, but it was the greatest thing that has happened to me." He said taking my hands in his. "And although it might put her in danger, I can't help what I am."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"Arielle, I'm a werewolf. A shape-shifter really, but a werewolf none the less." I tried to understand what he was telling me, but I couldn't. I took my hands out of his and closed my eyes. He wasn't making sense.

"Look at me," he begged me. "It can't get any harder from here."

When I opened my eyes and couldn't see through a blurry layer, I realized I had started crying.

"Shape-shifters go through this act called imprinting. The easiest way to explain it is love at first sight. And although we don't have control over it, the girl we imprint on makes our lives worth living everyday. She is the center of our universe, the only thing holding us on this Earth, the only reason we have to live. She is our best friend, our love, our life. We would do anything for her."

The sob I had been trying to hold back escaped. So he was telling me there was another girl.

"First you tell me that you are a werewolf, and then you want me to believe that there is this girl out there that is made for you, without even having a choice?" I snorted.

"Let's ignore the imprint matter. You expect me to believe that you are a werewolf? As in, changing on the full moon, painful transformation, human killing, claw bearing, blood thirsty," I stopped. "Mythical creature?"

"Well, not exactly. None of those are true. I have never killed a human in my entire life, and I don't plan on it. Unless they hurt my imprint of course. The only thing I have ever killed was a vampire."

"_Vampires?" _I asked, now positive I had lost all of my sanity.

"Yes. And witches. But most depictions of them are incorrect as well. That is not what I am trying to tell you though."

"Yes Seth, I know what you are trying to tell me." I sucked in a huge breath. "But if you wanted to get rid of me, why didn't you just tell a more believable story?" I asked.

I got up and started to walk towards my car in the pouring rain.

Halfway there, I slowly turned around.

Seth hadn't moved from the little blanket cocoon we shared just moments ago.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I promised I would stay until you were done with your story, and I have a feeling you weren't finished." I yelled over a sudden booming clap of thunder.

It looked like he was trying to smile but was in too much emotional pain to even fake it.

"_You _are you my imprint."

I did the first thing my instincts told me. I ran.

Driving down the road from Seth's house, I could barely see or hear anything. Not from the pouring rain and claps of thunder, no, but from the tears that were flowing freely from my eyes and the sobs that seemed to echo in my tiny car.

I had to pull over before I got into an accident.

When I did, I put my hands on the steering wheel and rested my head against them taking deep, shaky breaths. I felt like I was going to pass out.

Seth was a werewolf? How was the even physically possible?

And if it _was_ real and he _did_ imprint on me? Out of all the people in the world why me? I mean, sure, I told Emilee and Celeste that I felt this indescribable connection between Seth and I, but a werewolf?

I just wanted to run. Far, far away. This couldn't possibly be happening.

Several theories and millions of tears later, I decided that there was only one conclusion.

It made sense, the sudden disappearances, the fur on his clothes, and the little comments between him and Emilee.

Seth _was _a werewolf, and I _was _his imprint.

When I pulled up to Seth's house, the thunder seemed louder then before.

I got out of the car and stood in the middle of the walkway. Seth was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands, drenched from the rain that seemed ceaseless.

By now I was completely soaked, but I didn't care anymore.

Seth hadn't seemed to hear me pull up, and I had to yell over the pouring rain and the random claps of thunder.

"'Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it.'" I screamed as I walked up the walkway to Seth.

Lifting his head out of his hands, I saw the relief in Seth's eyes when he saw I had come back.

"Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook._" He said standing up.

Saying nothing for several minutes, we stood in the down pour of rain getting more soaked, if that was even possible.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran down the walk way and jumped into Seth's arms, holding on to him for dear life.

And just like the scene in _The Notebook _that every girl dreams of living herself, Seth and I kissed in the rain.

Well more like made-out in the rain.

We couldn't seem to pull away from each other, and I don't think I would have been able to stand if he would have let me go. I was shaking horribly, from the cold or the shock of what I just found out, I don't know.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped tears from my eyes.

"I want to say yes, but I don't think so." I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm not a monster. I promise." Seth told me sincerely.

"I know. I never thought you were. I just, it's a lot to take in. And I guess I still don't believe that you can change into a huge furry beast." I laughed a little.

"Well, do you want to see me as a huge furry beast?" He smiled slightly.

"No!" I shouted and I saw his smile fade. "It's just; I don't think you want me passed out on your lawn. You can show me another time." I covered up my fear.

If I saw Seth as a wolf, who knows what I would do. Maybe I would run again, maybe I wouldn't, but I didn't want to take that chance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over-react." I apologized. He just waved it off. "Seth, being with you makes me feel like for once in my life, I don't have to work so hard on being happy; it just happens."

I swear I have never seen him as happy as when I said those few words.

"Do you think you can handle one more big shock for today?" He asked kissing the top of my head. I could tell from the huskiness in his voice that he was a little emotional, but I didn't comment.

"That depends." I looked up at him.

"Come on, someone else has a huge secret for you to hear." Seth grabbed my hand as we walked to his car.

** "**So what exactly does an imprint do?" I asked as Seth laughed at me.

** I hope you guys liked it! Let me know, and also tell me your favorite part :)**

**- A**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is for you Ballet Obsessed :) Enjoy guys; you don't get another update until Friday!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts_**  
**

We pulled up a little bit later to a house that looked like it was pulled straight out of a gothic horror movie.

It was old and had an eerie feel to it. It was beaten up and looked like it was abandoned. The once bright white paint was faded and chipped and the windows all looked like they belonged in the renaissance era. The pointed roof added to the gothic feel, and although I had never been here, the house was strangely familiar.

I couldn't imagine anyone living here, except maybe . . .

"This is Emilee's house, isn't it?" I asked Seth.

He looked at me with a small smile and nodded. How did I know?

We got out of the car, and Seth took my hand in his as we walked up to the front door.

Seth pressed the doorbell, and even the sound of it was eerie.

"Emilee, come on already." Seth mumbled after about a minute of waiting in the cold. Not that he was affected by it, but I was.

Emilee slowly opened the door.

"Oh hey guys! Um one sec." There were some weird noises and shuffling. "Hah, ok. Now you guys can come in." She grinned.

I looked Emilee over as Seth and I walked in the house. Seth told me we were seeing someone else-obviously Emilee-that had a secret. But what was it?

"I told her Em." Seth said quietly.

"Oh poop. That means it's my turn."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Try not to freak her out too much, okay? I barely got her to agree to see you today." Seth told her, as if I wasn't here.

"Um, hello? I'm right here. I could have told her that myself." I tried to laugh. I looked at Emilee, "I'm having a little bit of trouble taking in the fact that my boyfriend can morph into a huge furry beast."

"Oh boy, then you're going to have even more issues here. Oh good god, hmmm how should I start this." She mumbled to herself. "Ahem well, take a seat Arielley." Emilee looked around for a few seconds then made some faces. "Well, I cant really smooth you into this so I'm just gonna go and say it. Um, I'm a witch." Emilee waited for my reaction. When I didn't react, she went on. "Like cauldrons and potions and such. But not really."

I looked at her wide eyed. Why wasn't I as shocked as I was with Seth?  
"What do you mean, not really?" I asked, taking shaky breaths.

"Well that went worse than I thought. Here, I'll show you." Emilee walked to other side of the room and came back with three white candles. She sat on the floor and put them down.

"Now lady and gentleman, welcome to the creep show." Emilee closed her eyes and lifted her hands and the candles lit. There were flames on each wick.

I gasped and practically fell over. She just . . . how? What? I looked at Seth for a confirmation that what I just saw was actually happening. He just nodded.

"Wait. So you . . ." I shook my head, hoping to clear it. "You are a witch. Okay. I get that. But you aren't bad? And you don't have warts or those long creepy nails, and you aren't old and creepy looking!"

Emilee burst out laughing. "No! I follow a religion called Wicca, its only good like not harming people and stuffs."

"So you are a witch? I'm sorry. I sound like an idiot. But I just can't believe that I have been hanging out with a witch and dating a werewolf!" I shouted as Seth watched me, making sure I didn't pass out.

She laughed again. "Yeah."

"Wait, now that I am here, can you guys answer a few questions?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." Emilee agreed, smiling.

"Okay so one. How long have you guys known each other?" They seemed to go way back, but who really knows.

"Pshh like forever! Maybe like third grade man." Emilee laughed, looking at Seth who just smiled and nodded.

"Alright." I tried to think of one of the many questions floating around my brain. "Emilee, where are your parents?" Not a very good question choice, but I was pretty curious.

"Um parents . . ." Emilee looked at Seth, probably not sure how to answer.

"Well, you've heard of the witch trials and stuff." She finally said. "Well, no one is really a fan of witches, but about ten years ago there was a mass killing, all from anonymous creatures. And I guess those creatures hate everyone, because they killed witches and werewolves, and vampires." She said sadly. "Demons, sucked them dry, they did." Emilee said under her breath.

"That's awful!" Who would do that to any harmless creature? "Is that why you moved to La Push?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Let's just go with that theory." Emilee mumbled.

I didn't want to question her "theory" and find out the real reason, so I let it go. I looked around the eerie house and felt a cold ting go up my spine.

"So what else can you do?" I asked a few minutes later. I asked it more to make conversation than out of actual curiosity. I felt like I was going to pass out from all of this overwhelming information.

"I can do a real lot! Of course there's stuff I haven't learned yet. We have spell books that tell us how to do things. And most spells I wouldn't be able to do myself because you need more power."

"Spell books? Does that mean you can make potions and stuff? And how long does it take to learn more spells? And how do you get more power? And how-" Seth cut me off.

"Arielle. One question at a time." He laughed.

"Sorry." I blushed. "Okay so spell books. Is it a giant leather bound book like in movies? And can you make potions? I realize that is two questions, but they sort of go together." I defended after Seth shot me a look.

Emilee laughed at Seth. "Nope, there's a whole bunch of books. Witches write their spells in books and they get passed down. And not really potions, you do need objects most of the time for certain spells though."

"Like what?" I asked, now very interested.

"Ummm, let's see here." Emilee went to the other side of the room again and lifted a book off the book shelf.

She sat on the floor again and skimmed through the book, when she finally stopped at a page.

"Ah, well, the only spells that I can really think of are like some serious stuff."

"I need examples Em!" I shouted, practically falling over.

"Arielle, I don't think that's a good idea." Seth cautioned. I wasn't listening.

"Um ok like for example if I wanted to channel energy from another witch without them being here, then I would need something personal of theirs. And I could, but it's really dangerous." She went on, completely ignoring Seth.

"Are there other witches in La Push?" I asked. She sparked my curiosity.

"Not that we know of." Seth jumped in. "Emilee has been eagerly waiting for the arrival of another witch for the past five years, but to no avail. Most witches usually stay closer to the south anyway; other super naturals are very rare there." Emilee nodded her approval of Seth's answer.

"So you have no one to talk about your powers with? That seems a little depressing . . ." I thought out loud.

"No. I have someone to talk about my powers with, they just aren't a witch." Emilee looked at Seth and smiled.

"Ever since I found out Sethery here was a wolfie and he found out I was a witch, we talk about all things supernatural."

Seth nodded this time. "Sam, my pack leader," he threw in when I gave him a look of confusion, "likes to know about anything and everything supernatural in the area. And Emilee was more than willing to tell him everything she knows about witches if he protected her from any . . . how did you put it Em?" He laughed.

"Bad guys. I needed protection from the bad guys." She chuckled.

"So you guys sort of protect each other?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Seth grinned.

"Well, what about vampires?" Emilee shot Seth a look. "Everything else I have ever learned about witches and werewolves has been wrong so far, including physical descriptions. I need to know about vampires now."

"Okay well, Emilee, do you want to start?" Seth asked her.

"Let me make a list for all three super naturals!" She yelled, skipping across the room to grab a notebook and pen. "Which one first?" She asked.

She wrote _Vampires, Werewolves, _and _Witches _across the top of the paper and made a chart. On the side, she wrote _Physical Descriptions, Abilities, _and _Lifestyle and Behavior._

"Okay so witches have no set physical description. They can be very powerful especially when they group up, but it all depends on which spell books they had passed down to them." Emilee grinned and pointed in the direction of the book case full of spell books. "Witches energy can still be used long after they are dead, and they only use their magic for good, not to purposely harm people." Emilee told me as she ferociously scribbled down notes on the chart.

"They normally stay solitary, or in their family groups to stay hidden from the rest of the supernatural society." Seth added as Emilee nodded.

"Okay, werewolves now." I said grinning.

"Do you want werewolves or shape-shifters?" Seth laughed.

"What's the difference?" I asked, still confused on the difference between the two.

"Not a lot, but let's go with shape-shifters for now." Emilee said as she crossed out _Werewolves _and wrote _Shape-shifters. _

"Well, when in wolf form, we are similar to normal wolves, but we are stand about the height of a horse." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. "We are supernaturally strong and fast, and our teeth and claws are sharp and strong enough to bite through a vampires' skin." Emilee grinned and I sat there in complete disbelief.

"We can run as fast as a vampire, which is pretty damn fast. Leah will tell you herself that she is the fastest in the pack. Each wolf has a different fur color, similar to the different colors of hair. Mine happens to be sand colored." I smiled as I imagined a huge sand colored wolf. "Our fur length depends on how long our hair is in human form."

There sure was a lot to know about werewolves.

"Our sight is about ten times sharper than a normal humans'. Our sense of smell is heightened to the point of picking out a singular persons scent in a room full of a hundred people. Apparently, to vampires, we smell like a wet dog." He grinned and Emilee chuckled. "To us, vampires smell sickly sweet, and most werewolves have such an issue with it that they can't stand to be around a vampire. I don't have a huge problem with it.

Seth looked at me to make sure that I was okay with everything he was saying.

"I'm good." I smiled.

"We are pack animals, which means that we are most effective when we work as a team. In our wolf forms, the pack shares one mind. Every pack member can hear the thoughts of every other member that is phased. This means we have no privacy. Our thoughts are no longer our own.

"We heal very quickly, whether in human or wolf form. Within a second of being hurt, we start to heal. Vampire venom, in a great amount will kill a werewolf.

"As long as we continue to phase, we remain the same age. A werewolf could choose to live forever if we wanted, but most werewolves choose to stop phasing to die alongside their family and imprint."

"Holy crap. Seth, slow down!" Emilee laughed as she tried to keep up.

"You already know all of this!" Seth laughed at her.

"Yeah, but Arielle doesn't, and this chart is for her. It's no use to her if she can't read it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm almost done. Are you sure you are okay Arielle?" He asked again.

"Yes Seth. I am fine!" I laughed.

"Vampire time!" Emilee yelled.

And just as he had with shape-shifters, Seth went into complete detail on everything to do with vampires.

** Alright guys, sorry if you felt that this chapter was a little rushed, especially at the end, but I needed to get everything out. I hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys, I need your help. I need you all to vote on two things. **

**First, what should Arielle and Seth's last date be before everything goes into action? I want it to be cute, and he is going to give her something . . . :) **

**Second, what name do you like better: Arielle Lynn Jewel, or Arielle Riley Jewel?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Your lips look so lonely_  
_ Would they like to meet mine?_  
_ You are the one that I've been hoping to find_.  
_ You're so sweet that you_  
_ Put Hersheys out of business_.  
_ Can I have a photograph to show my friends that_  
_ Angels truly exist?_

_ You're as cute as a button_  
_ The things you do sure are something_  
_ Are you running out of breath_  
_ From running through my head, all night._

_Cute - Stephen Jerzak  
_

"Hey guys!" Seth greeted everyone as he dragged me onto the beach.

I recognized a few people, but I didn't know everyone. Jared and Leah were getting large pieces of drift wood for the fire and throwing them in a pile. Sue was dragging some large pieces of wood from the forest into the base of the pile.

There was a man in a wheelchair with two folding chairs on either side of him, and some of the other Quileute's were sitting on the ground.

Jared threw the piece of wood he was carrying into the pile and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Hey girl!" He greeted loudly.

"Hey Jared!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

His girlfriend – who I now know is his imprint – Kim, came over and gave me a small hug. Kim was in a few of my classes and we had talked several times before. She was nice, but very shy.

"Good to see you Arielle." She said softly.

Still holding my hand, Seth led me over to a man and a woman who were sitting on the ground, holding hands and smiling. The woman was beautiful, but she had long scars down her face that pulled her eye and mouth down at the corners. I managed to hold in the gasp that threatened to escape.

"Emily, Sam, this is Arielle." Seth introduced me to the couple.

The man, Sam, stood up instantly and gave me a hug. It was a little bit awkward considering I just met him, but Seth had told me about him. Sam was the alpha of the pack; the wolf and man in charge.

"Welcome to the pack Arielle." He grinned once he let me go, and I couldn't help but smile at his kind greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Arielle!" Emily grinned as she stood up and wrapped her frail arms around mine. It was very different from Sam and Jared's strong arms.

"It's nice to meet you too. Seth has told me a lot about you." I smiled at both of them.

"We have a lot of people to meet Sam, but we will talk later." Seth shot him a questionable look before smiling at me.

"It's a shame Jake had to miss this. He would have loved to meet your imprint Seth." Emily said as we walked away.

"Who's Jake? And where is he?" I asked suddenly.

"Jake is basically Seth's God." The man in the wheelchair said as we walked closer.

"He's a good guy Mr. Black." Seth smiled, although he looked embarrassed.

"I'm Billy Black, Jakes dad. He is with his imprint and her family in New Hampshire at the moment, but I know he would have liked to meet you. Seth and he had a sort of brotherly bond." He smiled.

I had heard of Billy before. He was the head of the council and was one of Seth's dad's best friends.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black." I said politely, shaking his hand.

"Call me Billy. Only people outside of the pack call me Mr. Black." He smiled, and I couldn't help but notice the lines around his eyes and mouth, like he never stopped smiling.

It was the second time I had been called a member of the pack, and honestly, I felt very comfortable with it now. I wasn't a werewolf, no, but I was part of the non-biological family that they had. It was nice to feel so comfortable around a group of people; like I belonged. Like I wasn't an outsider or an outcast.

"Collin's imprint, Shannon, had the _biggest _crush on Jacob. It was borderline stalkerish for a while, but then Jacob met his imprint and moved to New Hampshire, and she went into a sort of depression. When she met Collin though, she completely forgot about him. It was sort of funny for all of us whenever Collin would think about it. He didn't find it too funny though." Seth chuckled.

"Brady and his imprint, Megan, never get along. He always picks fights over the littlest things and she always has to watch what she says around him. No one really understands their relationship, but we all know that if they were to break the bond, they would both be in more pain than either of them could handle. I just feel bad for Megan. And Collin, Brady's best friend, is Megan's brother. So that just makes things even more awkward when they start fighting."

Seth led me to two kids who were a little bit younger than us. They looked like smaller versions of Seth. One was a few feet further from us than the other, gathering some wood to add to the fire.

"Collin, Brady! Good to see you guys." Seth said punching his shoulder. "Yeah man, it's been a while. Your girl took all your attention. I've been

missing out on my bonding!" He joked.

"Sorry Collin." Seth apologized, still grinning.

"Dude, I can definitely see why you couldn't stop thinking about her in that bikini." Brady said, nodding his approval as he walked towards us. I could already tell why him and Megan fought so much.

"Brady, shut it." Seth commanded menacingly.

"Seth, what is he talking about?" I asked blushing.

"You know how I said that as wolves, we have no privacy?" Seth asked sheepishly.

"Seth Clearwater, you didn't." I practically growled as I lift my head to glare at him.

"Oh, but he did. And all of us got to see the show." Brady winked at me. "It was on constant replay; he couldn't stop thinking about it!"

"Brady, shut it." His friend Collin warned.

"So the whole freaking pack got to see me in my bikini?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure we all enjoyed it. Well, I know I did."

"Brady, SHUT IT." Seth and Collin yelled at the same time.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I yelled.

I couldn't stand Brady's incredulous stare or Collin's face as he replayed the image in his mind. I suddenly took off, sprinting down the beach at a speed I didn't think imaginable while my face was beet red.

I heard Seth trying to keep up, but I completely ignored him.

"Oh come on Arielle! It's not my fault!" He yelled.

"Really Seth?" I asked as I finally slowed down enough for him to jog slowly next to me. Well, slowly for us.

"Yes really. What do I have to do to make you not mad at me anymore?" Seth asked. He looked like I just kicked his puppy. It was embarrassing! Knowing I had to sit in front of a bunch of guys, and Leah, who had seen me half naked.

"If only I had a dollar for every time I thought about you. . ." Seth mused.

I waited a minute before finally taking the bait.

"How much would you have?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"One dollar." He said, trying to hide a smile.

"And why is that?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Because you never leave my mind."

I wasn't having it. Although it was cute, I was trying to be mad at him. I tried to hide my smile, but he kept going.

"Are you running out of breath from running through my head?" He asked.

"I sometimes think of you when you're away and smile away to myself. People think I'm nuts." He continued.

"You're so sweet you put Hershey's out of business."

I was trying my best to hide the smirk that was on my face.

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand." He went on when I didn't say anything.

I tried to cover my laugh with a cough, but it didn't work. I sprinted down the beach and waited for him to catch up before I slowed down again.

"Was it love at first sight? Because I can walk by again." I had to clench my fist to keep down the laugh that threatened to escape. Technically, it _was _love at first sight.

"Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist?"

"Do you have a band-aid? I scraped my knee falling for you." I rolled my eyes at his corniness.

"Your voice makes me tremble inside and your smile is an invitation for my imagination to go wild?" He raised an eyebrow and started to question himself. I wasn't giving in that easily.

"My love, you know you are my best friend. You know that I'd do anything for you, and my love, let nothing come between us. My love for you is strong and true." Seth grinned when he saw that I had finally smiled at that one.

"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life." I laughed, finally giving in to his continuous assault of adorable but corny lines.

"Well, I have actually saved you once or twice."

I stopped suddenly, and Seth walked about a foot before he noticed I was behind him.

"I know you hear me. Look at me and understand. This may seem strange, but please, hold on and take my hand." Seth looked at me with a smile on his face and an outstretched hand.

I took a deep breath.

"We fit together so well, it's like pieces of a puzzle. The way your hand fits the curve of my hip." I put his hand on my hip. "And the way my head rests on your shoulder." I gently rested my head on his shoulder, with difficulty because of his height. "The way our hands just melt into one and the way I feel complete when I'm with you. Like the picture's finally completed and I'll never have to wonder what I'm missing." I recited, as I tried to hold back unnecessary tears.

After I had calmed down a little bit, I noticed I was over reacting. I'm sure the whole pack saw things that they didn't want to, but I would have to get over it.

Seth threw me on his back jogging back over to the now thriving fire as I shrieked and laughed.

"Man Arielle, you have almost as bad a temper as Paul." Jared laughed.

A man, I assumed Paul, punched him in the shoulder and scowled.

"Okay, he is a lot worse." Jared said, rubbing his arm as everyone laughed.

"Sorry guys." I looked down and blushed.

"Some quick introductions before we start?" I heard someone say behind me.

"I'm Quil, and this is Embry." He introduced himself.

"Arielle." I said smiling. I'm sure he knew.

"Of course. Seth hasn't stopped talking about you." Embry laughed from behind him.

I laughed when Seth looked down in embarrassment. I stood on my tip toes and leaned toward him.

"It's okay; I don't stop talking about you either." I whispered in his ear, and his whole face lit up.

I knew everyone probably heard me, considering their enhanced hearing, but I didn't care. I knew Jared and Kim and Sam and Emily felt the same way. They stared at each other like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci. I wonder if Seth and I looked like that. Probably.

"Shall we start?" Billy asked. On one side of him sat Seth's mom, and on the other, Mr. Ateara, the man from the convenience store.

I looked at Seth and laughed, and he gave me a knowing smile.

"Sorry." Seth apologized to Sam, leading me to a spot on the ground. He was next to Collin and I was next to Jared.

The fire was roaring and crackling when a sudden puff blew sparks into the now dark sky. Everyone sat patiently with an expectant look on their face.

"Everyone here has heard the stories except for you, Brady, Collin, Megan and Shannon. Well, Collin and Brady have heard them, but this is the first time they know that they are true."

"Stories?"

Seth put his arm over my shoulder as I leaned against him.

"The histories of our people that we always thought were legends." He whispered to me.

The atmosphere changed instantly. Everyone sat up straighter, including me. Shannon, who I also had several classes with, pulled out a notebook and pen to jot down notes. The fire cracked and sizzled as it started to burn untouched wood, and the sky seemed to get dark quicker than ever before. Collin, with his arm wrapped around Shannon, leaned in eagerly to listen with a content look on his face.

Brady was sitting further away from Megan than most of the other imprints were. I could tell from their body language that they weren't too thrilled with each other at the moment.

Billy cleared his throat, and began speaking in a deep, rich voice. He said each word without tripping over a single syllable. That only came from reciting the same thing many times before. But it wasn't bland and dull like he was tired of it; it was rhythmic and had feeling that was indescribable, but very powerful.

"Our tribe, the Quileute's, have always been a small group of people. We were a small group, but we never disappeared, as you can tell from this large group. That is because the Quileute's have a certain magic to our blood. It wasn't always the ability to change forms. First, we were spirit warriors.

I leaned closer into Seth and listened to Shannon try and scratch down every word Billy said.

"That was amazing." I whispered to Seth when Billy was finished. He had told the story of how the Quileute's came to be, and the story of the third wife. She was so brave; I don't think I could have taken my own life to save anyone.

Maybe Seth. . .

Definitely Seth.

Hopefully I would never have to find out.

"Billy is the best at telling the legends." Seth whispered back as he stood up and offered me his hand.

Most of the other wolves and their imprints had left, except for Collin, Shannon, Sam, and Emily. Shannon was practically asleep on Collin's shoulder as he rubbed small circles on her back, and Emily and Sam were just gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

I took Seth's hand and he helped me up.

"Do we look like that to other people?" I motioned to Emily and Sam with my head as we started walking down the beach.

The sun had completely disappeared over the horizon, and the water and sand looked black. While it would have been eerie to anyone else, it was calm and serene to Seth and me.

"Yes." He grinned, kicking a rock down the beach.

"I'm assuming they have thought about it then?" I asked, laughing.

"Of course. To them, we have the easiest relationship." When I raised my eyebrow, he continued.

"Collin is always worried that Shannon still loves Jake, Brady and Megan don't get along, EVER, Sam can never forgive himself for scarring Emily like that, Quil is in love with a toddler, Jared thinks he loves Kim more than she loves him, Paul never gets to see Rachel, and Jake's imprint is a half-vampire, half-human hybrid. To them, we have it easy." Seth laughed lightly as he started walking towards the edge of the water.

"But we really don't. You're in love with a girl who has a horrible past that seems to haunt her present and future." I said sadly, sitting on a large rock near the waters edge. I dipped my toes into the freezing water and left them there.

"That's not true." He told me defiantly. I just shook my head and let out a pathetic sad laugh.

How can I believe that? What Tyler did to me was horrible and I can never erase the physical or emotional scars he left. I am screwed up forever.

"What if he shows up in my life again Seth? Then what?" I asked. "When I was with Tyler, I gave up all hope on happiness. And then I met you. And while I feel like you should fill most of that gap, there is still a tiny little part of me that won't be fully happy until Tyler is put away for what he did."

"Oh don't worry, I'm working on it." He mumbled to himself. I wasn't sure I heard right, so I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Come on." I said, taking his hand and walking down the beach to a spot with mostly rock-less sand.

Seth got the idea and lay down, pulling me close as I curled into his side.

"See those stars there?" Seth asked, using his finger to trace the constellation in the star filled sky. "That's Hydra. Heracles set off to find the Hydra, the gigantic dog-like beast with many heads. Some say it had seven, others as many as fifty. Euripides gave it ten thousand heads. At any rate, one of these heads was immortal, which meant the beast was immortal. Its breath was deadly and if one even smelled its tracks, he would die." Seth told me the story of Hydra with an air of child like interest. I didn't know he knew so much about constellations and their backgrounds.

"With the help of Athena, Heracles locates the monster's lair, and soon he is in a life and death struggle with the beast. Heracles slices off one of the monster's heads, only to see a couple more grow in its place. Heracles calls out to his chariotter, Iolaus, for help. Iolaus sets the grove on fire and then begins cauterizing the bleeding stumps. With the blood flow stopped, the Hydra's heads cease to multiply."

I nodded my head, very focused on the way Seth said each word with precision and real interest. He was a good story teller, especially when he had a real interest in the topic.

"Finally, Heracles cuts off the immortal head and - as it is still furiously hissing away - he promptly buries it under a huge rock. He cuts up the rest of the Hydra's body and walks away, unharmed." Seth looked down and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. My dad used to do this with me."

"Go on, I was listening. It was very interesting." I chuckled, curling up closed to his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

"That constellation over there," he once again traced the shape in the sky with his finger. "That's Pegasus. Athena gave Pegasus to Bellerophon, a grandson of Sisyphus, who used the winged creature in his fight against the Chimaera - a monstrous female with three heads." I nodded, having read about the fight against Chimaera before.

Bellerophon shot arrows at the Chimaera as he flew above her on Pegasus, then he stuck a huge lump of lead between her jaws. The monster's own breath melted the lead, which then flowed down her throat and burned her to death.

"From your reaction, I'm assuming you've heard of the fight before?" He laughed. "Now Bellerophon was sent off on another mission, which he accomplished. Flushed with victory, he flew off for Olympus, home of the gods, as if he too were immortal. Zeus sent a gadfly which stung Pegasus, and Bellerophon was kicked off the horse. Pegasus went alone to Olympus, where he was used by Zeus to carry around his thunderbolts."

Seth went on to point out every constellation we could see clearly, and told me the background of every one.

After about ten constellations, I started to get tired. Between Seth's soothing, soft voice, and the background noise of the waves crashing on the beach, I fell asleep during the story about the constellation Draco.

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review with your ideas :)**

**- Arielle**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

_And it starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_Bubbly - Colbie Caillat  
_

"Arielle." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I groaned, keeping my eyes closed.

"Arielle." He laughed.

"What?" I asked sleepily, still not opening my eyes.

"It's time to get up. We fell asleep on the beach." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I don't want to get up; I'm comfy here." I frowned.

Seth just laughed again and kissed my eye lids. Just as he started to pull away, I opened my eyes and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed again, resting his forehead against mine.

"What time is it?" I stared out at the beach and the sun was just beginning to rise.

"I don't know exactly, but it's early." Seth smiled the most brilliant smile at me.

I shook my head and laughed, rolling onto my back.

"What?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Your smile always makes my heart stop." I chuckled again, hiding my face in embarrassment.

Seth peeled my hand off of my face and leaned in to kiss me again.

"If only you knew what your mere presence does to me." He laughed and placed my hand over his heart.

His heart beat was unnaturally fast.

"That's not a werewolf thing?" Hmmm. At least I had the same effect on him that he had on me. Just like that day at the beach.

Seth laughed and the sound of it seemed so loud compared to the gentle crash of the waves.

"No that's not a 'werewolf thing.' _You _do that to me." He grinned and my heart stopped again.

"Alright, time to go home." He said a couple minutes later. Picking me up, he walked to his car and headed home.

"I wish I could spend the whole day with you, but I have . . . stuff to do." Seth was currently leaning on the door frame of my front door.

"Patrol?" I questioned. I don't see why he wouldn't just say he had to patrol.

"No, not patrol, just stuff. Expect a text from me later though." Seth kissed me on the top of the head and ran into the woods. I waited for the ripping of clothes, but it never came.

"Seth?" I asked, walking towards the woods.

He was standing there with his head cocked to the side with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing. I was just curious to know if you were ready to see me phase." He laughed loudly.

"Then why didn't you just ask me?"

"I figured you would get curious after a while and come see what the hold up was. It worked." Seth had this goofy grin on his face as I just stood there.

"So . . . are you ready?" He asked me straight out this time.

Did I want to see my boyfriend/imprint/soul mate _change _into a huge furry wolf right in front of me? More than that, did I want to see him _as_ that huge furry wolf?

"Yes. I want to see you transform into a giant dog that could rip me apart. But are you going to get fur all over me?" I joked with a huge grin on my face.

"I can't make any promises." Seth smiled. "But you might want to go over there." He said pointing to a rock a few feet away.

I didn't want to ask why, but I trusted him. Seth took off his shirt and shoes and stood there waiting for me to slowly back myself up to the spot he pointed out.

"Okay, are you ready?" Seth asked, making sure it was okay.

My throat felt tight with my growing anticipation, so I just nodded.

Seth seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. There was a loud ripping noise and a sort of explosion. Seth grew into a beast about five times his size, with sand colored fur. He was massive, and crouched, digging his claws into the ground.

It happened so fast that if I had blinked, I would've missed it. The wolf in front of me was enormous. I couldn't imagine it fitting inside of Seth when he was a human.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, jumping back. Seth had been a good ten feet from me, but now the wolf was close enough for me to touch.

The wolf's muzzle opened, pulling over his teeth. I would have been scared, but his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth in a wolfy . . . grin.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight before me.

Seth's grin widened, and I saw more of his sharp teeth.

He crouched down so that his head was in line with mine, and then just stared at me.

"Hi Seth." I smiled slightly.

There was a low rumbling sound that sounded almost like thunder. I realized it came from Seth. Was he laughing at me?

I reached out, my arm trembling, and touched the top of Seth's sand colored head. His eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. Just like my dog used to do. He made a purring noise as I continued to pet his head.

His fur was soft and warm, just like Seth's skin when he was human. It was comforting as I ran my fingers through it. I didn't realize how close I was before Seth licked my face from my chin to my forehead.

"Ew!" I shouted, jumping back a foot and smacking his nose like I did with my old dog. He jumped out of the way, and made a coughing bark that was _definitely _laughing.

I wiped my face on his fur and laughed with him.

"Holy crap." I said, running my fingers through his fur again. "Seth, I have to say it since you can't defend yourself, but you're sort of adorable." I laughed. Seth tried to lick my face again, but I jumped back and glared at him.

"That is disgusting." I complained, wiping my face on my sleeve to make sure I got all the saliva.

Seth's ears perked up to a sound I couldn't hear. Obviously he could because he shook his head in . . . disappointment. I couldn't really tell his expressions as a wolf, but they weren't _that _far off from his expressions as a human.

I stepped forward again and frowned.

"You have to go?" I guessed, not understanding the facial expression.

He nodded his large head and stepped forward.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I laughed when he patted my pocket with his nose.

It looked like he raised his big eyebrow at me.

"Oh. Alright, I will wait for your text." I frowned again as he made the laughing noise.

"Bye Seth." I kissed his nose before he ran towards the forest, picking up his shoes and shirt in his mouth, with the wolfy grin on his face.

I paced around the house all day, not knowing what to do with myself. Seth was normally with me and without him around, I felt empty. Apparently our connection grew stronger the more time we spent together.

I heard my phone go off in the kitchen and ran to it.

Flipping it open, I grinned when I saw the text was from Seth.

_Meet me at the beach in half an hour. Dress formally. – Seth_

Formal at the beach? What is this all about?

"MOM!" My scream echoed throughout the house and I heard my mom rush down the stairs.

"What honey?" She asked breathlessly when she entered the kitchen.

I didn't say anything, but showed her the phone.

"Hm, what is that about?" She asked nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would know."

"Not a clue." She said, turning away to leave.

"Nu uh." I ran in front of her and blocked the exit. My mom gave me a look of shock. "Since you _apparently _don't know what this is about, you wouldn't mind doing my hair for me would you?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Not at all." She grinned.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous." My mom smiled. I hardly recognized the girl in the mirror.

She looked very tall thanks to the high heels she wore. The top of the dress clung to her almost like a second skin and the bottom flowed out and ended just above the knee. The bodice was a v-neck which made her bust line seem very impressive. Right under the bust was a "wrap" of fabric that showed off her hourglass figure. The halter tie, along with the fountain of shiny curls down her back, made her neck look long and slender. The dress itself was a deep blue. Not quite royal blue, but not quite turquoise.

The light makeup she wore brought out the creaminess of her skin, and her eye makeup made her reddish brown eyes large and innocent. I had to admit, she was very pretty.

"Mom, you work miracles." I smiled and hugged her.

"Go have fun on your date. But don't doubt me again." She joked.

I sped down the stairs, laughing at the fast clicking noises my heels made against the hard wood.

Grabbing my phone and my giant tote bag, I ran to my car, almost tripping on a loose stone in the front walk way.

_I'm on my way. _I texted Seth when I got in my car.

God, I was nervous. Who knew what Seth had planned?

As I drove to the beach, my hands were shaking. Seth was never this mysterious, even when I didn't know he was a werewolf . . . I swear if this had anything to do with Emilee, I was leaving.

I spotted Seth's car by our normal beach spot and parked right next to it. He was no where to be seen. The sun was almost set, and there were no lights anywhere, and everyone on the beach had left.

"_Seth._" I sang as I walked around his car.

"Seth? Where are you?" I laughed, looking all around the beach, but finding no trace of him. I checked my phone to see if he answered, but there was nothing.

When I looked down however, I saw a bunch of lilac petals in a trail.

With a raised eyebrow, I followed them along the beach with whatever light was left.

"Seth?" I asked when the lilac petals led to a little cave right on the edge of the forest and the water. I would have missed it had it not been for the petals leading me.

I was scared to enter the cave, but I saw a fight glimmer of light even from where I was standing, so I went in anyway. And what I saw was breathtaking.

Inside of the little cave, there were shells and sea glass stuck in the pale white rock, probably from when it was once under water. It was lit by maybe thirty or forty candles, ranging from votives, to tea lights, to pillar candles, all in shades of blue, green, and white. There was lilac petals scattered everywhere, and it smelled like lilac, blackberry, and pomegranate.

In the center of the cave was a table covered in a white table cloth, and two chairs. The table had two place settings, and was covered in flower petals. There were two tall blue pillar candles, the same shade of blue as my dress, in glass containers filled with sand in the middle of the table.

And looking very dapper in his dress pants and dress shirt, standing next to all of it: the creator of this wonderful, gorgeous, beautiful place, was my boyfriend; Seth Alexander Clearwater.

No _freaking _way.

Holding back tears, I spoke with difficulty. "Is this what you were doing all day?"

"Setting this up only took me ten minutes. It was the food that took me all day." He smiled and pulled out a chair for me. He pushed me closer to the table before walking over to his seat and sitting down.

"Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

"I didn't notice I was." I laughed as Seth reached across the table and wiped my tears away.

"How did you know what my favorite foods were?" I asked, gesturing to what was on my plate. Arranged very professionally on the plate was chicken francaise and penne pasta with a side of salad with extra croutons.

"I have my ways." Seth grinned as I took my first bite of chicken.

"There is no way you made this!" It was delicious! "What happened to not being a good cook?" I laughed.

"I had a little help." He admitted bashfully. I raised my eye brow and he continued with a chuckle. "My mom." I just smiled and nodded. I figured as much.

"Well, this makes up for it." Gesturing to the whole setting with a laugh.

"I'm assuming you like it though?" I looked at his plate and realized he was already almost done. Werewolves.

"Of course I like it Seth. And I would say I liked it, even if it was horrible." The grin that he had on his face at that moment was breath taking. "Stop that!"

"What?" His smile fell. He looked cute even when he was confused.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him, which only ceased to confuse him further.

"You keep making my heart skip."

"Didn't we already discuss this?" He grinned again and I couldn't tell if he did it to make my heart stop or just because he felt like it.

"I really dislike you sometimes." I said jokingly.

"No you don't. You aren't allowed to dislike me." Stupid werewolf.

Seth chuckled at my facial expression, and I couldn't help but join in; his laugh was contagious.

We sat in a comfortable silence as I finished my dinner, and Seth sat there staring at me with this goofy smile on his face. Every time I looked up, I thought he was going to say something, but he never did.

"I think we should go on a trip." He said suddenly.

"Right now? To where?" I laughed. Was he serious?

"Where have you always wanted to go?"

"I have wanted to go to Norway, Italy, and England since I was a little kid. Where are you going with this?" What in God's name was my boyfriend planning?

"Let's go. We can plan it and go during spring break. I think it would be fun." Seth said eagerly. I could tell from his voice that this was something he really wanted to do.

"And where have you always wanted to go?" If we were _actually _going somewhere, I didn't just want it to be for me.

"The Caribbean, Spain, and Australia. Abstract and random, I realize."

"Well we have quite a road trip on our hands." I laughed. I wasn't sure if we were joking or not.

"We do indeed."

"You do realize how expensive that trip would be, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't phase me. I could swim or run to all of those places if I really wanted to and it wouldn't cost me a dime." My boyfriend had _officially _gone insane.

"You might be able to, but I can't."

"Good point." He thought for a minute. "I wonder if Emilee could teleport us there . . ." He mumbled.

Images wandered into my head. Seth and I at the Opera House in Australia, Seth and I at a club in Spain, Seth and I eating spaghetti like the two dogs in _Lady and the Tramp_ . . . this was insane and **definitely **not going to happen.

"Oh! I have something for you!" I shouted, remembering why I brought my giant tote bag.

Seth raised his eyebrow and I smiled, knowing he had no idea what it was.

"Here, I know you liked this one." I said, handing him the covered present.

The look on his face when he lifted the cloth and saw his present was priceless.

I had framed his drawing of the three wolves in his favorite frame. It was an intricate silver frame with an antique finish. The borders of the frame were lined with a vine design. He saw it in my attic when we were looking for frames in my attic, and I knew he loved it.

"Turn it over." I told him, and he listened.

I thought long and hard about what I wanted engraved on the back. I settled on a quote we both loved.

"_Cinderella walked on broken glass. Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass. Belle fell in love with a hideous beast. Jasmine married a common thief. Ariel walked on land for love and life. Snow White barely escaped a knife. It was all about blood, sweat, and tears, because love means facing your biggest fears." _

_I wouldn't trade our relationship for the world._

Seth didn't say anything, but just sat there and stared at the quote. We both loved anything to do with Disney, and this quote was meaningful. I wanted him to be able to look back at this later in life and laugh at how silly we were, but also realize that we love each other, no matter what. I thought that captured both aspects.

"I love it." He said simply. "But it's funny, because I got you something that you said you loved too."

He put the frame down, and it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. What did I say I loved?

Seth reached behind him and pulled out a jewelry box.

He didn't.

"I know you said you wanted one since you were a little girl, and you pointed this one out when we went to Seattle." Seth said as he handed me the velvet box. "It's your favorite color and it just happens to go great with your dress. It reminded me of you before you even pointed it out. If you don't like it I can bring it back." He rambled.

I opened it and just stared in shock. How did he . . . _When _did he . . .

Nestled in the velvet of the little jewelry box was a silver heart locket with a blue cat's eye type stone on the front. There was a border around the heart shaped stone that looked almost identical to the one on the frame. It was hanging on a delicate silver chain, and they both sparkled in the candle light.

"And you should probably open it and turn it over." Seth said nervously.

When I opened it, I almost cried.

On one side there was an engraving.

_ARJ_

_ SAC_

On the other side was my favorite picture of us. I took it when Seth took me to La Push beach to take pictures of the water and the cliffs. Our hair looked wet the way the sun sparkled on it. We looked so happy.

Closing it gently, I flipped it over and laughed at his short but sweet message.

_Always and forever._

"Seth, I love it. It's perfect. Better than I ever hoped my locket would be."

"Here, let me help you." He got up and took the delicate necklace out of my hands. I moved my hair to one side and he clasped the necklace for me. The actual locket fell right above the v-neck of my dress.

"Come on, let's go take a walk." Seth said, taking my hand. Tonight was a very meaningful night that I would remember hopefully forever. Seth and I grew closer, even though we barely said a word.

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed! Here is the link for the locket. Obviously it's not exactly what I was thinking of, but it's that color and shape, so close enough. Just put in a . when it says (dot)**

http:/best-titaniumjewelry(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2008/12/titanium-jewelry-sterling-silver_6479(dot)html

**If it doesn't work, message me for the link.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Edit: To "lovemelovetnmkref" is my story was as boring and predictable as you said it was, why did you read all the way to my latest chapter? Just wondering._

_"**Kid**__**, **_**fasten your seat belt**_**, '**__**cause now things go wrong**_**!**_**"**_

**Don't forget to review!**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Just say that you'll be mine_  
_And run away with you_  
_Together we'll make it through_  
_No matter what they say_  
_I've never felt this way_  
_For anyone before_  
_We'll make it through the storm_  
_Together safe and warm_  
_Just say that you'll be mine_

_Be Mine - Kristina and The Dolls_**  
**

"You know, no one else would fall asleep watching Disney movies with me! Everyone else thinks they are too babyish." Seth laughed.

I felt groggy since I had just woken up.

"Well I love them. They are classics!" Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe we stayed up until three in the morning. I'm shocked no one called me for patrol."

"Are you upset that no one called?" He looked at me in disbelief. "Alright! I know you aren't." I laughed and he smiled. "But maybe they realized watching _Beauty and the Beast _on the couch until three in the morning with your girlfriend was more important than patrolling." Or maybe there was a reason that they didn't call him . . .

Seth kissed the top of my head and then laughed when my stomach growled.

"Alright, time to get some food."

"Seth, it's 12. Why can't I just make us some lunch?"

"Because Johnny's would probably get here faster, plus I don't want you to have to clean up.

"But I don't like Johnny's remember? I know you love it, but wouldn't you rather have me cook some food for you?"

He looked like he was debating. Maybe watching his girlfriend cook in nothing but shorts and his shirt would be a good thing.

"You haven't even had Johnny's before. Come on, please?" Seth begged, not giving up.

I gave him a puppy dog face.

"You know, I'm still not thrilled with you for licking me on my face yesterday. That was disgusting." I shook my head.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Dang, he was on to me. "Alright, let's make a deal. If I let you cook for me, you have to eat what I want for lunch."

I pretended to be thinking about it when he started to tickle me.

"Seth stop!" I laughed hysterically.

"Nope." He grinned and kept tickling me.

"Seth I can't breathe!" I tried, but he was relentless.

I pretended to wave a white flag.

"Alright, alright! I give up!"

"I knew that would work." He grinned. "You know I am going to make you eat pizza from Johnny's right?"

"Yeah I know." I said grimacing

He laughed at my facial expression.

"I can't wait to make you taste real food!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Pizza is real food! It's just not gourmet!"

"Yeah well you need to eat something other than take out for once. Just because you are lucky enough to run it all off during patrol doesn't mean anything."

"We can go run together if you want." Seth offered.

"Sweet of you, but you would only hold me back." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. State champion, I know." He complained, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Seth heaved himself off of his very comfy couch and left me sitting there by myself as he went to go get the phone from the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny, its Seth." I heard him say from the kitchen. "Yeah, a small cheese pizza please."

I heard him walk back into the living room.

"Yeah, that's it." He laughed. "I know, but I usually have the whole pack with me but I'm just with my girlfriend."

I grinned. I would never get used to that.

"Alright, that's fine. See you soon!" And with that, Seth hung up the phone.

"He said it will only be about fifteen minutes."

"_Aladdin_ until then?" I suggested. Seth agreed.

About fifteen minutes later, just as Johnny had said, there was a knock on the door.

"Be right there." Seth hopped up, grabbed the money off of the table next to the couch, and went to the door.

I figured I should probably go get some paper plates and napkins. While I was in the kitchen, I grabbed two sodas, picked up the plates and napkins, and headed into the living room.

When I walked into the living room, Seth was carrying to pizza box over to the table, and he almost dropped it.

"I thought werewolves were supposed to have great balance?" I chuckled.

"Yeah well, not when they have beautiful distractions." He smirked and I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"I got the plates." I announced as I walked over to the couch. "I have a feeling I am going to be using most of the napkins." Seth opened the pizza box and you could smell the grease right away.

"Mmm, Johnny's pizza." Seth grinned as he smelled the air.

By the time I finally got to eat my one slice of pizza, I had used about twelve napkins to blot off all of the grease.

"How does that even happen?" I guess I started Seth because he dropped his pizza.

"How does what happen?" He questioned.

"There is more grease on this pizza than anything else." Yuck.

I took one bite of the pizza and realized that despite all of the grease, it wasn't all that bad. It just needed some more blotting, but I wasn't up for it, so I ate a second slice; grease and all.

When I was finished with my second, and last, slice, Seth had already finished the rest of the pizza.

"God, how does Emily manage to have enough food to feed the whole pack?"

"She doesn't mind taking care of us. She goes grocery shopping at least three times a week." Seth grinned, obviously proud that the pack ate so much.

"Well now I have to go run before I feel like crap from all of that grease." I frowned. I didn't want to be sick all night, better to run it off now.

"Why? You are perfect just the way you are." Seth said trying to convince me to stay.

"Thank you, but you know that if I don't exercise after eating that junk I am going to feel absolutely horrible later. That means I get to spend less time with you." I said giving him my best puppy dog face.

He sighed and let me go.

I went home and got changed before jogging on the path in the woods.

I heard something following me and assumed it was Seth just watching

out for me so I kept going.

I felt cold air whip across my face suddenly, and realizing there was no wind, I stopped.

"Seth? Is that you?" I asked doubtfully. Seth wouldn't scare me like that.

I didn't get an answer, but I felt a chill down my spine. I started to feel vulnerable like I did back home. As I turned to walk back, I felt someone put their hand on my mouth.

I tried to scream, but before I knew what was happening, I ripped off my locket and dropped it before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see a thing.

I knew I wasn't in my room or house, but whoever had taken me had probably made sure to take me far enough away that _no one_ would find me.

Moving my arms around, I tried not to panic when I felt only cool cement beneath my fingers.

Just like in my dream, I concentrated on the sound, but this time I didn't hear footsteps. The only thing I heard was my heavy, labored breathing.

Suddenly the door to the room I was in was ripped open and the light coming from outside was enough to blind me for a minute or two.

"Missed me?"

Oh no no no. I knew this time I wasn't dreaming. This was real, and I was in trouble.

"Oh come on now, Arielle. You know you missed me. I don't see why your parents felt the need to pack up and move all the way to Washington to keep you away from me. It's like _Romeo and Juliet_; lovers forbidden to be together." He said just as he had in my dream. This couldn't be happening. Please, god, no.

As Tyler walked towards me, I crawled backward into the wall and sat there shaking in fear.

"Too weak to speak, I see?" He was next to me in a second, grabbing my wrist as the door to the outside world closed.

"Maybe I should be a little kinder to you considering what you have been through." He said softly, letting go of my wrist. "Or not." Tyler laughed, roughly grabbing my arm. That was going to leave a huge bruise.

I cried out and he pinned my arms against the wall.

"I have a secret." He told me in a sing-song voice. Only coming from him, it made me shiver in fear.

"You're a vampire aren't you Tyler?" I asked more frightened for the answer than anything else he could possible do.

From what Seth told me, he fit the description. Skin that was icy cold and rock hard, the almost angelic beauty, the super speed and strength, the burgundy, almost black eyes, and the _almost_ melodic voice.

"And finally Miss Braniac figures it out." He chuckled. "You know," he started, his breath on my neck. "Your boyfriend won't be able to find you. At least not for a while." Tyler sounded so sure of himself.

"Yes he will. Seth is smarter than you think." I whispered. He had to be. Seth wouldn't stop until he found me; he couldn't. And with his abilities as a werewolf, he would find me soon.

"I know he is a werewolf Arielle. I'm not stupid enough to kidnap you without checking to see what supernatural being your boyfriend is. It is going to take him a while to get around my power, if he does at all." He sneered.

"And what power would that be?" I asked, my voice sounded small, and now hopeless.

"I can hide my scent, simple as that. It makes tracking me a whole lot harder." Tyler laughed and let my arms go.

That explains the conversation I heard between Seth and Leah a while ago.

"_He's the one we had the other night."_

"_Who is?" Leah said, not at all concerned with anything that had to do with me._

_He muttered something so that I couldn't here it and then his voice got a little louder. _

"_-was the one by the river. The one Sam almost caught until" something too low for me to hear, "completely disappeared."_

His scent. Seth was talking about Tyler's scent completely disappearing.

Tyler laughed when I realized all hope of Seth finding me was practically lost. Not that I didn't have faith in Seth, but Tyler was cruel and seemed to have planned this all. Who knew how long it would take Seth to find me, if he ever did, that is.

"I'll enjoy torturing you until then." Tyler said, taking out a pocket knife. As he let my arms go, I sank to the floor, too weak to hold myself up.

"Please don't." I begged, although I knew it was hopeless; Tyler was too cruel and sadistic to listen.

Grabbing my leg in one swift motion, he pushed my jeans up and ran the blade of the knife down my bare skin.

I was shaking so bad that he had to hold my leg still.

Humming, he continued to run the knife up and down my leg.

As soon as I relaxed a little and figured he wasn't going to hurt me right now, he pressed down a little deeper and ran the knife down my leg.

"Stop! Please stop!" I screamed as the knife pierced my skin.

Everything was blurry and I felt like I was going to pass out from pain. Tyler made an animalistic noise, and I knew the blood was tempting him.

_Please just end it now, _I thought.

He stopped cutting and was out the door in a matter of seconds. I guess the blood was too much for him.

Ripping the sleeve off of my shirt, I wrapped it around the wound on my leg that was bleeding profusely.

I barely had it wrapped around my leg before the room started spinning and I blacked out from the pain.

The second I woke up, I could tell there was someone else in the room.

"Hello?" I asked, wincing at the sound of my voice; weak and fragile. Just like it was the last time Tyler was around.

My head was throbbing, I could tell there was a bruise on my arm, and the cut on my leg stung worse than I thought it would.

The other person in the room didn't answer, and I fought the urge to feel around for a foot or a leg.

"Hello?" I asked again. I figured it was Tyler, but I couldn't be sure unless I heard his voice.

The other person in the room snickered and I knew right away it was Tyler.

"Humans; so pathetic and weak." He snickered again, walking towards me.

"What do you want with me?" I sounded like those idiotic girls in movies. _What do you want with me? Why am I here? Let me go, or _ will come after you. _Only now that I was in their position, I wanted to ask all those questions.

I had no idea what I was doing here, or why he wanted me. And I knew Seth was doing everything he could to try and find me.

"Well, I can't expect you to know the answer to that. You are after all only a human." Tyler stopped right in front of me, and I was shaking from fear. Strength was no longer an option for me, and I just wanted to break down and cry.

"I have a friend who can predict the powers of a possible future vampire." I shivered. Oh god, no. "Your power is one that I can't let get away. You have control of the elements; fire, wind, water, and earth. And although that in itself is something I can use for utter destruction, your strength as a newborn is something I can take advantage of also."

"No!" I yelled. "I won't. You can't make me."

"I can make you do whatever I want." He sneered.

"No Tyler, you can't." I blindly used the wall to help me stand up, fighting the urge to pass out again. "I am stronger than when you saw me last. You can't hurt me anymore." I told him defiantly.

"You want to bet?" A rush of air swirling around and I felt a hand wrapped around my throat.

Tyler laughed as I clawed at his hands around my throat. He wasn't cutting off my air flow, but I knew that just the slightest pressure would cause that.

"Don't worry. I need you alive." He said, letting go of my throat. "Well, relatively alive." He chuckled, leaving me alone in the dark room.

"Seth, please find me soon." I sobbed.

**Review please!**

**- A**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, I have a few things to say!**

** First off, ****FlowerOfTheNight101, thank you SO much for your kind review, it really made me grin like an idiot.**

**Second, ****Ballet Obsessed****, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GUESS ANYMORE! God, it's like you are a mind reader! Have you been getting tips from Edward? ;)**

** Third, DRAKRON – For the record, I understand Spanish :) **

** Fourth, I have gotten several e-mails asking me if I was going to stop writing because of that one "rude", "inconceivable", "untrue", and "hater" review (quoted by several readers) Guys, I may be a drama queen, but I'm not THAT bad. **

**Let's just say that no matter what mood I am in the rest of the day, when I sit down to write, I am the happiest person alive. I love writing, even if it sucks (although from all of your reviews, you obviously don't think it does.) So leave the poor kid alone! I just wanted to know why they read as far as they did.**

** Last but **_**certainly **_**not least, WE HIT TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! Oh my . . . That is crazy! Never in a million years would I have thought to hit that many. But anyway, ranting over. I felt sorry for making you guys wait, so here is the next chapter :D**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_ And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_ All this time you were pretending_  
_ So much for my happy ending_

_My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne_**  
**

I've always had this way of looking at story books; everything always seemed so unreal and perfect that I had always wanted to be the main character. I always said that I would be willing to go through the pain and the torture that the heroines did, if I could just have my prince charming and live happily ever after at the end.

Well, I thought I had. I thought the pain was over and I was going to live with Seth, happily ever after.

I was wrong.

My happy ending was ripped from me before it barely even got started. Everything happened so fast. I can't believe Tyler is doing this to me again. Only this time, losing Seth is worse than any pain I have _ever _felt in my entire life.

It's been about six or so days since Tyler took me. Which means six or so days without seeing Seth. Not even once. I only knew how many days it had been because Tyler "decided to be kind" and brought me a pitcher of water every morning to last the whole day. No food, no blanket, just water. I was probably covered in dirt and blood, and I didn't care.

My face is clean though, I knew that for a fact. The constant flow of tears was probably doing a good job of washing the dirt away.

One thing I miss almost as much as Seth and my parents is the locket. _**My **_locket. I suppose it's a good thing I dropped it though. Maybe it will help Seth. Although he isn't here yet, and I am starting to lose hope.

Not in him, but in the fact that Tyler is too strong of an opponent for even the whole wolf pack. I just have to hope that Tyler doesn't do anything to Seth.

"You're still crying?" Tyler asked as he whipped open the door to the little room. He was carrying a new pitcher of water, and the sun from outside was blinding. Seven days now.

"Yes Tyler," I spat. "Some of us have a heart."

"I have a heart," he chuckled. "It just isn't beating." I wanted to rip his arm off when he put the water down right next to me.

I guess I didn't have teeth that were sharp enough.

"Why is this werewolf of yours so important? It's not like he is going to find you. You might as well just give up hope."

"Because I am his imprint Tyler. And I know that no matter what, Seth is never going to stop looking for me."

"What the hell is an imprint?" He asked. Not curious, probably just mad that he hadn't done enough research on the subject.

"True love Tyler, that's what it is. But I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"No, I know about 'true love,' and it doesn't exist." He sneered.

I growled and glared at him.

"That's because you have never loved anyone or anything."

"Wrong again." Tyler raised his right eyebrow and I knew he was questioning himself. "I think I am going to love your powers more than anything ever before. I think that counts as true love." His evil, menacing laugh was still ringing in my ears, even minutes after he left the darkness and slammed the door.

Between all of the cuts and bruises Tyler had given me over the past week, I was ready for the pain of being changed. I was almost looking forward to it. It might keep my mind off of losing Seth. Who knows, maybe one day I would be strong enough to fight Tyler off.

Yeah right.

Curling up against the wall, I closed my eyes and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

"Arielle!" I heard a familiar voice yell

"Seth?" I shouted into the darkness, sitting straight up. I heard a chuckle from the corner and burst into tears, sobbing.

"I told you he wasn't going to find you Arielle." I heard the grin in Tyler's voice. I wish I could slap it off of his face.

"Here." Feeling something in front of my face, I reached out to take it. I recoiled when my skin touched Tyler's icy hand. "Write a note to whoever you want. It will take me about a day or so to deliver it."

I tried to do the math, but it was no use. I didn't know how fast Tyler could run, or even which direction from La Push he had taken me.

Tyler left, and when he opened the door, I noticed a new pitcher of water. Had I really slept that long?

I looked down at the piece of paper, and with my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I started my note. It was heart wrenching and painful to write the words, but I knew this was it.

**Ten reviews before Friday and you guys can get another chapter :) But then I won't review again until next week :p**

**Review anyway! :)**

**- A**


	26. Chapter 26

** You guys are crazy! I honestly love you all to death :D Every single one of our reviews makes my day just THAT much more special. After 16 reviews and some serious thinking, here is the next chapter! :)**

**DRAKRON - Thank you so much! Ah, ¡Gracias tan tan tanto! Eso fue realmente el mejor cumplido que he conseguido. (Sorry, I had to look up the last few words :D)  
**

** Enjoy guys!**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_This is critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_So hysterical, this can't be healthy_  
_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_Baby, you're the air I breathe_  
_This is critical, yeahh_  
_So stuck on you_

_Critical - The Jonas Brothers_**  
**

**Seth's POV**

_Where is she? _I growled.

_Seth, calm down. We will find her, _Sam thought.

Every time I looked for Arielle, I was completely unaware of the audience in my head.

_What if we don't Sam? _I whined, digging my paws into the ground harder as I searched for the leeches scent.

The pack winced in unison at the thought of my pain over losing Arielle. They would all feel my pain. But it couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen. I _had _to find her.

_Seth, chill dude. We will find her if it's the last thing we do, _Jared promised.

I heard Sam howl, a signal and an order to the rest of the pack to switch patrols. I hadn't switched patrols since three days ago.

_Yeah, we know Seth, _Leah thought sadly. _Maybe you should go get some rest. You won't find Arielle faster if you are sleep deprived. _

Leah has been relatively sympathetic with me over Arielle's absence. Although she was a little bit pissed off that she had to patrol so much, and rightfully so, she was always with me, no matter where it was. At home or on patrol for three days straight, she never left my side.

_Another reason that I would like to find Arielle and kill that leech; I need to sleep, _Leah tried to joke with me.

_Leah, enough, _Sam ordered. He knew I was in no mood to joke.

Truth was that I didn't want to sleep. Every time I slept, I dreamt of Tyler hurting Arielle like he had before she moved. Only this time it was worse. So bad in fact, that in several of my dreams, he turned her into a vampire.

Every time she was changed in my dream, I woke up sweating, stuck with a haunting image; Arielle, with bright red eyes and pale, flawless skin.

_That won't happen Seth, _Sam reassured me. Only I had a gut feeling that it would.

I had gotten a letter from her this morning. How Tyler got it to us without one of the guys on patrol finding him, I will never know. I must have read the letter fifty times.

_Seth Alexander Clearwater,_

_ I don't know what to say to you. It's been about 8 days since we last saw each other, and it seems like eternity. As of right now, I don't know what is going to happen. I know that when Tyler told me to write you a note, and then proceeded to give me this piece of paper and pen, it was for a reason. _

_I am going to try and make it last._

_ Tyler told me that he plans on changing me, and then is taking me away. I take it that means wherever we are going is far away from you. He says his friend can predict the powers of future vampires, and that mine is going to be "kick ass." Apparently I will have the power to control the four elements. He also wants my strength as a newborn, for who knows what._

_ I'm sure you already know, but Tyler can hide his scent. And mine if he chooses. It's going to make it a lot harder for you to find me, especially when he changes me. I hope you found my necklace though. It hurt me to leave it behind, but I left it as a clue to you._

_ You told me once before that the process of being changed is very painful, but after what he has put me through during the past two weeks, who knows how I will take it._

_ I realize I am writing all over the place, but I just don't want to face the facts. I only have one piece of paper, and I am trying to make the best of it without crying too hard._

_Up until a few weeks ago, I would have laughed at the thought of a soul mate. I was happy being alone, but obviously, fate had different ideas. _

_When we first met, feelings that I didn't know existed stirred in my heart. I unexplained desire to know you better and a burning hope that I made a good impression._

_For some, love doesn't occur in an instant. Even I used to think that love took some time to grow, especially the kind that we have now. But obviously I was wrong. Ours is a love for the ages; a true love at first sight._

_Being with you is comfort, love, security, contentment, passion and happiness, all rolled into one. I will never forget the feeling of even just being in the same room as you. Every minute we spent together was meaningful, even if we didn't say a word._

_I am going to fight my hardest Seth, but if it's not enough, please don't blame yourself._

_Despite the fact that we may never see each other again, I love you. More than you will ever know. I always will._

_- Arielle Riley Jewel_

_Sam, Seth, I caught a scent! _Embry shouted as he showed us all the image of where he was through the mind link.

With the last of my energy, I dug my nails into the loose soil and shot myself forward.

_Seth, calm down, I lost the track after a few miles. He was probably trying to fool us anyway. _

When I got to where Embry was, my breath caught and I collapsed.

_Seth!_

_ What the hell happened?_

I whimpered in response to Leah and Sam's worried thoughts. There, lying in front of me was the locket that I gave Arielle the day before she disappeared.

I whined, howled, and cried for what seemed like days before I shifted back and lay, clutching the necklace, on the forest floor. I barely felt anything as Sam and Leah brought me home and placed me in my bed.

"I'll find her." I muttered, still clutching the necklace.

"I know you will Seth." Leah agreed, throwing a comforter over me as I fell asleep thinking about how I was going to tear that leech piece by piece.

_ "Seth, please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore." Arielle whimpered._

_ "I won't, Arielle, I promise." I said looking around the dark room for her._

_ When I finally spotted her, I gasped at the sight before me; Arielle was hunched in the corner of the room, covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts, dirt, and blood. Her hair was tangled and matted in blood, and it looked like she hadn't eaten._

_ "I'm going to kill him." I whispered. "I'm going to kill him."_

"Seth, wake up." I heard Leah's voice, weary and tired.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, stretching my muscles, only to find that they hurt like hell.

"We've been sleeping for roughly a day now from what I can tell. You found some necklace and fell asleep clutching it for dear life. When Sam and I brought you back, he tried to take it so that you wouldn't break it, but I swear you tried to bite his arm off." She laughed sadly.

"I refused to leave you, so I grabbed a sleeping bag and have been sleeping on your floor. I only woke up because you were sobbing and yelling 'I'm going to kill him.' Not that I don't agree, but I woke you up because I didn't think mom would appreciate you killing anyone."

"I have to find her Leah." I whispered, running my hand through my hair.

"I know." She said, sitting on the edge of my bed. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me comfortingly. It was a little awkward; I wasn't used to comfort, let alone hugs, from Leah.

Suddenly, Emilee wandered into my mind. I wonder if she would be able too . . . no. Definitely not.

But what if she could?

**Review guys! You know it makes me write faster :)**

**- A**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_  
_Pushing me so far_  
_Here I am without you_  
_Drink to all that we have lost_  
_Mistakes we have made_  
_Everything will change_  
_But love remains the same_

_Love Remains the Same - Gavin Rossdale_**  
**

**Seth's POV**

My mind started to wander as I rang the doorbell of Emilee's gothic house. What if she couldn't find her? What if we never found her?

"Coming!" I heard Emilee yell from the other side of the door.

I stood on the front steps, shifting my weight from foot to foot, not knowing what to do until she opened the door. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

"SETHERY! Did you find Arielle?" Emilee yelled as she whipped open the door.

She took one look at my face and knew the answer.  
"No Em." I said sadly as I walked into the house.

"Oh." Emilee's expression saddened.

"Yeah, I know." I slumped into one of the black couches Emilee has laying around. "We haven't been able to track Tyler or her down. There is no scent, no trail, nothing." I told her as I put my head in my hands.

She sat down on the couch next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Damn. Hmmm." Emilee got up and went to her book shelf and took out a spell book. She sat back down next to me and flipped through the pages. "GLOWING LIGHTBULB, I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"What?" I asked, not bothering to look up.

"I can track Arielle." She told me grinning.

"HOW?" I shouted, jumping off of the couch and shaking Emilee by the shoulders.

"Okay. All I need is a personal object of hers, and I got this."

"Right here." I said, taking the necklace out of my pocket and handing it to Emilee. "I gave it to Arielle the day before Tyler took her."

"Perfect." Emilee got up and got five candles. She put them in a circle on the floor and put the necklace in the middle. "This spell is going to be a little difficult, but I _should_ be able to handle it."

Emilee sat down. Then she started saying words that I didn't understand. The candles lit.

"I can see her. She's, she's in, an abandoned warehouse." Emilee said as she closed her eyes tighter.

"Em, you sound like those psychics in movies." I laughed lightly.

"Hah, thanks. I mean, blarg you're making me lose concentration."

"I need a place Em. Give me a place."

"Get me a map." She snapped at my interruptions, just as I felt the floorboards start to shake slightly.

I quickly pulled the map off of the wall and laid it on the floor in front of her, stepping back when it also started to shake.

"I'm looking. Um she's, umm…" Emilee closed her eyes tighter. "She's in Montanna." Her nose started to bleed and she shook slightly. "Here." She pointed to the map just as the candles and all the lights in the house went out. Everything stopped shaking, and I glanced at where Emilee was pointing, just as she fell backwards.

"Emilee!" I shouted as I lay her on the couch. "Are you okay? Please tell me you aren't going to die. Because I don't think I could deal with that. Do you need me to get Sam?"

"Whoa." Emilee said holding her head. "Ugh, yeah, I'm okay. That spell took a lot out of me. It only gave me a vision of where she is. I had to use extra power I don't have to figure out her exact location."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly. "I need to go tell Sam, but if you need me to stay, I will." I promised.

"Nah, I'll be okay. Go get your woman." She laughed.

"Thank you Em, thank you!" I hugged her and bolted out of the house.

_Sam! _I thought the second I shifted outside of Emilee's house.

Before he had time to answer, I was showing him everything that had happened.

_She's in Great Falls, Montana. I need to find her Sam. _I was already on my way there.

_Seth, calm down man! Jared will be there in a second. _Embry thought.

_Just be careful Seth. You know we would all go if we could but- _I cut Sam's thought short.

_He will know we are coming if there are more than two of us. I know._

I heard a rustle and howled as a brown furred wolf started to run along side me.

_Thank you Jared. _

_No problem bud. I know how much she means to you._ He grunted.

Everyone else had phased back by the time Jared and I started running in sync. We had a long journey ahead of us, but it would all be worth it when I got to tear Tyler piece by piece and get my imprint back.

**Ten reviews and I will post another little thing tomorrow :) I am trying to drag it out as best I can; I don't want this story to end! but really guys, the last few chapters are so intense and I can tell you right now they are going to be super long!**

**- A  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guys I don't know if something similar happened in Vampire Diaries, but I can assure you I don't watch the show hahah I based the whole item thing off of Charmed. They used a map and a crystal, not an object of the person. Sorry for the confusion :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_You're the direction I follow_

_To get home_

_When I feel like I can't go on_

_You tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing_

_Without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

_Cuz you have that affect on me_

_You do_

_6 Months – Hey Monday _

_(This song actually inspired this whole story, so thank Hey Monday :D)_

It's been a little under two weeks. No happy ending, no prince coming to save me, just the evil beast, torturing me until I can't stand it any more. Any chance of a happy ending was lost long ago.

If I thought I had lots of bruises and cuts before, I was wrong. My whole body is covered now. Not an inch of skin isn't black and blue or dark red from my blood. I don't understand how Tyler managed to be in the same room as me; that's how much blood was on my body. I don't get a shower, Tyler only gives me some bread when I pass out from starvation, which is getting more frequent. I probably look awful, but I don't care. I just want the pain to be gone.

Two days ago Tyler had a moment of sympathy, but it didn't last long. I was grateful that he didn't hurt me for the next day and a half though.

_My eyes were closed as Tyler entered the room. The door closed slowly, and the noise it made was eerie enough to make me shiver._

_ He looked at me and I knew what was coming. I never begged before in my life, especially to Tyler, but I couldn't do it anymore._

_ "Tyler please, don't. Not today." I whispered as he raised his fist._

_ I wasn't expecting a response, but Tyler slowly lowered his arm._

_ "Why?" He sneered, but there was something in his voice that made me have a little glimmer of hope._

_ Staying where I was, I started crying. _

_ "You don't realize how much I miss him, do you Tyler? You don't realize that Seth was the only thing that I have ever had in my life that I really wanted. And you took that away from me." Tyler looked down at me in shock._

_ "You took that away from me!" I lunged at him, and he didn't move. "I will _never _get that back, because you are so damn selfish! You ruined my life!" Sobbing, I pounded my fists against his chest, and he just stood there, letting me hit him. My arms, hands, and fingers hurt to the point of passing out, but I just had to keep fighting._

"_You ruined everything! I am never going to see him again all because you want my freaking powers! Go find another girl! Go ruin another girls life! Just give me mine back." I sobbed and slumped on the floor in defeat. I felt Tyler's incredulous stare on me, and I didn't care._

"_I'll be back tomorrow." Was all he said as I cried myself to sleep._

Every time Seth wandered out of my mind, which wasn't often, I thought about that night. I thought I was getting to Tyler, but after that night, he was worse than ever before.

I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to stand this. Why hasn't he changed me already? At least he couldn't hurt me then.

**Alright guys, now I have to start writing again. I am all caught up, so the more you all review, the more I will want to write and the faster it will get done :)**

**- A**


	29. Chapter 29

"**Edrfgtyhuji" - Your review is honestly bothering me more than I would like to admit. Just about every story is predictable in the end, and I can't help it that you obviously do not enjoy my story. You are one of two or three that doesn't, but I can't please everyone. "selfish bitch much?" Yes. But wouldn't you be too? Not everyone is perfect. I bet a lot of people would be selfish and want their life back too. I have to say that if I was put in the same position and had been put through all of that, I would say the same thing. Honestly, I think what she said is realistic, but that is just me. **

**So I'm sorry that you don't enjoy this story, and I'm sorry that you find it so predictable.**

**DRAKRON - Me doy cuenta de que este capítulo no fue largo. Lo sentí fue necesario aunque, porque muestra algo que es importante más tarde. ****¡Mi más estimado me disculpo!**

** Anyway, I apologize for the long wait; it's been a rough week.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_This wall we built together  
There ain't no way of knocking it over  
We'll be here forever  
Getting closer and closer, baby_

'Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms around you  
And nothing even matters

_Nothing Even Matters – Big Time Rush_

**Seth's POV**

Thank God Jared could run on less sleep than I could. We had been going for about three days now, and we just passed the sign for Great Falls, Montana a few hours ago.

_Hey man, I think I just caught his scent. _Jared sounded confused. I was too. Tyler could hide his scent, so why not hide it all the way to Montana?

_I'll be right there Jared. _Since we were in Montana, Jared and I had split up to look for the warehouse Emilee had seen.

We had been to four already, with no luck.

_We will find her Seth. On my honor. _

_You have honor Jared? _I tired to joke for the first time in weeks.

_Wow, Mr. Cranky pants is actually trying to crack a joke._

_I _am_ capable of doing things without her Jared._

_ No you're not. Seth, you haven't eaten or slept in three days. Don't think I don't hear you sobbing in your sleep either._

Just as I was about to make a smart-ass remark, which would not have been true in the least, I had caught the scent Jared was talking about. It was just faint enough to almost be missed, but it was definitely Tylers'. I ran a few yards and caught it again.

_Maybe he decided to play nice and help us out. _

_Yeah right Jared. You haven't heard her tell you about the things he used to do. I swear, when we find him, I am going to tear him apart piece by piece._

_ No you're not Seth. You are going to go and take care of Arielle. You're trying to play Mr. Tough Guy, but we both know how much pain you are in right now. _

I had nothing to say. He was right.

_I know I am._

_ Shit Jared, I just got it again._

_ I did too. _He thought from his spot about ten yards away.

Tyler was definitely leading us to Arielle; there was no doubt in my mind now. But why?

**Arielle's POV**

For two weeks straight, all I've heard is the dripping of a leaky pipe somewhere. And unlike normal people who would go out of their mind because of the noise, it calms me.

Listening to the dripping water makes me think of the waves on First Beach and the rustling of the wind through the trees as Seth and I sat in his yard. It reminds me of the smell of the rain, and the feel of wet soil and sand between my toes. It reminds me of the sun on my skin, the smell of flowers, and everything about nature that I had ever loved.

I had some doubts before, but maybe Tyler's "friend" was right. Maybe I _would_ have the power of the elements. It made sense in a way, I had always loved everything about nature, but the idea of it was just a little bit odd for me.

Tyler hadn't hurt me in two days, and I was getting my hope back.

Since I had woken up this morning, I hadn't stopped thinking about Seth. I had this feeling he was close, but every time I thought about it, I remembered Tyler's gift. And the almost impossibility of finding me.

The door creaked, and I whipped my head up.

"Seth?"

"Two weeks and you still ask that every time I open the door." Tyler chuckled. There was a hint of friendliness, but I could still hear the anger and power in his voice.

"Yes Tyler. As much as you would like me to give up hope completely, I won't." I no longer cowered in the corner when Tyler entered the room.

"I just came to drop off your water. And some bread." I finished the bread almost within the same second he handed it to me.

"I have some errands to do, so I won't be checking up on you today. I _will _be in the area though, so don't try anything stupid."

Tyler left and I was enveloped in the cold, lonely darkness that I had learned to hate.

**Seth's POV**

_Dude, this trail is a little weird. But I think there is another warehouse up ahead._

Sure enough, about a city block away, there was a warehouse that was _definitely _abandoned.

_Come on, let's phase. _I suggested.

I heard Jared walk over just as I finished throwing my shorts on.

"Don't get too excited." He warned sadly. "We have been to how many warehouses today? And how many were completely empty?"

"I know Jared, but I can't help it." I already felt my heart start to race.

My imprint might be inside. The love of my life might be mere yards away from me. I haven't seen her in weeks, but every little detail about her was crystal clear in my mind. The sound of her laugh, her smell, her smile, and the way she felt in my arms. I would get that all back if she was in the building in front of me.

Jared stood next to me, grimacing. I knew what he smelled, because I smelt it too. Tyler's scent.

Not fresh, like he was here five minutes ago, but maybe a half hour ago.

"I'm going to go check out the area. Good luck." And with that, Jared was jogging to the perimeter of the woods, looking and smelling for anything unusual.

There were several entrances to the warehouse, two of which were facing me.

Well, time to start looking.

**Arielle's POV**

Tyler had been gone for about sixty eight drips which at a rate of two drips per minute means he has been gone for about thirty four minutes.

With nothing to do in this cramped little space, counting the drips from the leaky pipe was my favorite, well, only, was to pass the time.

I heard some rustling in the room next to me, and opened my eyes.

"Hello?" Tyler wouldn't make noise. He moves like a ghost.

There was a grunt and some wood breaking in the room next to me. Maybe Tyler felt like exploring. Probably not.

After a minute, the sound was gone, and I relaxed a little. And then there was some struggling outside of the door to my room.

The light burned my eyes as the door was flung open.

"Seth?"

**Seth's POV**

My name echoed in the small, tiny room. It was just like the room in my dream. And just like in my dream, Arielle was hunched in the corner. Covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts, dirt, and blood with tangled hair matted with blood, was my girlfriend.

My imprint, my love, and my life.

She looked beautiful, even in her state, and I couldn't be more ecstatic than I was in this very moment.

I couldn't even speak. I was frozen in place as my heart soared. For two weeks I had dreamed of finding her and saving her from Tyler, and here I was, motionless.

"Arielle," I whispered.

**Arielle's POV**

"Oh my god. It's actually you," I cried, flinging myself at him. "You're actually here. Right now." I was sobbing hysterically into his chest as he pet my hair.

"I'm here. I promise," Seth whispered.

"H-how," Stuttering, I gave up trying to speak between my sobs.

My knight in shining armor was here to save me from the evil villain. Was it possible that my happy ending was here?

"I seriously owe Emilee." Seth mumbled into my hair as the sobs continued to rack my body mercilessly.

With tear filled eyes, I looked up at Seth. He was here. Finally.

Seth used his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes, and I rest my head on his chest.

I hadn't noticed before, but the pain was excruciating. He must have noticed my discomfort, because Seth gently laid me down on the cold ground.

"I have been searching since the second he took you Arielle." He seemed to remember something as he leaned down and unhooked something from his ankle.

"I think this belongs to you," Seth said, holding up the object.

"My locket!" I yelled, sitting up and taking it from him. "I had dreams about this little thing since the second I left it for you."

"Well, you can thank Emilee and the locket for finding you. Some witch tracking spell that managed to get around Tylers' power." Seth smiled a small smile as he clasped the necklace around my neck.

"I missed it almost as much as I missed you and my parents."

My eyes started to fill with tears as I thought about my mom and dad. I hadn't forgotten how devastated they would be, and how much I missed them, but I thought about their faces when I walked in the door.

"I can't put into words how broken up they were. Emilee, Celeste, Sam, Emily, Leah, and the rest of the pack have been taking care of them since he took you. They cooked, cleaned, ran errands, all without a single complaint. When I told them you were kidnapped, I sat with them and cried. For who knows how long," He frowned.

"Your dad tried to be the tough guy for your mom, but we all knew how bad he was hurting. They thought they lost you forever, but I assured them I would find you. And here you are." Seth said sadly as he gazed into my eyes.

"Seth, you're here." I whispered.

He didn't say anything as he rest his forehead against mine.

Everything was forgotten as I pressed my lips to Seth's. We were here, together, and everything was okay in this moment. Our lips moved in sync as I wrapped my hands around his neck. In one kiss, our passion for each other was expressed.

When we pulled away breathlessly, I rest my head against Seth's again. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours.

And just as I was about to speak again, the door was open and light cascaded over the walls. The voice that spoke sent shivers down my spine for the first time in days.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm SO sorry guys! Bad news, my computer is completely shot. Good news, my mom is letting me borrow hers tonight and tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter, and know there is another one coming tomorrow!**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face Down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

"Well hello Seth. I see you finally found your imprint," Tyler raised his eyebrow. "How did you possibly manage that?"

"When you've been best friends with a witch since fourth grade, it's easier to get around certain powers than you think." Seth said smugly as Tyler's face fell.

"I guess that works when your . . . _abilities_ are cut off." Tyler sneered.

Seth's grip on my hand tightened as Tyler glared at us.

"Where's Jared?" Seth asked suddenly.

I figured Jared would be the one to come with him, but now that I think about it, we have been in the room for about ten minutes and I haven't even heard Jared.

"Oh, you mean your little werewolf friend? He is lying on the forest ground. He should be waking up in about fifteen minutes."

I went to say something when the cuts on my lip and inside my mouth ripped open. Trying to keep the scent of blood lower than it already was, I tried not to yell when the blood pooled in my mouth. Tyler of course noticed.

He had this evil look in his eye as he groaned, trying to control his bloodlust.

Lips were curled, teeth were bared, snarls were ripped from throats, and I was in the middle of it. I was stuck in between a twisted, sadistic vampire, and an overprotective very pissed off werewolf.

Seth growled and tensed, putting me behind him.

I thought from Tyler's suddenly calmed expression that we could continue questioning, but before I knew what was going on, Seth pushed me into the wall and growls echoed in the tiny room.

As Seth growled menacingly at him, Tyler was snarling back.

"Tell me something Tyler." Seth said with narrowed eyes. "Why do you feel the need to inflict pain on her? Or inflict pain at all?"

I don't think Tyler was expecting that to come up.

"What do you mean," he asked innocently, "there has to be a reason? It's fun, why wouldn't I do it?" He leered at Seth.

"Do you feel like a _man _when you abuse her? Is that it? Does it make you feel better about your worthless, immortal life when you see her in pain? Because Arielle being in pain, for me, is one of the worst things I can think of."

Seth and Tyler were circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I was sitting in the corner, terrified, waiting for Tyler to run like he normally did.

"I can't believe you can love something like that," Tyler spit the words in my direction. "Look at her." He commanded Seth, and suddenly, Tyler was holding the top of my head and my jaw in his hands. He could so easily snap my neck right now. "She's pathetic and weak; nothing to risk losing your life over. Leave now without her. Take your dog friend and go home, safe, to your pack and your family. Don't worry about her; she is nothing, especially to you."

"You're wrong." Seth told him fiercely as he looked into my terrified eyes. "Arielle isn't nothing, she is _everything. _She is my love, my soul, and my _life. _Without her, I would have nothing to live for," He promised.

I wanted to yell out that I felt the same way; that without him, I wouldn't still be here. But I couldn't. Tyler was gripping my jaw, and I was afraid he would crush the bones.

"From the way you treat her, I can tell you have never been in love." There was a pause as he looked Tyler over for the first time. "Or maybe you _have_, and that's why you beat her. . ." Seth mused, not sure of his hypothesis.

Tyler's silence wasn't very promising. Or maybe it was. His grip on my head was just as tight as it was before; no more and no less painful.

"Shut up." Tyler growled.

No _**freaking **_way!

"No freaking way." Seth breathed my exact thoughts two feet away.

I looked at him for confirmation, and he looked just as confused and shocked as I probably did.

"You . . . love her?" All of Seth's confusion and heartbreak came out in those few words.

"I said shut up!" Tyler yelled, twisting my head to the point of almost snapping my neck.

In the blink of an eye, Seth phased and lunged at Tyler. He released my head and neck and was on the other side of the room in an instant. Seth was almost too big for the tiny room.

"Seth, Tyler, please don't!" I shouted as Tyler threw open the door and tried to run.

Seth was faster though, and he caught Tyler by the arm. I ran outside after them, only to have a chunk of white land at my feet. My head was spinning when I realize it was Tyler's arm.

Tyler was back on his feet instantly, not bothered by losing a limb. Seth charged at him again, but Tyler jumped over him and kicked his back leg. I heard a crack, and knew Seth's leg was probably broken.

"Stop it!" I cried, only it did no good.

Seth limped around and lunged at Tyler again, and there was a loud metal shredding noise that made me cringe. A white object was thrown into the forest, and I didn't want to know what part of Tyler it was. Probably the rest of his arm. Tyler screeched and Seth hobbled back with his broken leg. Tyler tried to swipe at Seth, and managed to twist his front paw when Seth tried to dodge the attack.

Falling to the ground in pain, Seth made a loud thump when he hit the ground. Seth tried to shake out his paw, but it was doing no good. He barely managed to stand as Tyler closed the distance between them. Seth struck, ripping off a piece of Tyler's shoulder, but Tyler managed to land a blow to Seth's chest that knocked him back. I watched as he soared back at least eight feet and collapsed on the ground a few feet away from me.

A spasm rocked through Seth's large body, and he howled in complete agony. I wanted to run to him and help somehow, but I couldn't do anything.

"Tyler leave him alone!" I yelled, getting his attention this time. "Take me and leave him alone. Don't kill him, and I will go with you, no arguments. I will stay with you, forever. You can use my power for whatever you want, just don't kill him. Please." I sobbed.

I felt like I wasn't in my body anymore. I was back in the tiny, dark room all by myself with no control. I could do nothing to ease the pain of my wolf in front of me. I couldn't even move; the agony was too strong.

"Why him?" Tyler asked, walking slowly over to Seth who was in too much pain to move. "Why was it him and not me?"

"You're kidding right? You beat me, and made my life a living hell. Why would I _ever _choose you over him?" Everything was blurry, but I watched Tyler as he continued to walk over to Seth.

_Seth, please move. Please get up! Don't give up now._

Tyler moved so fast I could barely see what was going on.

"NO!" I tried to run to Seth, but I was too late; Tyler had bit his neck. Seth howled in pain before phasing back into his human form.

Tyler looked down at the unconscious Seth in shock. What do I do? Oh my god.

"Tyler, how could you!" I shrieked, lunging after him. Like the coward he was, he ran, leaving the rest of his body behind.

**Don't lose faith dear readers! I will write as soon as I am done posting this, and you will have the next chapter tomorrow! Review review review! **

**A**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm sorry if I made anyone cry! I ****told**** you to not lose hope :)**

**DRAKRON - ¡Muchas gracias****! ****Es una****vergüenza****de mi****Computadora****. ****No****sé****qué tan pronto****puedo****conseguir****otro****, ****pero****espero que sea****en algún momento****del****futuro****cercano****.**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_I open my eyes_  
_ I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_  
_ I can't remember how_  
_ I can't remember why_  
_ I'm lying here tonight_

_ And I can't stand the pain_  
_ And I can't make it go away_  
_ No I can't stand the pain_

_ How could this happen to me_  
_ I made my mistakes_  
_ I've got no where to run_  
_ The night goes on_  
_ As I'm fading away_  
_ I'm sick of this life_  
_ I just wanna scream_  
_ How could this happen to me?**  
**_

_Untitled - Simple Plan_

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I whispered, leaning over Seth's unconscious body. I screamed like my life depended on it, and theoretically, it did. "Jared!" Could he hear me? It had been about ten minutes, maybe he woke up early.

"Okay. Maybe vampire venom is like snake venom. Maybe I can just suck it out." Suck vampire venom out of my dying werewolf boyfriend? How in god's name did I end up in this position?

Common sense helped me remember that you shouldn't suck venom out, it only causes more damage. But this was different. This was vampire venom, more deadly than anything I have ever encountered. As long as I don't accidently ingest it, I should be fine.

"I can do this." I breathed, lowering myself to Seth's neck. From any other point of view, it would have looked like I was kissing him. I wasn't though; I was trying to save his life.

I held his head still just in case, and leaned down, pressing my lips to his throat. The cuts on my lip burned, but all my energy was into saving Seth.

When I felt him stir beneath me a minute later, I knew it worked.

I turned my head and spit the venom out. My lips burned from my now open cuts.

"Seth?" My voice was strained but triumphant.

He didn't answer, but I saw his hand move lightly, searching for mine. I gave him what he wanted, and held onto him for dear life. His hand was cold compared to his normal temperature, but I was already starting to feel it warm up.

"I'm not dead right? Because that would mean you were dead too, and that means Tyler won." Seth said weakly.

"No Seth, neither of us is dead. But neither is Tyler. He ran away." My lips felt like they were on fire, and it was getting hard to speak or even breath.

"I love you." He breathed. He sounded so tired.

"I know. I love you too," I chuckled. "I'll be right back, try and sleep until Jared gets here, okay?"

He already looked fast asleep by the time I stood up.

I hope Tyler left the water inside. Seth would need something when Jared got here.

All of my cuts and bruises on my body ached, but the pain in my mouth and lips overshadowed everything else. The pain was moving down my neck. It felt like I was burning alive.

"Seth." I tried to get his attention, but he was fast asleep. My words were heavy and slow, and it was getting hard to move with the pain.

"Oh my god, it hurts!" I cried, falling to the ground. "My neck is burning!" I screamed, closing my eyes against the pain. Why wouldn't Seth wake up and put the fire out?

"Stop the fire!" It was burning me alive. I clawed at my throat trying to put it out, but the fire was inside. I need the water. Dragging myself along the ground while clutching my throat, I managed to make it to the small room.

The water looked freezing cold, but when I touched the container, it did nothing to stop the heat taking over my body. When I dumped the water down my throat, it had the same effect; nothing.

"Seth! Jared! Tyler! Anyone! Please put the fire out!" I screeched, clawing at my shoulders and arms as the fire spread everywhere.

It was spreading painfully quickly. Almost too quick for me to do anything. It felt like I was having acid poured over me while being pulled in half as a train hit me full on the tracks.

I would have preferred all of Tyler's torture ten-fold if it meant this burning would stop. The fire engulfed me and blazed hotter and hotter and I kept screaming. Where was Jared? Surely it had been fifteen minutes. I was begging over and over,

"Someone please kill me!" But no one was there to answer my request. And I doubt anyone would have gone through with it anyway. But death was the only thing I wanted right now.

It was doing no good to scream. No one could hear me anyway, so why scream? It's the only way I can try and ease the pain. But it's not working.

I just want death. Let me die, let me die, please _please _just let me die!

I can't think of a single reason to live. No moment in my life that is worth living over again for this pain. Tyler had ruined it all.

Seth. Seth Alexander Clearwater was my reason for living. Meeting him and everything after that was my reason for living. I'll be damned if this fire stops my happily ever after.

"Jared!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Surely it _has _to have been fifteen minutes now. "JARED!" I tried my best to ignore the fire that was burning me alive.

While I didn't get a screaming response, when I looked towards the woods, I saw a figure limping out.

"Arielle? Seth? What the hell happened?" He asked, trying his best to run over to me.

"He's not dead, but please _please _just kill me! The fire is burning me alive!" I cried.

Jared looked down at me in astonishment and disgust.

"He bit you?"

"No, he bit Seth, and I sucked out the venom. Please just stop the burning Jared!"

"I can't! The venom is in your bloodstream now! I don't know what to do!" He yelled looking scared to death.

I wanted to rip my heart out if meant stopping the fire in my veins. It was engulfing my every cell. It felt like a weight that I had to push on to maintain consciousness. A sudden noise scared me, and I was shocked to realize I hadn't ever stopped screaming.

It was exhausting to push against the weight. After Jared told me he didn't know what to do, I gave in. The pain was engulfing me still, getting hotter and hotter, but I couldn't press against the weight. I gave in and let it take over as I laid on the ground looking unconscious to anyone but myself.

Maybe Jared would figure something out, but for now, I let the invisible flames engulf me.

**Alright, there we go! Let me know how it is, and I can try and write faster :) School ends on Thursday, so that means more time to write and plan! Yay!**

**Review, review, review!**

**A**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the long wait guys! My computer was in the process of getting a new hard drive and being set up again.**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Come stop your crying it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_  
_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us, can't be broken_  
_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll Be In My Heart – Phil Collins_

**Seth's POV**

My whole body ached. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't hear; I could only feel pain.

"Seth!" I clutched my side as someone kicked me in the ribs.

It took all of my strength to open my eyes, and when I did, I saw Jared leaning over me looking scared out of his mind.

"Seth, finally! I've been yelling at you forever." He looked over towards the giant building that was twenty feet away. "What do I do man? I don't know what to do." He was visibly shaking and his voice was fully of fear.

I could only manage to get out two words before the pain took over and I passed out again.

"Call Edward."

Screeching tires shook me awake the second time around. I didn't bother opening my eyes; too much effort and the more I moved, the harder it was to fight off the pain of my already healing bones.

"Jesus Christ Seth." I knew that voice! "Jared, what the HELL did you do while I was gone?"

"Jake, give him a break. It's not his fault a psychotic vampire was after his best friends imprint." They brought Bella too?

I slowly opened my eyes to see five people walking towards me.

"What did you get yourself into man?" Jake asked.

"Jacob, let us take care of Seth and Arielle before we ask about the situation."

"I agree with Carlisle, Jacob. We can deal with questions and greetings after we do everything we can here."

"Fine, just take care of him Edward." Jacob huffed. Jacob agreeing with Edward, who would have thought?

"Jared, are you okay to run home? I'm afraid there isn't enough room in the Volvo for all of us." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just make sure they are both okay." And with the sound of shredding clothes, Jared was on his way to Washington.

"Carlisle, take care of Seth, Bella and I will take care of Arielle over there." Edward suggested.

"No." That was not happening.

"Seth, you need a lot of attention." Bella pointed out.

"I know. But Arielle needs more. Carlisle," he looked at me as I said his name, "take Bella and go take care of Arielle. Please. Jake and Edward are fine to take care of me."

Bella gave me a small smile before nodding and walking away from me and towards Arielle.

"Jake, go grab the red bag in the trunk please." Edward demanded as he starting checking over my cuts and bruises.

"Well good news is Jared managed to align your bones in the right position before they started healing. I would have hated to re-break them." Edward told me smiling slightly.

"Here Edward." Jacob threw the bag at Edward as he jogged back over to us. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold his leg while I splint it the best I can. His ribs and wrist are already mostly healed." Edward seemed thrilled that I wasn't as bad off as I looked.

"That's it? I hope you got some good hits in, buddy." Jake smiled at me and I was happy to have him back for a while.

"I did." I grinned up at him, and I saw Edward trying not to laugh. "You might want to burn the two pieces of his arm and the piece of his shoulder that I ripped off. I think one of them is in the woods; the others shouldn't be that far from the door of the room."

"Damn! Do work Seth. I taught you well." Jake laughed, jogging to the woods and finding the piece of Tyler's shoulder.

"Seth . . ." When I looked at Edward, he was staring at my neck.

My expression must have shown him how confused I was.

"He bit you."

"I know." I gasped in pain when I lifted my arm to try and touch it. "It's the reason Arielle is changing. She saved my life and the venom got into her blood."

Several facial expressions varying from confusion to understanding to sympathy flashed across Edwards face in a second.

"She had cuts on her lip and in her mouth from Tyler and it got into her bloodstream when she sucked the venom out."

"I don't want to point it out if you already know, but her transformation is going to be long and painful. She managed to get just enough venom in her bloodstream to start the process, but not enough to pump it through her body in three days. I would say her transformation is going to be at least five days, if not more. Carlisle and Alice can determine that when we get you back to Washington." The only words I made out were long and painful.

It was my fault my imprint was going through hell right now. She's going to be going through hell for a minimum of five days.

There was a bloodcurdling scream that caused me to lift my head up and look over at Arielle. Carlisle was cleaning the giant gash that ran down the length of her leg, and Bella was holding her hand and petting her hair. I couldn't tell from here what Bella was whispering to her, but it seemed to calm Arielle down a little bit.

I started to get up so I could comfort her to the best of my ability, but Edward had to hold me down.

"Edward, she needs me right now." And as if to make a point, Arielle screamed again. Every scream just tortured me more.

Bella lifted her head to look at me with sympathy and went right back to comforting Arielle.

"That should be me over there. She needs me." I whispered again.

"I know Seth, but you need to rest and keep your bones straight. You're no good to her if you are broken."

"Good news, I got all of Tyler's pieces and they are currently burning away." Jake grinned, jogging back over to Edward and me.

"Excellent job Jacob." Edward praised.

"Seth, you got in a few more bites than you thought. I'm pretty sure there was a piece of his torso too." When did that happen? Oh well. Tyler was still out there, even with pieces of him missing. "Edward, if you don't need me, Bella wanted me to bring Arielle in the car so we can start heading to Washington."

"That's fine Jacob, I'm almost done here."

I looked over at Bella, and she nodded to Carlisle as Jake gently lifted Arielle and laid her down on the bench seat of the Volvo. Arielle was screaming and crying about the fire burning her, and Bella whispered something that got Arielle to clench her jaw.

I didn't hear her, but Bella called Edward over to the car and told him something before walking over to me with Carlisle. Jake stayed with Edward in the car and took over Bella's job comforting Arielle.

"She's very pretty Seth. I can't imagine she could be any prettier after her transformation. Even _now_ she gives Rosalie a run for her money. Imagine after she is changed." Bella told me, grinning, as she sat on the ground next to me and held the hand on my non-broken arm.

"I know." I grinned wickedly. Blondie won't be too happy with that, but oh well. "She's really great Bella. I think you two are going to like each other. I hope you do."

"I'm sure I will. She was trying to make conversation with Carlisle and I when we were treating her. She only managed to get a few words out each time the pain got a little bit easier for her to deal with. I told her not to worry about it, that we would have plenty of time to talk later. She seemed pleased with that idea and stopped trying to talk." Bella chuckled.

"How is she Carlisle?" I asked, not wanting to talk about Arielle's pain any longer.

"Seth, the good news is that her bruises and cuts are already starting to heal as the venom works its way into her bloodstream." Carlisle spoke up.

"What's the bad news?" I asked cautiously.

"Well there isn't really bad news, per say, but Arielle _is _in excruciating pain. I've never come across a transformation where the venom entered the blood like this, so I can't tell just how much pain. I can do what I did for Bella and try to inject morphine into her system before the venom completely seals her veins, but we have to make a decision now."

"No," Bella said fiercely and Carlisle gave her a very puzzled expression.

"It's just . . . not worth it Carlisle. I never mentioned it before, but the effect is a little bit," she paused searching for the right words, "hard to handle."

"You never told me that Bella." Carlisle looked a little disappointed. "I guess that idea is now gone."

"It's fine Carlisle. Let's just get back to Washington."

As Bella helped me up, Carlisle packed up his medical supplies and packed them back in the car. My seat was next to Arielle, who was sitting between me and Bella. Carlisle and Edward were in the front seat and Jake was sitting in the back with Carlisle's medical bags.

We barely got into the car before Edward was speeding and already back on the highway.

Arielle had her jaw clenched and was trying not to yell. I took her hand with my good one and she rested on my chest. Bella took Arielle's other hand as she smiled at her reassuringly.

When Arielle whimpered in pain, Edward sped up.

It's going to be a long car ride to Washington.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know :)**

**- A**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here you go guys, sorry it took so long! I have two things to say though:**

**First off, I made a playlist on YouTube of all the songs for every chapter of **_**Lycanthropy Love. **_**Here is the link:**

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/playlist?list=PL54046E04F38D2CD5&feature=mh_lolz**

**Second, I have a poll on my account page for which story I should start after I finish **_**Lycanthropy Love. **_**If you could check it out and vote, that would be great! :)**

**EDIT: I just added a new poll about Brady and my character Megan. It should be no shock that none of my old readers know who she is, because I just went back and added it. Go re-read chapter 22 to find out who she is :)  
**

**Where are all of my normal reviewers? I miss you :( But I do enjoy new readers :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

_Just A Kiss – Lady Antebellum _

**Seth's POV**

Thinking back to a couple hours ago, the trip home to Washington was just as long as I expected it to be.

Jake and I caught up. We talked about what happened in the pack after him and the Cullen's left, what happened in town, new places to hang out, any friends I may have made, and things like that.

Bella tried to explain being a vampire and all of the rules to Arielle who barely screamed in pain until we were halfway home. She told Arielle that Carlisle would explain everything to her after she was completely changed, since Arielle was barely able to make out half of what Bella said.

I talked with Edward about the pack and new information Emilee had given us about witches. He was mostly interested in Arielle though. When he started asking questions about her, everyone in the car listened. I'm pretty sure they all knew I was terrified of what would happen when we got home, and they were trying to keep my mind off of it.

It didn't help.

Every one of Arielle's screams and cries tortured me to no end. She tried to clench her jaw for the first half of the ride, but I assured her I would be fine and that she didn't have to try and hold it in.

I just sat there holding her hand as I rested my chin on her head. She broke my hand once when we were a little more than three quarters of the way home. Bella took over my job of hand-holder since she was a little less breakable as Carlisle repositioned the bones in my hand. Once I was done being patched up, I gave her my other hand to hold against Carlisle's wishes. She needed to know that I wasn't going anywhere. I think I got my point across.

"Hey Seth, let Bella sit with her for a while. We need to talk about some things." Jacob yelled from downstairs in my kitchen.

_I'm not going anywhere. _I knew Edward was downstairs in the kitchen with Jake, and I knew he would relay the message. I looked over at Carlisle who was sitting on the other side of my bed where Arielle was currently laying.

"Seth, come on. She will be fine for a few minutes while I sit here with her." Bella said from behind me in the doorway.

"Seth, I'm fine. Go." Arielle said quickly before clenching her jaw and releasing my hand.

I kissed her forehead before letting Bella take my spot in the little metal chair next to my bead.

"How are you holding up Arielle?" Bella asked as I walked downstairs.

"There better be a good reason that you are making me leave her side right now Jake."

"Seth I know you are scared right now, but there are things that need to be taken care of." Edward told me, nodding to the chair across the table from him.

"Your mom has no idea what's going on, and I sent her to Emily's for the week. Leah knows, but I told her to stay with your mom until we get things figured out."

"I know. She called me complaining about how she would never get the vampire smell out of the house."

Leah was pretty pissed, but I can't blame her. She was a lot more sympathetic than I thought though. I remember the phone call I made in the car clear as day.

"_Hello?"_

"_Leah, its Seth."_

"_Why are you calling from Jake's phone?" She asked suspiciously._

"_I'm with Jake right now. And Bella, Edward and Carlisle." I waited for the argument that never came._

"_What the hell happened Seth?"_

"_We found Tyler, but Arielle is changing. It's a long story, but we are bringing her back to Washington right now. Jared ran home."_

"_Are you okay though? I swear if you let him get away without a single mark on him . . ." She trailed off, but I could hear the worry in her voice._

"_I'm fine Lee Lee, just a broken rib or two and a sprained wrist. I got in some good bites, but I can tell you about that later."_

"_I should have gone with you! Jesus Christ Seth, maybe she wouldn't be changing if I had."_

"_Don't beat yourself up over it Leah."_

"_I'm sure Arielle was defenseless as always. If I was there, you wouldn't be hurt."_

"_Leah . . . she saved my life." _

_And then there was silence._

"_Oh," was all Leah said a minute later._

"_Yeah, oh." _

"_Just," Leah hesitated, "get home in one piece. Don't let the leeches run you off the road. And tell them not to stink up the house."_

_And then the line went dead._

"Everyone seems relatively calm. I guess because they all thought she would be dead by the time I found her."

"Seth, you know there are going to be some . . . difficulties being imprinted to a vampire." Edward pointed out. As if I didn't already know.

"And why is it any different than Jake being imprinted to a half human half vampire? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"There's nothing wrong with it, as long as both of you can live with the consequences." Jake spoke up this time.

"And those would be?"

Jake looked at Edward who then answered.

"Well for one, you both are going to be repulsed by each others scents. She won't smell the same to you anymore."

"That's not a problem. I mean, you guys stink, but I don't mind. If anything, it bothers me the least out of the whole pack."

"And what about her?" I never wanted to tell Jake to stop talking more in my entire life.

"Jake, I don't know. But if she loves me like I love her, and I'm almost completely positive she does, it won't be a problem."

Jake spoke up again.

"What about your temperatures? She is going to be cold as ice and you are going to be almost too hot to touch."

"That's not too hard to deal with. You and Bella manage to still hug right? And the Cullen's have no problem touching you and you them. It's fine, we can handle that."

"Are you going to be able to handle her taste for blood? She can't just go out hunting by herself." I knew what Edward was getting at.

"I mean, you, Bella, and Carlisle can help her with her "diet" right? After awhile it won't be a problem anymore. She had enough self control as a human. She should be fine as a vampire."

"And what if being turned into a vampire completely breaks the imprint bond? None of us want to see you hurt Seth."

I clenched my jaw and eyed them both down.

"We will talk about that when we have to. For now, I'm going back upstairs." I turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Seth, one more thing." Edward grabbed my shoulder and I spun around.

"What?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, especially to Edward.

"What do you plan on telling her parents?"

Jake and Edward could both tell from my hesitation that I had no idea.

"I didn't think about that."

"I know you didn't. You had a lot on your mind." At least Edward was sympathetic.

"What did you tell her parents before you left Seth?"

"Well they know Tyler kidnapped her and they know he was abusing her wherever she was."

"We could tell them you found her dead." Jake suggested.

"That's _not_ going to happen." I growled. "I would never be able to tell them that, and Arielle loves her parents too much to go along with that plan."

"We could use the excuse that the Cullen's originally had for Bella; only change it a little bit. Tyler cut Arielle with a rusty piece of metal. She contracted some very infectious disease and has to be under quarantine for who knows how long."

"But that doesn't help with the situation after she is changed." Edward pointed out the flaw in Jacob's plan.

I thought for a minute and came up with a plan I was very proud of.

"We could tell them that I got to Arielle in time, but Tyler got away. He is still out there and is going to be looking for Arielle. I am taking her to a safe place for a while until we are sure we lost him, or until he is caught. It won't hurt Arielle or me to tell them that, and she can still write to them or call them after a few weeks like Bella did."

"Actually Seth, that sounds perfect."

Suddenly Arielle started screaming from upstairs. I bolted from the kitchen chair and took the steps two at a time before I threw the door to my room open.

"The pain got too hard for Arielle to handle after a while, and she just started screaming." Bella told me, more panicky than I thought she would be. "I tried to calm her down, but she just kept screaming and yelling that she needed you to be here."

"Arielle, I'm here, I'm here." I said, taking her hand.

"Seth, I can't concentrate on not screaming anymore! The fire in going to burn me to ashes I swear to god!" She shrieked.

"I don't know what to do!" I looked to Carlisle for advice.

"Does she have a book that you can read to her? Maybe if she focused on the words of the book she would stop screaming. It worked for Esme."

I looked at Arielle, but I knew what her answer would be before she even told Carlisle the title.

"Sherlock Holmes." She croaked. "My book is at home though."

"Well Seth can't just go steal it from your room. Your parents would ask too many questions." Bella pointed out.

Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!

"No, I don't need to." I said, jumping up and running down the hall.

"Seth what are you doing?" Bella asked, as I came back with a rectangle shaped object.

"What is that?" Carlisle nodded to the wrapped present.

"I bought this to give to Arielle. I thought she could leave it here so she didn't always have to bring her copy over." I told all three of them as I ripped the wrapping paper off of the book.

I swear Arielle managed smiled through the pain.

I hoped I could give this to her a few days after I gave her the locket, but I never got the chance. Now was as good as ever.

Pulling the chair up to the bed, I opened the brand new book to the first short story and took Arielle's hand in mine. I could already feel her body temperature beginning to drop.

"'To Sherlock Holmes she is always _the_ woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind.'"

As I started reading, Arielle's screams got less frequent. Bella and Carlisle sat across on chairs across from me and Bella took Arielle's other hand for about the millionth time. Arielle was almost silent, save for a few whimpers every minute or so, so I continued again.

"'He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen, but as a lover he would have placed himself in a false position. He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer.'"

Bella, Carlisle, and Arielle all listened to me intently, and I swear Edward and Jacob were listening from downstairs.

Hopefully this book was enough to last for the next few days.

**Don't forget to review and check out the poll on my page! Your opinions mean the world to me :)**

**- A**


	34. Chapter 34

******Hey guys! Please please PLEASE go check out the poll on my page! It's at the very top and it only takes two or three clicks to vote :) Your opinions really matter to me!x3  
**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_I wanted to hold you_  
_ I wanted to make it go away_  
_ I wanted to know you _  
_ I wanted to make your everything, all right_  
_ I'll always remember..._  
_ It was late afternoon_

_Cry - Mandy Moore_

**Seth's POV**

I was halfway through "A Case of Identity" when the doorbell rang. The second I stopped reading, Arielle yelled and I heard the bones in my left hand crack.

"Arielle, honey, its okay. I'll keep reading while Seth gets the door." Bella said, taking my spot and holding Arielle's hand in place of mine. Edward had taken Carlisle's spot across the bed about an hour ago.

"Carlisle." I spoke in an even tone, knowing he could hear me from downstairs.

"Again?" He asked when I walked slowly down the stairs cradling my hand.

"Seth, maybe you should go take a nap or something and let Bella and Edward hold her hand from now on. I've lost how many times you've broken bones since we brought her back."

"She's broken his left hand four times and his right three, Jacob. That is excluding this time, of course."

"Thanks doc." Jacob said, slightly smiling.

"It's a good thing I heal fast then, because I'm not going anywhere." I told Carlisle firmly as he re-set the already healing bones in my hand and bandaged me up. I would be good as new in a half an hour tops.

The doorbell rang and we heard someone shriek from the other side.

"SETHWELL ALEXANDER CLEARWATER, DONT MAKE ME BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AGAIN, CAUSE YOU KNOW I WILL!"

Carlisle looked at me and let out a little laugh.

"I'll get it." Jake said grinning.

Carlisle and I watched from the kitchen as Jake opened the front door.

"JAKE?" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you too Emilee!" Jake laughed.

I got up from my chair and walked into the living room to see Emilee bright and cheery as ever. I had to say I was a little bit jealous.

"Hey Sether- OH my god, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? Oh wait, it's always looked like that. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REST OF YOUR BODY?"

"Thanks for pointing that out Em."

"She broke your hand?"

"Multiple times." Jake half smiled behind Emilee.

"Lucky her! I wish I was strong enough to break your hand!"

"I'm sure you could find a spell or something."

"How long has it been since you slept or did anything besides sit next to her bed?" Emilee asked, obviously disappointed that I wasn't myself.

I paused to think about it, but honestly, I couldn't remember.

'I don't know. I can't remember."

"Because that's a good sign." She said rolling her eyes. "I need to see the chica Seth. She's meh best friend.

"Emilee, I don't know if that's a good idea." Jake said from behind her.

"Jake, I think she is okay. Maybe seeing Emilee will help a little bit." I cut in. "Plus I think there are two other people upstairs who would like to see her." I grinned at Emilee.

"Gasp! Other people?"

"Yes Emilee, two other people. Come on." I noticed Jakes wary look as I walked up the stairs with Emilee following behind me.

As I got closer to my room, I heard Edward reading the Sherlock Holmes book instead of Bella. He was giving each character a different voice, each with a British accent.

"I was gone for all of five minutes and you guys switch jobs?" I laughed, noticing Bella was holding Arielle's hand as Edward read.

Edward stopped reading and looked up at me. He and Bella each had matching grins on their faces when they saw Emilee standing behind me.

Arielle's face when she saw Emilee would have been a Kodak moment, despite the obvious pain she was in. It was almost as good as her face when I found her in Montana. But not quite.

"Oh god Arielle. He really did a number on you didn't he?"

"Yeah Emilee, I don't need," Arielle got that far before letting out a scream high pitched enough to make Jake wince downstairs. "Sorry, to be reminded."

"Edward, why don't you just tell Emilee what she is thinking? It would be a lot easier on Arielle." Bella said considerately.

"Of course." He looked at Arielle sympathetically.

"I wish Seth would have let me go with him. Neither of you would have gotten hurt if I went. I would have kicked Tyler's vampire ass into oblivion." Emilee let out a little chuckle.

"That's what Leah said." Edward spoke Arielle's thoughts.

"How did you know that?" I asked, shocked.

"I heard your phone call with Leah on the way home." Edwards' words didn't sound nearly as sad as they probably did in Arielle's mind.

"I apologize, Seth, you're right." I glanced at Edwards face and saw his sincere apology for something so small and seemingly insignificant.

"She's right, I always was defenseless. Maybe after, things will be different." Edward looked at Bella when he spoke Arielle's words this time.

"Don't, Edward." Bella warned sadly. She knew what it meant to be a defenseless human. Or at least she did.

"Arielle, you were never defenseless. Clumsy, yes. Defenseless, no. You saved my life; that is _not _defenseless."

"Seth, you never told me that!" Emilee shouted at me.

"Sorry Em, I never got there."

"You both realize now you're equal right? He saved your life, you saved his." Emilee pointed out.

"I didn't realize that actually."

"Because it's not true." Edward spoke up and I looked at his with a raised eyebrow. "Arielle words, not my own."

Arielle whimpered again and dug her fingers into the mattress, trying to hold in her cries of pain.

"And how is that not true?" Emilee asked, obviously just as confused as I was.

"You saved me from Tyler."

"That doesn't count."

"And why not?" Arielle raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Sorry, 'and why the hell not?'" He corrected himself.

"It just doesn't." I don't want her to feel like she has to owe me anything.

"She just thought the same thing." Edward chuckled a little. "She knows you more than you think."

"Just drop the subject guys. You're even. Get over it Arielle." Emilee said, sticking her tongue out.

Instead of the laugh that I expected, Arielle screamed out in pain and her back arched off the bed like she was shocked.

Emilee's look of horror matched mine to the 'T'.

"Emilee isn't there a spell you could do to reverse this? There has to be something."

Arielle snorted suddenly.

"Sorry," Edward apologized. "She thinks I'm leaving something to be desired. She reminds me a bit of Jacob, Seth."

"What she though was, 'come on Em! There has to be some spell out there to reverse this. What happened to the all powerful wicked witch of the West?' I left out that last comment because I wasn't sure how Emilee would respond."

"No Edward, its fine. I always was the wicked witch of the West, wasn't I?" Emilee grinned. "But I'm sorry girly, I already checked every single one of my spell books three times over. There is _nothing_."

"Nothing at all?" I asked sadly. "There has to be something to at least ease the pain, Em."

Emilee started to shake her head when she remembered something.

"There was one spell . . ." She mused.

Bella, Edward and I looked at her expectantly.

"Oh alright! Is Arielle the only one here that appreciates my dramatic pauses?" Arielle smiled from her spot on the bed and let out a weak 'yes' before clenching her jaw and whining in pain.

"What is it Em!" I yelled. I would have hit her had she not been my best friend. No, probably not.

"It was a simple spell_. _All it would do would cause the pain to come in waves instead of being so . . . constant. She would still have some constant pain, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad. The waves on the other hand would be excruciating. But it would give her some relief between each new wave."

"What do you think Arielle, are you up for the spell?" Bella asked, petting her hair for the millionth time. That should be me.

It really pained me that Carlisle forbid me from staying by her for the rest of the day. I wasn't aloud to hold her hand anymore, and I had absolutely no way of showing her I wasn't going anywhere. She probably thought I was the worst imprint in the history of the world. And at this point, I agree with her.

"She wants to know what Seth thinks." Edward said, looking at me.

Me? Why me?

"Why him, Arielle?"

_Edward, that wasn't meant to be said out loud._

"I know." He gave me a small smile.

Instead of letting Edward speak for her, Arielle took the challenge of speaking out loud.

"Bella could you get up for a minute?" She asked as sweetly as she could. Bella complied and went to stand by Edward. "Come here." She motioned for me to sit in the now empty chair.

When I sat down, I instantly reached for her hand, completely ignoring Carlisle's earlier command and I heard Edward chuckle a little across from me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because. You are my boyfriend and imprint, and I don't want to see you in more pain than you already are. I know my screams put you in pain, and I don't want to make it worse than it already is." As if to prove her point, she screamed again. My reaction was obvious to everyone in the room; I cringed and tightened my grip in her hand.

"You didn't need to prove that. I think everyone here would have vouched for your theory." I told her with a small smile.

"I didn't mean to." She clenched her jaw.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain. As cheesy as it sounds, your pain is my pain. And it doesn't help that you are only in pain because you saved me. So theoretically, it's my fault you are laying here in the first place."

"Seth, stop blaming yourself please. It's not your fault at all. And that isn't what this discussion," Arielle whimpered in pain, "is about." She finished a minute later.

I just stared at her, not responding. I could already see the changes starting and it was only the second day. Her skin was almost as pale as Edward and Bella's, her eyes were redder than brown, and we already knew her strength was increased ten fold.

Arielle stared back at me, braver than I would be in the situation. I was more scared then she was.

"No. You're equal in this too, Seth." Edward told me, erasing my last thought.

That just made this decision all the more hard. Did I want to put her in more pain each time the waves came around? In between she would be in a little bit of relief. But I supposed it equaled out.

I put my hand on Arielle's face and she tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Do the spell Emilee." Arielle looked a little relieved when those words left my mouth.

"Alright, get me some candles. Seth unclip Arielle's locket from her neck."

**Alright guys, there you have it, another chapter! PLEASE go vote in the poll, it would mean the world to me :)**

**- A**


	35. Chapter 35

**You guys had to wait a little while for this one, but I hope it's worth it! Back to Arielle's POV, which it **_**probably **_**will be for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift_

I tried my best to clench my jaw against an unbearable wave of pain, but I failed. The scream that I let out was blood curdling and caused everyone that wasn't already in Seth's room to find their way there. It even scared me.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, calmer then anyone else in the room. Even Edward looked a little bit shaken.

_The first wave._

"The first wave just hit. It seems Emilee's spell is working." Edward softly spoke my words for me.

_Thanks._

"You're welcome." I saw Edwards' small smile as he acknowledged my response.

Seth's facial expression worried me. Surely I didn't look _that _bad?

Edward's smirk must have only been obvious to me. He looked to the ceiling nonchalantly and then lowered his gaze to the floor; a silent answer to my silent question.

"I'm sorry Arielle. You and Seth agreed to it." Emilee told me sadly.

"She is aware Emilee."

The pain after the wave was almost bearable.

An alarm on Seth's phone went off, signaling the shift change.

"Who is staying with me now?" I looked at Seth, trying to smile.

"Well, I'm sort of here permanently." Bella smiled at me.

"I want to stay." Emilee told Edward. "I want to see how the spell works."

"I'm not going anywhere." Seth whispered firmly, squeezing my hand to prove his point.

"Carlisle, I will take your position. I'm sure Jake would like some company downstairs."

Edward and Carlisle had taken the position of doctor, switching on and off and staying downstairs with Jake.

Jake switched with Seth once when I broke his right hand for the sixth time. Carlisle and Edward had to practically drag him out of the room. Jake stayed for a few hours, telling me about how great Seth was to have me and how we were perfect for each other. I really liked Jake, he was honest and friendly.

Everyone got comfortable, and Seth held my one hand in both of his. Emilee sat on the other side and held my hand with her frail one. Edward and Bella were sharing a chair at the foot of the bed, and Edward continued reading.

When someone read and Seth was in the room, I didn't really listen to the words. I focused on Seth's heavy breathing and the beating of his heart. It calmed me, despite the pain I was in constantly.

Seth looked awful. His eyes were flat black, the circles underneath them dark purple. He looked like he was dying. He hadn't had sleep in who knows how long, and refused to eat anything, saying it was more important for him to be by me. He looked as if he was in beyond agony all the time. I knew he blamed himself, but it was pointless to blame anyone but Tyler for my current condition.

"Seth, rest." The words through my gritted teeth were more of a plea then a command.

He seemed to think about it before moaning quietly, his head slumped against my knees. I wasn't sure how long it took for him to fall asleep, but he had my hand still locked in both of his.

_Edward. _I thought sharply. He stopped reading me my book and looked at my face.

"Yes?" His voice showed signs of confusion.

_How is Seth? I've barely been able to speak or I would ask him myself._

"How are you even managing to think that sentence?" He chuckled lightly, knowing a wave was coming soon.

_It's hard. Just answer. _Harder then he knew. My nails were currently dug into both sides of Seth's bed. I probably owed him a new mattress.

"He is . . . scared. More so than in any other situation I have seen him in previously. Even more scared then when he lost his father."

The next wave of fire and pain made me arch my back off of the bed about a foot.

Emilee squeezed my hand reassuringly, not that it did anything. I appreciated her support though.

_Is this going to break our bond?_

Even in so few words, Edward knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I don't know Arielle. And I hope for you both of you that it doesn't."

I looked at Edward and waited for tears that never came.

_I do too Edward._

"What did you say your ex boyfriends name was? The vampire one who attacked you, obviously."

_Tyler. His last name, or what he told me, was Rogen._

"Bella, love, you told me you and Jacob ran into a vampire named Tyler a few weeks ago. Did he happen to mention his last name?"

"Rogen. Why?" Bella asked cautiously.

Edward gave me a knowing look before quickly relaying the information down to Carlisle.

_You ran into him?_

"Bella and Jacob did. He said he was from New Jersey, and that his mate had been taken from him. We never thought to put two and two together."

_His mate? _I mentally scoffed. Never ever would I have let that happen.

I didn't have time to clench my jaw before my body was engulfed in another wave of pain.

Bella, who recently moved to sit next to Emilee, pet my hair. This wave lasted longer then the last. When it was over, the all over pain was greater than before.

Edward and Bella shared a look before Bella ran downstairs. I don't know what she did, but she was back in a flash, switching seats with Emilee, who looked ready to pass out.

"Emilee, you have been up for a full 24 hours now. Go rest." Again, it was more of a plea then a command.

She didn't say anything, just blew me a kiss and walked downstairs, practically dragging her legs down the hallway.

Edward had been reading for about nine straight hours now, and this was the third time he was reading me Sherlock Holmes. If I don't have the words memorized by the time he finishes, I will be shocked. Seth was still sleeping, and Emilee had just woken up by the sounds of it.

"Guess what day it is?" Bella asked me suddenly. She, Edward and Seth hadn't left since Seth fell asleep.

Edward stopped reading, and we shared a look of confusion.

"Thursday?" I guessed, causing Bella to laugh.

"Day three!" Emilee yelled, coming up the stairs.

"Good job Em! No one else guessed it." Bella yelled back, causing Seth to wake up.

"What's going on?" He grumbled sleepily.

"It's day three of Arielle's transformation!" Emilee yelled again, this time from the doorway.

Seth, Edward and I were completely unfazed by this information.

"Well, Alice told me to try and get you all excited every time a day passed or she was throwing out my sweats. I tried." Bella smiled slightly.

"I _was _going to point out that you don't get excited for things like this Bella." Seth smiled, lifting his head.

"I would have bought you new ones, love." Edward chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

Emilee pulled up next to Seth, who looked like he had finally completely woken up.

The dark circles under his eyes were less noticeable, but his eyes were still flat and emotionless and his facial expression had already turned to one of agony.

"It seems you have some visitors, Arielle." Edward said a moment later.

"This should be interesting." Bella mumbled under her breath.

She looked at Edward with wide eyes. "Arielle, honey, I have to go for a little while. You will be taken care of, don't worry." The words were rushed before Bella darted out of the room to who knows where.

Emilee moved the chair she was currently sitting in back against the wall and took Bella's seat.

"Hey Jake! What's happening man?" Someone yelled from downstairs.  
"Hey look who it is! Where have you been Jake?" I heard two people high five.

"Good to see you again Jake." This voice was small and quiet compared to the six or seven other voices I heard.

Everyone caught up below us before I heard the mob of people start coming up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Hey Arielle!" They all said simultaneously the second they walked through the doorframe.

"Hey guys?" My voice sounded more like a question then a greeting.

I had no idea what to make of the scene in front of me.

Six giant werewolves were carrying armfuls of flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons.

Sam and Jared were leading in the front with Embry and Quil not far behind. Collin and Brady were in the back, and I noticed two smaller figures behind them.

"Really guys, you brought Shannon and Megan?"

"Collin and Brady refused to leave them behind. Plus, they wanted to see you after you bonded at the camp fire." Sam spoke up, nodding to Edward who now seemed very tense with the crowd of werewolves.

I didn't get to say anything else before I screamed, feeling a piece of Seth's mattress give way beneath my fingers.

I couldn't seem to catch my breath when the wave was over.

Instead of seeing fear and disgust on the faces of the now eleven people in the room, Seth was the only one who looked in agony. Everyone else was calm, probably knowing what to expect.

_Edward, a little help? _I begged silently.

"Of course." He said politely, knowing how much pain I was now in. "For the moment I will be acting as Arielle's mediator. She doesn't have enough strength to not scream and form full sentences at the same time."

"Guys," Seth tried to get their attention, but everyone was trying to speak to me at the same time. "Guys." He tried again a minute later.

"HEY WEREWOLVES . . . and human imprints. Listen to the poor guy would ya?" Emilee screeched managing to get their attention.

"While I, and I'm sure Arielle, appreciate your um . . . gifts, could you only come in two at a time? It would be a big help." Seth finally managed to say.

"Of course Seth. I apologize." Sam's face went from soft to alpha in a second. "I expect you all to take that as an order from me." He told the pack. "Would you mind if Jared and I were the first two?" The question was directed towards me.

_Of course not._

Edward relayed my words back to Sam.

Everyone in the hallway except for Sam and Jared went back downstairs to finish catching up with Jake.

Sam spotted the chair in the corner and pulled it next to the bed. Jared stood there for a minute before Seth offered him his chair. When Seth stood up, I winced a little.  
"Seth, don't go!" I begged, not waiting for Edward to tell him what I was thinking.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled slightly at me before sliding me towards Emilee and getting on the bed himself.

I was pretty much laying on top of him, but I didn't care. He took my hand into his again, and I tried to get as comfortable as possible before taking Emilee's hand again.

Edward looked very uncomfortable in the room with Sam. He gave me his silent signal to show I was right before smiling.

"I'm sorry for the other day Arielle." Jared apologized, frowning. He put the giant pink stuffed bear at the foot of the bed, and Sam tied all five of his "get well soon" balloons to Seth's dresser.

"What for?" I asked, almost whimpering. Seth and Emilee gave me a stern look for not letting Edward speak for me.

"The look I gave you." I knew right away what he was talking about. The look of disgust and astonishment when he realized Tyler had bit me.

"What is he talking about Arielle?" Seth asked, now getting defensive.

_Tell Seth to calm down. It was nothing. First reaction that's all. _Even Edward looked angry.

"She wants you to calm down Seth, it was nothing. And she understands Jared; it was your obvious first reaction."

"As long as I am forgiven. You know I am here for whatever you need Arielle. You too Seth." Jared smiled.

"Edward, I realize this isn't the best time to speak about territory, but it needs to be done. I will speak to Carlisle downstairs when we are done here, but I figured I would tell you first."

"Go on Sam."

"You and Seth of all people realize we can't have her on the reservation for a while. But her parents still live there, and we know she isn't going to stay away forever. We just need her to stay away for a few weeks or so while she gets used to this new lifestyle. And we assume you will teach her your diet." Sam sounded more alpha then I had ever heard him before.

"Of course we realize that Sam. We plan on teaching her our diet the minute she is done transforming. Carlisle and Jacob are planning on what to do when this is all over. I assume you want to speak to him, so I will let him give you the details."

"Thank you Edward." Sam replied, ever the gracious leader. "And Arielle, when this is all over, you are still always a part of the pack."

"Thank you Sam." Edward spoke the obvious words for me.

"And you might be a vampire girl, but we can still hang." Jared told me grinning.

He gave me a high five before walking out of the room with Sam.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice came from the hallway.

"Who's there?" Emilee replied cheerfully.

"Hey guys." Embry greeted us again, and I saw Quil not far behind.

"Hi." I whispered, earning yet another glare from Emilee and Seth.

"I didn't know whether to get you a stuffed animal or balloons, so I got both." Quil grinned, placing the elephant stuffed animal next to Jared's bear, and tying his three balloons to Seth's lamp.

One read "Get Well Soon," another "Feel Better," and another "Smile, Someone Loves You."

"How are you feeling?" Embry asked, searching for a spot to put the bright green frog, finally settling on placing it by Edward's feet.

"She is obviously in pain." Seth pointed to my hands that ripped another piece off of Seth's bed.

"Man, she owes you another mattress Seth." Quil chuckled.

"You know we are here if you need anything guys." Embry directed that statement towards Emilee, Seth, Edward and I.

"Of course. Thank you Embry." Edward gratefully responded for me.

"And I promise nothing will change after you are done with . . . this." Quil gestured to my clenched jaw.

"Like Sam said, you are still part of the pack, and part of our family." Embry told me sincerely. He had always struck me as a genuinely nice guy. I guess I didn't realize how nice.

Edward relayed my message to Embry, who grinned in response.

"We are gonna get going. Megan and Shannon are anxious to see you." Quil pointed out, patting Seth on the back before walking out of the room.

"Don't forget, if you need anything, we are just a call away." Embry smiled, following Quil down the hallway.

"Arielle!" I heard a girly voice yell from the hallway just as I let out a blood curdling scream.

Edward actually flinched a little at the high pitched noise, and Seth would have broken my hand had it not been practically stone at this point.

Shannon and Megan were both frowning when they walked into the room and saw me grimacing in pain.

"No one deserves to go through this Arielle, especially you." Megan nodded, obviously agreeing with Shannon's words.

_Thank you guys._

"She says thank you." Edward smiled slightly.

"We didn't know what to get you, and we figured the boys would have balloons and stuffed animals covered. Looks like we were right Shannon." Megan giggled.

Looking at her, I could see the obvious relation to Collin. They both had the same wide brown eyes and pouty lips. Megan's hair was redder then any of the other natives on the reservation, but it was still brown enough to make her fit in perfectly.

Shannon looked like she belonged in practically anywhere but the reservation. Like Emilee Celeste and I, she wasn't from here, and she didn't look like it at all. She had slight blonde highlights in her medium length brown hair, and eyes that changed colors. Last time I saw her, her eyes were hazel. Now with the pink shirt she was wearing, her eyes were a beautiful teal color that I was envious of.

The two seemed like the best of friends, and considering their relationships to Collin, it only made sense that they would have eventually become close.

"We both pitched in money to get you this." Shannon pulled a huge object out of her bag.

I wanted to cry when I realized what it was, and I saw Seth grinning next to me.

"I noticed you always had your Sherlock Holmes book with you in class, and Seth confirmed it was your favorite. So Megan and I split the cost and got you the box set of every Sherlock Holmes story every written!"

She handed Seth the box which contained all 4 full-length novels and all 56 short stories that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had ever written about Sherlock Holmes. Every book was hard cover, and the box the books were in was gorgeous by itself. This must have cost at least a hundred dollars.

"She is a little bit speechless right now. Her thoughts are sort of jumbled." Edward laughed again.

I kept looking from the box set, to Megan, to Shannon, and finally to Seth, who was grinning at the two girls. Emilee laughed beside me.

"Who would have guessed she would have gone speechless over a set of books?"

"Guys," I started before Edward finished for me.

"She doesn't know how to thank you. She is shocked that both of you would spend so much money on a gift for a girl you barely know."

"Not a problem!" Megan grinned at me.

"After _really _bonding with you at the camp fire, we wouldn't have done anything less. You were so sweet and you definitely deserve it." Shannon and Megan skipped down the hallway with a "see you later."

I had to make plans to hang out with those two when everything was done. They were too sweet.

Emilee looked like someone kicked her puppy, and I wanted to laugh at the look Seth was giving her.

"Don't worry Em, you are still my only best friend."

I barely got the words out before ripping my hand out of Emilee's, just in time for another wave to hit. This one was worse then any other and I wished I still had the ability to pass out. At least the pain would have been gone for a little while.

"Maybe Collin and Brady shouldn't come in." Seth suggested when the pain didn't get any easier a minute later.

"Out of every werewolf in this house, I think those two would be able to handle it the best." Emilee pointed out, but I could barely make out a word anyone was saying.

"I think Seth is right Emilee." Edward told her, knowing how much pain I was in right now.

Why won't the fire stop spreading already? It already consumed every inch of my body, now it was just looping back.

Seth got off the bed and started to walk down the hallway, going to tell Brady and Collin not to come.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing the air in front of me. The fire was burning me and nothing made sense.

"Edward, stop it! You know how! Stop the fire!" I clawed at my skin, trying to put it out. Why isn't Emilee's spell working now?

I jumped off of the bed, curling myself in the corner. I just wanted to claw all of my skin off if it meant stopping the pain.

"Give me the necklace." Emilee commanded me, but I couldn't hear her. The pain was too much.

Edward started walking towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder. It felt like it was on fire too, and a terrifying noise came from somewhere in the room making Edward pull his hand back.

Seth ran into the room looking completely terrified, and I realized the noise came from my throat. Did I just growl at Edward?

"Yes." He answered my silent question.

What was going on?

"Emilee, grab the book and start reading." Seth begged her when he finally got himself under control.

He walked over to me and picked me up, cradling me to his chest. And just like that, the pain was manageable again.

I was breathless and shaky in Seth's arms, but I no longer wanted to claw my skin off. Maybe just throw myself into a bath of ice water.

Edward Emilee and Seth all had matching expressions of confusion.

"Go get Brady and Collin before that happens again, please." Edward asked Emilee who was a little more then shaken up.

I refused to let go of Seth, jokingly threatening to break his hand if he went away again. Edward and Carlisle came to the conclusion that it was an imprint thing that grew as my transformation was coming to an end. There was no other explanation for it.

The all over pain was the most manageable when Seth held me to his chest, and he wouldn't let me go if his life depended on it. When the waves came, I just bit into one of the many pieces of metal that Jake had gotten me.

There was no more clawing of skin, no more ripping of mattresses or breaking of bed frames, just the metal to bite on, and Seth to cling too.

"You know, the last four brought the best presents." Emilee said, laughing. She had gotten over the whole fiasco almost as fast as Edward had. Seth was still the most shaken, looking more terrified then in agony now.

Brady had gotten me a bunch of Disney movies on DVD for Seth and me to watch. Besides the girls, Collin had gotten me the second best present; a giant stuffed wolf that looked exactly like Seth. The resemblance was a little scary.

All the wolves had gone, and now it was back to the original caretakers, all of which were currently in the room, just in case something was to happen again.

Bella came back right after the house cleared out, apologizing for leaving. I understood; she was still technically a newborn, and Shannon and Megan in the small space would have been too much for her. Apparently she went to visit her dad, Charlie, who Seth told me was the chief of police in Forks.

Emilee was asleep on her chair and Seth dozed off on the bed every now and again with me still in his arms. Jake had his feet propped up on the foot of the bed, as he was now snoring away in Seth's old chair. Carlisle had taken over Edward's job, now reading the new books Megan and Shannon had gotten me. Bella was sitting in Edwards lap, and they were both listening to the story; neither of them had heard this one.

The chiming of the clock downstairs signaled it was five in the afternoon.

"Three and a half down, one and a half to go." I mumbled under my breath, getting comfortable in Seth's arms as Carlisle started the new story.

I couldn't wait for the pain to finally be gone.

**Alright guys! It's almost over :( I am going to cry when it's done! But who knows, there might be a sequel in store ;) **

**And guys, don't forget, Celeste is human. She has NO idea about any of this supernatural stuff going on in any of her friends lives. And to answer someones question, she is currently working very studiously with Megan and Shannon to get a music club in La Push school :) You can read about that more in each of their stories eventually :)  
**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my page if you haven't already. It closes when this story ends.**

**- Arielle**


	36. Chapter 36

**Yay! Another chapter! This was interesting to write, but I am anxious for the chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

Finally, _finally, _the last day. Everyone was anxious for this day, but mostly, I was looking forward to the end of it.

The fire burned me like it had for the past four days, but it seemed like I had more room to think. I could think about the books Edward continued to read, the spells Emilee was practicing in the corner of the room, what life would be like after, my parents, the pack, and the pain all at once.

It was an odd feeling, but with my eyes closed and my thoughts buzzing around, it helped me stop screaming after a while. Clenching my jaw was easier when I could think of so many other things at once.

After about two hours in, someone's heavy footsteps waltzed into the room. It was weird that I could tell the difference in sound so easily. These footsteps belonged to Jacob; the vampires all had lighter, breezier footsteps.

"Does anyone know how much longer this is going to take?" Jacob sat down, and the metal screeched beneath him. I didn't dare open my eyes. Bella said it was more exhilarating when it was all over if I kept my eyes closed.

"Jake, stop. As much as I want to know, I don't want a case of 'are we there yet?' coming from you." I whispered. Everyone laughed, including Seth, but I was serious.

"I know Arielle." Edward chuckled.

Emilee closed the book, and I heard the pages ruffle together. I heard her hand brush across the leather binding and the fabric bookmark flutter as she stood up and placed it on Seth's dresser. When I focused, I could hear the light buzzing and the clock on the side table ticking. Everything was so much easier to hear now. I didn't realize how dull my senses were.

Bella had left to answer a phone call ten minutes ago, and I could hear her downstairs. But not only could I hear her, I could hear the thrilling high soprano voice on the other end of the phone.

"I know honey, I miss you too. Your father is with Arielle upstairs." Bella cooed to the person on the other end.

"I want to meet her. If she took you daddy _and _Jake away from me, she must be pretty important." The voice answered.

"Of course Renesmee." So this was Edward and Bella's daughter. "I want you two to meet eventually. But do you remember Seth?" She asked, laughing.

"Of course I do." Renesmee laughed. It sounded like bells, just like all the other vampires.

"Well Arielle is his imprint. So we have to take good care of her." Bella walked through the kitchen to the patio outside.

I listened for more from the other end, but I couldn't hear anything other than Bella's whispering voice. As much as I wanted to try, their conversation no longer held my attention. Edward stopped reading for a second to laugh next to me.

"You can test out your new hearing later today." He laughed again, and Seth snored loudly next to me.

My mind was busy thinking about anything and everything as I listened to Seth's breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall. I managed to block out most of Edwards words, but he continued to read for the sake of everyone else in the room. I started counted beats of Seth's heart.

About twelve hours, or fifty-four thousand, seven hundred and twenty beats later, the fire started to move **just** as Bella and Edward said it would.

It started to fade from my fingertips and toes. _Slowly. _But that wasn't the only change.

Just as Bella said, the fire in my throat was worse then before. It felt like my throat was dry, like I was parched. Only multiply that times 1000.

The fire in my heart got hotter and my heartbeat picked up to a new pace.

"Bella." Edward said, and I knew she would hear it. Not thirty seconds later, her swift footsteps were working their way into the room.

Edward must have motioned for her to wake Seth up, because I felt him jostle on the bed.

"Huh? What happened?" Seth asked, his voice groggy but his mind alert and ready for action.

"It's almost over!" Emilee cheered, and Jacob clapped.

"Seth, I need you Jacob and Emilee to go in the front yard, okay?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure it will be okay for me to leave?" It was obvious in his voice that _he _didn't want to leave.

"Seth, do you remember what happened when Bella was done?" Jacob laughed. I would have to ask about that later.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed sadly. "Alright, let's go." He managed to squirm out from under me. "I'll be right downstairs Arielle." I felt his lips brush my forehead.

"I'll be fine." I smiled, keeping my eyes closed like Bella told me to.

Jacob and Seth's heavy footsteps worked their way down the stairs, but there was a pair missing.

"Emilee, go downstairs please." I begged, not knowing why she bothered to stay.

"I know, I just wanted to get a good look at you before I went for a while." She laughed, the sound high pitched. "You look gorgeous darling." She mocked before I heard her light footsteps getting further away.

I wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

"No, Arielle. She wasn't."

"You do look beautiful." Bella threw in. "I can't wait for you to meet Rose. She's got nothing on you." Her tinkling laugh and Edward's hearty chuckle assured me that everything was okay.

The fire moved from my palms, and I could now actually feel Bella's smooth hand for the first time. My heart continued to get hotter and beat faster then I thought possible. I thought it was going to explode!

"It's almost over." Carlisle said as he entered the room.

I felt relief as the fire left my ankles and wrists feeling cool and pain free.

I stopped breathing as the pain left arms from the elbow and my legs from the knee in a ripping wave.

People down the street must have been able to hear my heartbeat it was so loud! And it felt like it was grinding the bones in my chest to dust. The fire had consumed every nerve and bone in my body, and it was now centered in my heart, leaving every other inch of my body besides my throat.

My heart beat twice before it thudded quietly just once more. And then there was no sound in the room beside the ticking clock on the wall. Even everyone below us was silent.

Besides my throat, there was no pain, and I was relieved.

"Arielle, open your eyes." Bella said a few minutes later.

"I'm scared." I laughed lightly, but when I spoke it sounded like I was singing. My voice rang and shimmered like a bell, just how Bella described. That couldn't possibly be my voice, could it?

"Don't be." Edward and Carlisle said at the same time.

When I opened my eyes, I was in wonder. Everything was so clear! If I thought I had good vision as a human, I was more than wrong. Everything was defined and sharp.

I could see the dust particles in the air, floating and spinning. The tiny little bumps in the walls of Seth's bedroom and the rainbow of light from his lamp were all so defined.

I looked at Bella, Edward, and Carlisle. I didn't notice how inhumanely beautiful they looked. I never really saw them when I was a human, but it was probably nothing compared to seeing them now. All three of their faces were smooth, perfect planes. And their eyes, I wanted them, as selfish as that sounded. Their eyes were beautiful, a gorgeous golden amber color.

"Okay now when I'm done talking, I want you to take a deep breath. It's going to feel wrong since your lungs don't need oxygen. When you breathe, you are going to taste the room around you. It's an action we use when hunting." Bella told me, and when she was done, I inhaled.

She was right; it felt weird to breathe when my lungs weren't expecting air. But I sort of liked it. It was interesting to taste the air.

One of the two closest things to me was something that tasted like honey, lilac, and how you would expect the sun to smell. The other was freesia, lavender and strawberries oddly enough.

Again when I spoke, it was music.

"Bella, you smell delicious." I laughed, and Edward joined in.

"Imagine having blood smell like that."

Now I understand why their relationship must have sucked for a while. Edward laughed louder then I had ever heard him laugh.

"Well thanks guys." Bella grinned.

Tasting the air again, I searched for Carlisle's scent. It was a mix between cinnamon, leather, apple and rising bread. It was odd, but sweet, and not at all unpleasant.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand, and was startled. It should have been cold, right?

I heard two people having a conversation outside.

"I can't wait any longer! This is unbearable." Seth whispered, but to me it was clear as a bell.

"Seth, calm yourself. I'll go check on them."

I heard heavy footsteps start up the stairs, and my body reacted strangely.

I felt air rush through my throat with a low hiss. When I moved, I expected everything to be a blur, but it stayed defined and crystal clear.

Not even a whole second later, I was crouched in the corner of Seth's room. I barely had to think about it before I was standing straight again.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't continue the hike up the stairs?" Jake asked.

"Arielle, I know it's disorienting. It was just Jacob." Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Does everyone react like that?" Jake mumbled, walking back down the stairs.

"I did the same thing." Bella assured me.

I was barely paying attention to what anyone said. I was amazed by the way my body moved! The second I thought about moving, I was already in the position I wanted to be in. The change was instant, like I hadn't moved at all.

The scorching ache in my throat was more bearable then I thought it would be.

"Bella, this is going to be like déjà vu for you, but you know it's necessary." Carlisle spoke up, and she just nodded.

"How do you feel, Arielle?" Edward asked.

"There is so much to take in!" I listened to the soprano of my voice.

"Yes," Carlisle started before Bella cut him off.

"It can be quite confusing." She laughed. I was missing out of the joke, but I nodded, one quick bob of my head.

"I feel like a more powerful version of the old me. Is that how it is supposed to feel?"

"That's normal. Technically, that is exactly what you are." I could hear the doctor tone in Carlisle's voice. "What do you remember? You are just as controlled as Bella was, almost more so." He mused.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke up, but it was condescending. It seemed Carlisle was forgetting something.

"Ah, yes. You must want to go hunt. I'm sure the thirst is uncomfortable." Carlisle nodded.

What I said must not have been what they were expecting, because they all gasped.

"Actually, it's not really all that unbearable."

"Carlisle, how is that possible? Even I had trouble . . ." Bella's words drifted off and all three of them looked at me in shock.

"Is that not supposed to happen?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all." Edward seemed almost . . . pleased? "Carlisle, how is that possible?"

It took him a minute to come up with a hypothesis that seemed to please everyone.

"It must have just been the way the venom was introduced into her bloodstream. She must have swallowed some of it saving Seth also."

Sounded good to me. If I was a freak, at least there was a reason for it.

"Since you seem so controlled, we can give you a choice. Do you want to go hunting with Bella, we can get you a mirror, or you can go see the three other super naturals downstairs."

"Well I don't know how to hunt. And as much as I want to see Seth, I don't know what is going to happen with that." As I spoke my thoughts aloud, the conclusion seemed obvious. "Choice number two please!" I laughed.

** Okay guys, I thought that was a good place to end the chapter; it was already reaching six pages in word! I get carried away sometimes :) **

** How about we get to 500 reviews before the end of the story? Sound good! Please, please, please!x3 Review away!**

**EDIT: Guys, when I said 500 reviews before the end of the story, I DIDN'T mean, 500 reviews before I post the next chapter! hahah I'm not THAT crazy :p I just meant that it would be nice to end the story completely with 500 reviews.  
**

** Also, if you haven't already, go check out the poll! I would love all of your input!**

** - Arielle**


	37. Chapter 37

** Sorry guys, I have been so busy lately that I completely forgot that I was supposed to update on Saturday! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_I know, I'm not alone.  
I'm not the only one who is broken.  
And I know I'll never let you go.  
I could watch the world pass by,  
Just as long as it's you and I, you and I._

_You and I – Secondhand Serenade_

"Do you know if Seth has a full body mirror around here?"

"Yeah, it's in his bathroom." I responded before Bella even finished asking.

She smiled at me before running to the bathroom down the hall. She was back in the room holding the mirror in her hands in less then fifteen seconds.

"You unscrewed it from the wall that fast?" My voice sounded like music even when I was screeching.

"Yes," She laughed. "Vampire speed is not something to be taken lightly."

"Wow," was all I had to say.

"Are you ready, Arielle?" Edward asked, taking the mirror from Bella's small hands.

I took a shallow breath, smiling when I tasted the air around me.

"Yeah, I think so."

Edward slowly turned the mirror to face me.

"There is no way that's me!" My voice went up a whole three octaves as I stared at the reflection in the mirror.

Heronce pale white skin managed to get paler during the transformation, but there was a beautiful slight shimmer to it from the sun coming in through the window. Long dark brown hair framed her face and landed just above her hip, sleek and also slightly shimmery. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of a swimsuit magazine, with strong limbs like a swimmer or a runner. Her face was _beautiful_; a flawless plane of features. Her- _my _lips were both full, the cupids bow perfect.

My facial expression didn't change _at all _as I studied myself in the mirror.

I felt and saw my perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted high above my wide eyes, my long lashes brushing my cheek every time I blinked.

"How long are my eyes going to stay this color?" I asked no one in particular. The glowing crimson color was a little off-putting, but not completely unbearable.

"A few months. With your diet of animal blood, they will turn a dark amber first, then a light golden color, like ours." My eyes flickered up to Bella who was the one to answer my question.

"So until then I have to walk around like this? That sounds alright to me." I was calm, not at all worried about my eye color. Everyone that I could see in the next few months was going to understand.

"Yes, but if you would like, we can get you the brown contacts that we bought for Bella." Carlisle tried to ease the stress that wasn't there.

"No, it's fine. Bella told me they are irritating." My tinkling laughter must have been contagious, because the three vampires started laughing along with me.

"What do you think of your appearance Arielle?" Edward asked as Bella mumbled "Rosalie should be worried."

"I honestly don't know. I never saw myself as beautiful, but she doesn't look like me." I nodded my head to my reflection in the mirror.

"Well, you are gorgeous. And I can't wait for Seth to see you." Bella smiled and I saw her bouncing slightly.

"I think I'm more excited to see him." When I smiled, I noticed my teeth for the first time. They were perfectly aligned and white as pearls.

"Hey, I don't have any fangs!" I joked, and Bella snorted, laughing with me.

Edward was grinning next to her and I even saw Carlisle smile.

"Okay, so what next?" My head cocked to the side and I laughed again watching my reflection in the mirror.

"Well, your control is quite amazing, but I know myself as well as Carlisle, and we are worried about you snapping. It happened to Bella too, but you seem more controlled. It's up to you if you want to take the risk of seeing the three downstairs."

Edward started off sounded like his non-biological father; professional. But in the end, he sounded like the friend I knew I had made over the past few days.

"I can promise you that what you just thought is true." I smiled again, something I seemed to be doing a lot.

"I might be crazy here, but I want to see Seth. I really don't think I could hunt without seeing him first. So I'm taking the risk, let's go downstairs!"

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other for a second, and it was obvious they were having a silent conversation.

"I hate when they do this." Bella said, mostly to herself.

"What, did I choose wrong?" I asked when they both looked back over at me. My hand was on my hip when I continued, something I rarely did. "You gave me a choice and I chose the one that I wanted. If you weren't going to give me a choice then why-"

"Arielle, you do have a choice. Carlisle and I just think it would be best if we brought them up one a time." Edward smiled at me apologetically.

"Oh." I am dumb. "Alright, sounds good. I'm guessing Jake, Emilee, then Seth, right?"

"Actually, we were thinking Emilee then Jake then Seth."

"One werewolf before the other, alright, sounds good. Send them up!"

Edward suddenly laughed lightheartedly.

"Yes, I think that would be alright." Edward said, sticking his head out of the window to smile at Seth.

"What's alright?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"You will have to wait a little while and see." Edward replied, not even hinting at what was to come.

"Emilee! Can you come up here please?" Bella yelled out the window where the three supernaturals were standing below.

"Arielle, hold your breath." Edward whispered to me, and I followed his advice compliantly.

I heard Emilee's swift but light footsteps work their way up the stairs. My heart would have been racing, had it still beat.

Emilee's footsteps echoed off the walls in the small hallway as she neared the room.

I heard her pause and take a shallow breath before Bella spoke up.

"Hi Emilee." Bella smiled as Emilee poked her head around the corner.

"Arielley?" Emilee questioned as she entered the room.

"Yeah Em." My voice the bell like soprano that I was already accustomed to. "It's still me." I managed to get all of the words out before holding my breath again.

Holding my breath wasn't difficult, not in the least; in fact, it was just as easy as breathing itself. It was uncomfortable though, not being able to taste and sense the area around me.

"Well awesome, I just didn't want you to eat me." Emilee laughed. "High five."

"You know I wouldn't!" I laughed, not bothering to hold my breath any longer. I was across the room in seconds, high fiving Emilee like it was nothing.

Her skin wasn't what the temperature I was expecting it to be. It wasn't burning hot like I was expecting the werewolves to be, but it wasn't comfortable and natural like the vampires. In fact, she was a little bit cold to the touch.

"Edward, what is Emilee supposed to smell like to me?" My eyes darted back to Edward who was leaning against the wall, composed.

"Well, depending on different witches, they all have different scents depending on their personality. To a vampire, Emilee should smell like lemon and mint-"

"With a hint of ginger." I cut Edward off. "Yup, I got that!" I beamed at Emilee. "You know, you aren't even a little bit appealing. Your heart beat and blood are doing nothing to my throat."

"I'm not appealing huh? Hmm. What if I go dump steak sauce on myself?" Emilee had a wide grin on her face.

"Nah, I don't think that would work." I grinned back. I missed being able to joke with her. I walked across the room and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you Em."

"Yeah, who doesn't miss Emilee? Nah I'm just kidding. I missed your face too."

"Okay, so I think we are all caught up. Can I see Jake now?" I begged Edward and Carlisle.

"Of course. Although . . . never mind." Edward smiled slyly at me.

"Next in line please." Bella yelled out the window.

The footsteps were heavy this time, contrasting wildly with Emilee's fairy like steps. The person standing in the doorframe was _not _who I was expecting.

"Seth!" I yelled, and before I even had to think about it, I was jumping on him, my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

The grin on his face said everything words couldn't. I leaned in to kiss him, but caught the worried expression on Carlisle and Edward's faces.

"Oh please. Let them kiss." Bella rolled her eyes, and I silently thanked her.

"No, it's okay. We have a few things to talk about." Seth's facial expression saddened as he slowly lowered me to the floor.

Why was he being so distant? And what did we have to talk about?

"Well madam, your eyes are a bit different, but I could definitely get used to them." Seth smiled, and this time it was more light hearted.

"Well thank you kind sir." I smirked, easily joking with him like we used to.

"You're beautiful." Seth said, but when I gave him a confused look, he tried to cover himself. "Not that you weren't always beautiful, but I just mean that now-"

"Seth, I understand." My giggle sounded like bells, just like my voice did. "But thank you." The smile on his face never left.

"I missed you. More than you can imagine." His smile started to fade, but there was still light in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can imagine." I smiled.

Seth looked at me, now very seriousness and I frowned at him.

"And I'm sorry. For everything." He grabbed my waist and I rest my head on his chest. For not finding you soon enough, for not getting rid of Tyler, for putting you through all of that pain."

"Seth, I don't blame you. For _any _of it." I lifted my head and lightly pressed my lips against his.

"Why hasn't either of them complained about the scent yet?" Emilee asked Edward, and judging by the look on his face, he didn't have an answer.

"There is nothing to complain about." I said warily.

"What do you smell?" Edward asked, as his eyebrows furrowed above his eyes.

"He smells like pine and the woods. Just like he did before. It's just Seth; that's how he has always smelled to me."

"And she smells like blackberry lilac and pomegranate. Just like she did before, only,"

"Stronger?" I finished his sentence because that's how it was for me too. The looks of confusion on our faces must have been identical.

"Another freaky imprint thing?" Emilee asked, rolling her eyes.

"Now that I think about it, Arielle isn't extremely cold to me either." Seth told Edward.

"And isn't he supposed to be too hot to touch? He feels the same as he did when I was human. Not burning hot, but warmer than a normal person."

My eyebrow was raised as Seth and I looked at Edward and Carlisle for an explanation to what was going on.

"Since we don't know if you are still imprinted, for now my only hypothesis is that these are just results of your human imprint relationship." Carlisle sounded just as confused and Seth and I.

This would make things a lot easier, wouldn't it? We don't have to worry about each others scents or temperatures; it would be almost just like before.

"Why don't we bring Jacob up here and see what happens?" Carlisle gestured to Bella who yelled out the window for Jake to make his way up here.

Jake stood in the doorway when he finally walked down the hallway. His facial expression said it all. It was a mixture of shock and confusion, probably from the sight of Seth and I so close to each other so soon. Oh well.

Edward chuckled in the corner and I grinned at him.

"Hi Jake." I smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Arielle." Jake smiled his familiar smile at me, and I just wanted to run and give him a hug.

Jakes heartbeat was slightly appealing and made my throat burn a little, but the scent was enough to keep me away.

"Yeah, I guess that smell thing doesn't work with Jake. No offense, but you smell like a wet dog." I smiled apologetically at him.

"You don't smell too bad yourself." He scoffed sarcastically, still smiling. "You smell _too _sweet. Like the blackberry scent from before was intensified a hundred fold." His nose wrinkled slightly.

"Well come here then." The movement was instantaneous as I ran over to Jake, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him.

Jake and I winced at the same time as our skin came in contact.

"Ow." I pulled away, rubbing my arms. "Okay, guess the temperature thing doesn't work on you either."

"Guess not."

"Well, I'm going to be with Seth more anyway." I grinned at him.

"Let's say we move this shindig downstairs." Emilee swung her arms as she skipped down the hallway, and Jake shook his head, following her.

Edward and Bella started walking down the hallway when a sob escaped my lips. There were a few things in the back of my mind that decided to make themselves present now.

I crumbled to the floor, crying tearless, broken sobs. The familiar lump was in my throat the whole time, although my body could no longer produce the actual tears.

I heard Seth yell my name from behind me as he bolted to my side. Edward and Bella were kneeling in front of my in less than a sixteenth of a second.

"What's wrong?" Seth yelled, pulling me onto his lap.

"This life is going to be awful!" I cried, burying my face into his chest.

All three of them were silent as I sobbed, my eyes itching like they used to from pollen in the spring.

"I can't run for a mile and feel my heart beating in my chest. I can't swim a 500 and feel completely breathless. I can't feel the sun on my skin as I take photographs of the beautiful things nature has to offer. I can't cry whether it's out of happiness or sadness. I can't do a lot of things now. If there is _one _bright side to this life, then someone please point it out, because I can't see any." I sobbed.

Everyone stayed silent, and I knew I had proved my point.

"There is one thing I can think of." Seth spoke up for the first time.

"And what in God's name is that Seth?" I snapped my head up to glare lightly at him.

"We are the complete cliché to love stories." He grinned, not even fazed by my harsh tone towards him.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head, completely confused. All anger and sadness disappeared with Seth's voice.

"I get to spend eternity with you."

I looked at him, completely speechless. My imprint, soul mate and the love of my life was right in front of me, and I got to spend every second of the rest of forever with him. How selfish could I get?

"I guess that does make it a little bit more bearable." I leaned to rest my head on his chest, but he lifted my head up and kissed me.

"I think it's time for a hunt." Bella smiled softly at me.

"I think so too." Seth nodded, pulling me up with him as he stood up.

"Sorry guys." I apologized as Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It was going to happen eventually. It was only to be expected."

Edward's words made me feel a little bit better.

"Alright, my throat is starting to burn a little more. I need to hunt, like now."

Bella laughed at me and Edward looked at my sympathetically.

"Let's go!"

**Alright, another chapter :) If you haven't already, **_**please **_**check out the poll on my page. And also, add us on twitter! You get to know when I'm writing and I ask questions that only my followers can answer :)**

**Twitter(dot)com/LycanthropyLove**

**- Arielle**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter, but an update on what's going on.**

**I have been so busy lately, but I promise to finish this story soon. **

**My grandma Marilyn has been really sick recently. She went into surgery early this week because she had cancer cells in her stomach that had to get removed. A few days after the surgery, she started to get sick again. Yesterday she was moved to the ICU, and she is in critical condition and her body is in shock. **

**This might be wrong of me to ask, but my family has a bad reputation with death.**

**If even one of you could please just send prayers and thoughts my grandma's way, it would mean the world to me.**

**Thank you all and I promise to try my hardest to write the next chapter, which might possibly be the last.**

**- Arielle**


	39. Chapter 39

**So first off I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It's been a ruff (pun intended) week for my family, and I honestly didn't think we were going to get through it with the same amount of family members.**

**Just an update for those of you who were curious, (if you aren't, just skip the rest of this bold and read on, I'll never know):**

** After the surgery to remove the cancer cells from my grandma's stomach earlier this week, the doctors noticed an infection as my grandmas health declined. They planned for surgery on Friday, and it kept getting pushed back from ten until eventually 1:30. **

**Her kidneys started to fail on Friday morning and it didn't look like she was going to make it. They took her into surgery at 1:30 to try and remove whatever had caused the infection in the first place. **

** When they opened her up, ****the problem was found to be Pancreatitis, so thank God. They removed it, patched her up, and put her back in the ICU where they are keeping her under sedation while her body tries to fix itself. She is responding to antibiotics and treatment.**

**We aren't out of woods yet, but she is doing much better.**

**Thank you to:**

LuvinTwilight143

AudreyDarke96 (sending prayers for a quick recovery for your great grandma as well!)

Teamemmet

VaMpIrEoBsEsSed280

eclipsefan13

Ballet Obsessed

TheLittleBlackWolf (and her sister)

DoneDiedLastYear

team-twilight95

DoesntMatter (it turned out to not be my last chapter, and of course not my last fanfic! I plan on writing for a long time )

Kimi-chan is a cat witch

HANNAH

Debbyfan100

DEWFAL

inu-rulz (don't worry about cheesiness, it made me laugh )

And anyone else who may have prayed but didn't leave a review

**for all the prayers and thoughts my grandma and my family's way!**

** Seriously, you guys are the best readers a girl could ask for x3 (my messed up heart because FF won't let us put carrots)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

…_This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Love Story – Taylor Swift_

"Seth and I will go with you Arielle. I don't think we need everyone there on your first hunting trip." Edward's slight smile calmed me.

"Seth, you really want to watch me kill animals?" I cringed at the thought myself.

"I'm not letting you and Edward go on your first hunt without me. And I'm going to need to get used to it, right?" I hadn't realized it before with my human eyesight, but the contrast between Seth's brilliant white teeth against his tan skin was almost humorous.

"You know, I was never much of a meat eater. Maybe that will make this easier for me." I shrugged, hoping for the best.

"See you all later." Edward smiled at them as he opened the door.

Edward barely had the door open before Seth ran out and phased. I ran out to him, laughing as he ran in small circles on his front lawn.

When I was no more than five feet from him, he booked it, digging his nails into the dirt and sprinting into the forest.

"Hey no fair!" I pouted, running after him. I expected the trees and shrubs to be a blurry mess as I ran past them, but shockingly they were even clearer when I was running then when I was just standing. I could see every detail in the bark of the trees as I ran fast as dizzying speeds.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" I yelled, and I could hear Edward laughing from his spot a few feet behind me.

I waited for my muscles to start aching and for my breath to run out, but it never did. My legs actually felt stronger the longer I ran after Seth.

We had run for barely five minutes when I took a quick look behind me and saw Edward was no where to be found. When I turned my head to look in front of me, I barely missed smacking into Seth's huge furry body.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked, and I saw Seth's giant shoulders shrug.

"I'm right here." He laughed from somewhere in the trees. It was barely a second before I spotted him about fifty yards back. "You obviously don't know how much faster you are than me. I'm shocked Seth was able to stay so far ahead of you."

I couldn't help but beam. _Me_ faster than _Edward_? Who would have thought? Even as a human with my speed in track, Edward would have been to Canada and back before I could even leave Washington.

"Okay, now you need to listen. Just close your eyes and concentrate on the sounds around you."

I let out a long breath and closed my eyes tighter than necessary. I heard everything; it was amazing! I heard Seth's heavy breathing a few feet away, animals waking up in their various homes in the trees and shrubs, what almost sounded like little bugs climbing up a tree, and then, closer to us then I would have expected, a herd of _something. _

Their thudding heavy heartbeats pounding in my ears. I could hear and faintly smell the blood running through their veins. It was delicious.

"Edward can I please hunt? Their blood is ridiculously appetizing." There was a hint of the smell Jacob had which must be the animal in him. It wasn't unappealing with the deer though, in fact, it was the exact opposite. All I wanted to do was feel their blood running down my throat and-

"Arielle." Edward chuckled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry. The thirst just sort of hit me now." My throat felt like it was sandpaper constricting; it was painful.

"Go hunt." He smiled, nodding in the direction of the deer.

"I don't know how." I glared at Seth as he laughed at me, only it did nothing to silence him.

"Just follow your instinct."

I ran in search of the animals that would be used to satisfy my thirst. When I finally reached them, my body instinctively shifted into a hunting crouch, and I barely held back unexpected snarl.

When the huge buck of the herd came into view, my muscles tensed, getting ready to spring forward. The second he was in front of me, I sailed through the air, my teeth going straight for his throat.

It was easy to sink my teeth into his flesh; they were like knives in my mouth. My mouth should have been watering as the hot blood ran down my throat and seemed to warm me from the core. It was better than I imagined.

By the time the elk was drained of his blood, I kicked the carcass away, and the ache in my throat was cut in half, but still not completely dulled.

Most of the deer had run off when I attacked their leader, but it was effortless to run after them and take down the second largest deer in the heard. Her cries did nothing as I continued to drain her blood as well.

This time when I was done, the ache in my throat was back to how it felt at Seth's; easily manageable, but still present.

I expected blood to be all over me, but with a simple wipe of my mouth, I was presentable again.

I looked around and realized I was alone, Edward and Seth no where to be found.

"We're right here." I searched for the sound and saw Edward come into view with the giant Seth behind him.

I felt like when I used to drink too many water bottles after swimming practice. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I could live with it if it meant I wasn't going to kill anyone.

"Are you still thirsty?" Edward asked, and I simply shook my head.

"Should we go back to the house now? I'm sure Bella wants to know how I did." Edward nodded, and I saw Seth's wolfy grin again. "How did I do by the way? Or did I run to far away for you to watch?"

"No, Seth and I both watched." I grimaced a little. I didn't want Seth to watch me kill, especially since I felt almost no guilt at killing those two animals. "He doesn't mind. He hunts too you know. If he Leah and Jake were on patrol for a long period of time and they were ordered not to phase back, they would hunt small creatures. Not the most pleasant thing for them sine they are used to human food, but he almost knows how you feel."

That thought eased my worry a little.

"But you are a natural. When Bella hunted for the first time, she was a mess." His eyes seemed to be far away, thinking of a distant memory.

Seth grunted and I knew he wanted to go home now. I wanted him human almost as much as he did.

"Alright, alright, we're going." I grinned.

Edward took off and I started to follow him when Seth growled at me.

"What?" I turned around. Seth was motioning to his back. "You want me to ride on your back? Why? I can run faster than you can, and-" I was cut off by him rolling his giant eyes. "Whatever." I smirked and jumped on his back, holding the fur on the back of his neck.

I was scared I was pulling his fur too hard, but he didn't seem to mind. Or at least he didn't say anything. Seth ran through the forest heading home, and I just relished the softness of his fur. I wish he would have let me do this before I was changed; I could have easily fallen asleep curled up in his fur.

Edward must have stopped to wait for us, because about halfway home we met up with him again.

"I'll race you Seth." Edward grinned, not even commenting on why I wasn't running.

Seth made a strange noise beneath me, and Edward starting sprinting.

"Go Seth go!" I laughed, patting his giant head as he ran faster than before.

As much faith as I had in Seth, Edward was the fastest vampire I knew besides myself. And then the doubt was wiped out when Seth managed to catch up and even get himself ahead of Edward!

"See you later slow poke!" I yelled at Edward as we ran past him. Seth laughed, and I thought I was going to fall off of his back.

I saw the house come into view, and I thought we were far ahead until I heard Edward right behind us. When I turned around again, he was right there!

"Go Seth!" I was cracking up now, and Seth ran towards the house.

He skid to a stop as I stood up and did a back flip off of his back. Edward ran toward the window on the bottom floor, and I took off, slapping my hand on it not even a fourth of a second before him.

"We win!" I beamed.

"Only because you cheated." Edward smiled at me.

"I'm assuming you need more clothes to phase back? I'll be right back." I sprinted to the front door, past Emilee, Jake, Bella and Carlisle, and went right up to Seth's room.

I grabbed a pair of boxers and shorts for him, and was back downstairs in a flash.

"Here." He took the clothes from me with his mouth and headed into the woods. "I'll be inside."

This time when I went inside, I stopped in the living room.

"Hey guys!"

"Well look at you Miss Ball of Sunshine!" Emilee rolled her eyes on the couch.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I laughed, and Emilee smiled back at me.

"I guess someone had a good hunting trip?" Jake asked from his spot on the couch.

"She was a natural, Carlisle. And a lot cleaner than Bella." Edward said as he walked in, and Bella rushed to meet him.

She mumbled into Edwards' chest as he laughed.

"I resent that."

I beamed at Seth as he walked in the door, finally human again.

"It's pretty intense to watch."

"I thought you were going to stay a furry beast forever." Giggling, I ran over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Carlisle stood up and leaned against the wall, looking me over.

"Well I'm glad everything went well. And your eyes already seem to have dulled a little already."

Seth swept me off my feet and head for the couch, sitting down and then putting me on top of him.

"I'll be back. Now _I'm _thirsty." Emilee laughed at her own joke.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be joking about it if you felt our pain!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at her as she disappeared into the kitchen chuckling to her self.

"So I guess you've got the hang of it already. That means there is no need for us to teach you anything about hunting!" Bella smiled at me warmly.

"You know Seth, your ice maker sucks." Emilee yelled a minute later, walking into the living room with her cup of water. "I guess I am just going to have to drink warm water now." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." Seth laughed, his whole body shaking underneath me.

"Carlisle, how do we know if they are still imprinted?" Emilee tilted her head to the side as she lounged on the chair next to Seth and me.

"Well it seems like they still are to me." Jake gestured to Seth and I who were pretty much entangled with each other on the living room chair.

"They could be faking. Or maybe they just think and hope that they still are. Which goes back to my original point; how do we know if they are still imprinted?"

"I agree with Emilee. We really don't know if they are still imprinted with each other." Bella spoke up. She and Edward were leaning on the wall a few feet from the TV. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seth, come stand here please." Carlisle pointed to a spot next to the TV.

He kissed the top of my head before untangling himself and going to stand a few feet away.

It was silent for a few minutes before I looked to Carlisle. He and Edward were obviously having a silent conversation, and I was more than a bit confused.

"And why exactly did Seth have to go stand ove-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence before I saw Edward dash over to Seth.

He barely had time to _touch _his neck before I had him pinned on the ground a sixteenth of a second later.

"Edward, between you and your wife I don't know who was the biggest help during my transformation but I swear to God if you touch a single hair on my boyfriends head _ever _again, I will end your life." I was barely aware as snarls and hisses bubbled from my throat.

I was shocked when Edward started laughing.

"I think that proved it. Now Arielle, can you please get off of my husband?" Bella chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Seth offered me his hand, but I was already standing next to him by the time he put it out.

"I'm going to have to get used to that." He laughed, putting his arm around my waist.

"Whoa!" All of our eyes flickered to Emilee who was staring at her glass in wonder. "I wanted some ice, but I wanted to be able to _drink _my water." She lifted the glass to show all of us.

Instead of the clear liquid that I expected to see, I saw a solid block of ice in the cup.

"Did you do that?" Seth asked me, wide eyed.

"Me? I don't think so. I guess it's possible." I vaguely remembered a memory from my time as a human of Tyler telling me of my future powers. It was foggy, like looking through murky water.

"Didn't Tyler say something about powers?" He asked again.

"Yeah."

"Looks like we have a little bit more work to do." Edward said, taking the cup from Emilee and studying it.

"Of course."

**Alright guys, I decided not to end it with this chapter, or it would have been about ten pages long. Sadly, next chapter is **_**probably **_**going to be the last chapter.**

**Don't forget to check the poll on my page and follow us on twitter!**

**Twitter(dot)com/lycanthropylove**

**And again thank you so much for everyone that has been praying for my grandma and our family! It really means so much to me!**

**- Arielle**

**P.S I can't delete my last authors note otherwise people that replied with a review wouldn't be able to leave an actual review on this chapter!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry for the long wait guys, but I hope this is worth it. This is it, the last chapter! I'm so sad this story is over, but hopefully this is a good enough ending :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, but some of the characters in this story are mine.**

_And Love, yeah you're leaving me speechless  
I can feel it in each kiss  
And it's bigger than bigger than words  
So I hope you can feel it  
Cause I couldn't conceal it  
When it's bigger than bigger than words_

And words can't feel  
And words don't breathe  
And words can't tell you what you mean to me  
Those three small words are overused  
So "more than words" means more than "I love you"

_Words – Anna Nalick_

"Bella, it's obviously not working! Maybe it was a one time thing!"

"Arielle, freezing a glass of water coincidentally after Tyler mentions powers is _obviously _not a one time thing."

"Well I can't do it again! Maybe we should just give up!"

I was tired of training already. Bella and Edward were trying to help me recreate the solid-block-of-ice-in-a-glass trick I had managed earlier, but to no avail. Seth, Emilee, Carlisle, and Jacob were all standing by, cheering me on.

No matter how hard I concentrated on the stupid glass of water, it just wouldn't turn to ice!

"You need to try harder Arielle." Edward said sympathetically.

"I _am _trying harder Edward! It just won't work!" I yelled back with my hand on my hip defiantly. "This sucks."

I ran to Seth who was waiting for me on the sidelines with open arms.

"Seth, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. I believe in you." And with a kiss to the top of my head, he pointed me back in the direction of Edward and Bella who were waiting patiently for my return.

"Okay look, Arielle, it's connected with your emotions. You turned the water to ice when you were furious at Edward for attacking Seth, and you somehow managed to pull a rock from the middle of the Earth when you were upset over loosing some human abilities."

"Yeah Bella but I can't just have a total meltdown in the middle of a fight in order to throw a rock at my opponent," I mumbled, and I heard Seth's deep chuckle yards away.

"You're powers are unique compared the hundreds of vampires we have seen before, Arielle. Benjamin is the only other vampire known for centuries to be able what you do. And your control over the elements isn't mental, it is purely physical manipulation. That means Bella's power doesn't stand a chance against anything you could throw at her, literally." Edward smiled slightly at his small joke, but I didn't think it was very funny. He shot me an apologetic look while Bella continued.

"Arielle, you need to focus on miniscule tasks at a time. The giant boulder you pulled up from the middle of the Earth was something that won't happen again until you practice for a long time."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I need to practice," I took a deep breath. "Let's try this again."

"Why don't we try air this time instead of water?" Carlisle suggested.

While we knew earth was connected to my sadness, and water to my anger, we didn't know what controlled the other two elements. Carlisle assumed that the other two emotions were fear and pain, but we had no evidence to prove this yet.

"Concentrate on the air, and try creating a gust of wind."

Was he serious?

"I'll try."

I went with fear first, closing my eyes and feeling the air around me. It was a sunny day, but there was a slight breeze.

As I felt the air caress my skin, I tried to remember last week when I was trapped in a room with Tyler. As hard as I pushed my mind, the memories were blurry and not strong enough to concentrate on.

My mind shifted to a few days later when I was completely hopeless. The memory was even blurrier.

I growled in frustration and remembered my last day in that wretched warehouse. The day I thought I was going to lose Seth.

There was a gasp among the crowd watching me, and when I forced my eyes open, the mini tornado I had created disappeared instantaneously.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Jacob smiled from the sidelines. I looked around me and saw that everyone was wearing the same huge smile on their face.

When my eyes met Seth's, all I saw was support and love.

"Arielle, try and create that again."

* * *

After a few hours of practice, I was completely wiped out. Not physically, because that wasn't possible anymore. My mind was racing with all the memories I had to recreate in order to do anything at all.

On the counter, Edward and Jacob were lining up the ten glasses of water that I had managed to freeze halfway towards the end of my training session.

Carlisle, Bella, Emilee, Seth and I were currently sitting around the kitchen table.

"Carlisle, why did you call us for a meeting?" Emilee asked warily. She was oddly suspicious, as was Seth.

"Well Emilee, to answer your question, we are here to talk about our plans for the next few months. As you all know, Arielle cannot stay here in Forks; Tyler will almost definitely be looking for her."

There was a resounding agreement amongst the group of us in the kitchen.

"Now Seth came up with a solution that I believe works perfectly for our dilemma. It also solves another," Carlisle paused, searching for a fitting word, "situation." Carlisle and Seth shared a look, and I idly wondered what they were talking about.

"Arielle, I believe you remember a week or so ago when Seth brought up a road trip so to speak."

I nodded a fast bob of my head. Of course I remembered.

_"I think we should go on a trip."_

_"Right now? To where?" _

_"Where have you always wanted to go?"_

_"I have wanted to go to Norway, Italy, and England since I was a little kid. Where are you going with this?"_

_"Let's go. We can plan it and go during spring break. I think it would be fun."_

_"And where have you always wanted to go?"_

_"The Caribbean, Spain, and Australia. Abstract and random, I realize."_

_"Well we have quite a road trip on our hands."_

_"We do indeed."_

_"You do realize how expensive that trip would be, right?"_

_"Yes, but it doesn't phase me. I could swim or run to all of those places if I really wanted to and it wouldn't cost me a dime."_

_"You might be able to, but I can't."_

_"Good point. I wonder if Emilee could teleport us there . . ."_

Although I couldn't make out facial expressions from the memory, I could certainly remember what we had said. The conversation played over and over in my head until I finally realized what Carlisle was hinting at.

"We're going on a trip around the world?" I screeched, my voice going a few octaves higher than it _ever_ had, and _still_ coming out like music.

"Is that okay?" Seth asked, obviously worried that I wasn't up for the idea.

"Is that _okay? _Of course it is!" I tried to keep my voice down, but it just wasn't happening.

"Well if you guys are going on a trip, you are NOT leaving me here with Celeste, Megan and Shannon." Emilee huffed. "They are going to try and force me into joining their stupid music club they are rallying for at school. I'm going with you two whether you like it or not."

"That has already been accounted for, Emilee. Bella and Edward have already made all the hotel, flight, and restaurant reservations. They made a sort of itinerary for the trip. I hope you don't mind going to a _few_ more places than you had originally planned, Arielle."

"How many is a few?"

"More than double your original amount."

My eyes just about popped out of my head and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"This is crazy!" I frowned realizing the one flaw in this amazing plan. "Carlisle, how are we supposed to pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it. Expenses are completely on the Cullen family." Edward smiled at me.

Seth looked just as shocked as I did.

"Edward, Carlisle, we can't let you pay for everything!" I exclaimed at the same time Seth yelled, "That wasn't the plan Carlisle!"

"Oh please, would you two calm down?" Bella laughed. "The Cullen family has more than enough money to send the three of you to every place on the globe three times."

"Bella, that's not the point. Why would you even consider paying for the trip in the first place?"

"Well first off, don't forget that this trip is also for _your _protection. We can't leave a new member of our family unprotected."

"Secondly, I owe Seth. He is a _very _good friend of our family, and you have become one as well, Arielle."

I sat there completely in awe. Seth was just as shocked as I was, and when I turned to look at Emilee, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Well, thank you all a million times over. I don't know how we are ever supposed to repay you for everything you have done."

"To start, we can go back outside and practice your abilities for another few hours." Bella laughed, running outside and motioning for me to follow her.

* * *

"Bella, can I take a break? I really just want to go rest for a little while. Maybe read one of my new books."

Bella looked me over for a minute. I guess she realized even this mental training was taking a toll on me, because she let me take a break for the first time in an hour and a half.

I ran into the house, grabbing one of my new Sherlock Holmes books.

I expected Seth to be in the kitchen with Emilee making plans for our trip, but he wasn't.

There was a creak behind me, and my body shifted into the hunting crouch.

"He went on an errand with Bella and Emilee. They said they would be bake soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I turned around to see Edward standing in the kitchen with his hands up in defense.

"Edward you scared me!"

"You're distracted." It was a statement not a question. "You should have heard me come in a minute ago."

"Yeah, I've just been doing some in depth thinking lately." Shaking my head lightly as if to clear it out, I walked towards the living room and left Edward alone.

Seth's living room was one of my new found favorite places to read. The comfort and all around warmth you felt when you sat down on the light brown, soft leather of the furniture was indescribable. Sue had bought a matching set that consisted of a love seat, a regular three spot couch, and a reclining chair to put in the surprisingly large room. The latter was my favorite spot to read.

There was a little brown table next to the recliner that I used to put my mug of hot chocolate or tea on, and I could see the ring where Seth puts his mug. The lamp next to the table gave off just enough light for reading.

I didn't need the lamp now, though. The sun that was shining through the large bay window in the back of the house provided more than enough light for reading, not that I needed much now anyway with my vampire vision.

As a human I loved the scent of books, but I relished it now as I curled into the recliner and opened my book.

* * *

I should have been done with the book in a maximum of fifteen minutes, but the grandfather clock in Seth's dining room informed me that it had been an hour since I started reading. And I was barely halfway through the book!

My mind was busy thinking of so many things at once that as much as I wanted to read, I couldn't put words together. I would probably remember the words later, but it doesn't have to same effect as when ninety percent of my focus is on the plot.

I kept looking at the picture of my parents on the table next to me.

Seth had snuck into my house yesterday when my parents were out at work and had gotten me a picture of them to keep with me here.

It was an old one, probably taken from before I was born. My dad's arms were wrapped around my mom's waist as he stood behind her smiling. I was used to his hair being peppered with a few spots of gray, but in this picture, it was the dark brown, almost black, from when my parents first met.

My mom was gorgeous. Her reddish brown hair, the same shade as mine, was wavy, curly, and everywhere, but she managed to pull it off. Her smile lit up her entire face, and I realized she didn't have any worry lines yet.

Definitely from before I was born.

I picked up the picture in its dulling gold frame and studied it more. I probably would have wasted the whole day away thinking about them if I didn't hear someone walk into the room and lean against the wooden doorframe next to me.

The growl didn't even leave my throat before I recognized the new, strong scent as Seth's.

When I turned around, he was watching me from his spot in the doorway, the expression on his face one of love, but there was also a hint of sadness.

"Don't they look happy?" I asked, showing him the picture.

Seth nodded and moved towards the recliner. I stood up so he could sit, and he pulled me into his lap.

"You're dad has more gray in his hair now. And he has a bit of a bald spot forming." He smiled, taking the picture from me.

He studied the picture for a minute and then turned to look at me full on.

"You look exactly like your dad. But you have your mom's hair."

"I get that a lot." I admitted, smiling back at him.

"How far did you get in your book?" He asked a minute later.

"Not very. I was too distracted."

His dark brows furrowed above his head in confusion.

"Was Bella working you too hard?"

"No, no! Nothing like that." I was quick to defend my friend and newly adopted power trainer. "I was thinking about my parents."

"Oh."

The sadness in his voice was so obvious that _I _almost wanted to comfort _him._

"I miss them a lot Seth." I wanted to add "more than you know" but then I realized he probably did know. At least I could eventually see my parents again; Seth would never see his dad.

"I know Elle."

I loved that nickname. I never had one when I was little, but since I moved to La Push, I had gotten several. Emilee and Celeste called me Arielley, Shannon and Megan both called me Ellie, but only Seth called me Elle. He tested different nicknames, but "babe", "honey", "sweetie" or any one of those normal nicknames never seemed right coming out of the mouth of the beast I call my boyfriend.

I snuggled into Seth, relishing in his warmth.

"I love you." he whispered softly in my ear. The emotion laced through his voice was enough to form the familiar knot in my throat. It wouldn't be followed by tears now though, thank God.

"I love you too. More than words." My voice rang clear as a bell as I said those words.

It wasn't the first time we had said I love you, but we didn't throw it around casually like most couples. My love for Seth was obvious in every kiss. It wasn't something I could hide. But when he told me he loved me, my entire world seemed perfect. I practically melted every time.

"More than words." He repeated just as passionately.

My mind was racing with tons of thoughts. What was going to happen with my hunting habits? How are my powers going to come into play when we travel? Carlisle said Bella and Edward had made all the hotel arrangements for Seth, Emilee and I, but what if things got screwed up? What if I killed someone? Oh god, I would never be able to live with myself.

That thought was quickly erased as I felt Seth's warm body beneath me. As long as I had him by my side, I had nothing to worry about.

My anxiousness must have been written on my face, causing Seth to speak up.

"Don't worry about anything. Let's just enjoy this privacy while we can; the next two months are going to be filled with packing, planning, and training." Seth smiled at me and all of my worries disappeared.

After he reassured me, all I could think about was Seth's warm skin, his lips pressing against mine, and the fact that we were going to be okay.

* * *

I made no move to get off of Seth when I heard and smelt Emilee coming.

"Hey guys! Do you want to go to a ca-" Emilee stopped. "Oh never mind, I see I'm interrupting some quality make out time. I'll just be going now."

"Em, you're fine." Seth laughed at her facial expression. "What were you asking?"

"Anyway, there is a carnival about ten minutes from here. Celeste and I were supposed to go, but she is with Megan planning their speech to the board for their club. I figured I'd give you two the tickets."

"Thanks Em, that's actually really nice of you." I was shocked, and I laughed at her face of mock exasperation.

"Excuse me for being nice every once in a while." She stopped for a second. "Never mind. I just realized how screwed up this situation actually is."

Seth laughed, and I felt him shake beneath me.

Emilee handed me the tickets and walked out of the room.

"Just get me a stuffed animal and we're even," she called from down the hall.

"Do you think I'll be okay with all of the people around?"

"I think you'll be fantastic." Seth kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"This is amazing! I've never been to a carnival."

"Did they not have them in New Jersey?" Seth asked sweetly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"They did, but I never got a chance to go to one."

I stared at the thousands of twinkling bright lights in amazement. I would have appreciated the smells of the food when I was a human, but now, the scent of popcorn, cotton candy and hotdogs wasn't almost nauseating.

The blood pumping through the veins of hundreds of people on the other hand, that was harder to deal with.

My voice was soft when I spoke again.

I felt my throat tighten, and I wanted to just sink my teeth into- no. I couldn't.

"Seth, I don't know if I can handle this."

His voice was sympathetic and patient; always my savior in tough situations.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, I think I'll be okay for a little while. We should only stay for a little while though, I don't want to push it."

"Fair enough."

The smile on Seth's face as he took my hand and led my towards the ride was different. He had been oddly quiet over the past few days, and I didn't know what was wrong.

He always managed to reassure me that he was fine, but there were always thoughts and ideas running through my head.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel first, or the roller coaster? Or do you want to play games?"

"Can we save the games for last?" The games were located in the back section of the carnival, right where we had parked the car. It was pretty dark back there compared to the brightly lit area where the rides were.

"Of course. Which ride first?" Seth asked again, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so immature sometimes, but I guess that's why I loved him.

"Well someone obviously wants to ride the roller coaster, so let's go."

"Yes!" He yelled, and I had to practically run after him to catch up.

* * *

"Okay, one more game and then we should go." Seth suggested, gesturing to the pile of ten stuffed animals he was carrying. He was a pro at almost every single game, grinning as he won me any stuffed animal I had picked.

He had also eaten about ten hotdogs, three bags of popcorn, and two cotton candies during the past hour. And he was _still _hungry.

As we walked up to the stand, I saw a stuffed dolphin sitting on the top shelf.

"Seth! Please please _please _win me that dolphin!" I begged, grabbing his arm. He knew they were my favorite animal.

"I'll try Arielle." He winked at me. He and I both knew he could do it in one try.

In order to get the dolphin, Seth had to pop ten balloons with 10 darts.

It was barely a minute and Seth had gotten ten balloons with ten darts.

The creepy man running the stand gestured to the top shelf like Vanna White. "Choose your prize from the top shelf."

"I believe my girlfriend wanted the . . . elephant right?"

"Seth!" I slapped his arm gently as I smiled. Who knows if I could actually hurt him? "You know I want the dolphin!"

"Oh right! Sorry, I'll take the dolphin."

"One dolphin for the lovely lady." The man handed me the animal, eyeing me up and down.

Seth took it from the man and I thought I heard him growl.

"Thanks." I said curtly, turning on my heel and heading toward Seth's car in the parking lot.

"That guy was a creep." Seth said a minute later.

I cringed remembering his obvious staring. "Yeah, I know."

Seth and I both turned, noticing a commotion going on a few cars down from ours.

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

There were three guys standing around the trunk of a car. Two of them were obviously completely wasted, and the third was probably on his way. I could smell them from here, and it wasn't at all appealing. They smelled like alcohol, and they all needed a good hot shower.

"That's disgusting." Seth commented as one of the guys vomited on his friend's shoes.

I nodded in agreement.

After putting the stuffed animals in the back, Seth opened the car door for me and I heard a glass bottle shatter on the ground. I continued getting in the car, and then I smelled it.

Someone must have cut themselves on the glass.

I didn't stop to think as I bolted towards the three men. The scent was overwhelming; the only thought in my mind.

My throat burned as I inhaled the delicious aroma coming from the man, now only inches in front of me.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" He winked at me.

I started to crouch when I felt myself being pulled backwards.

I was growling and hissing, clawing at the arms that were restraining me and keep me from my prey.

Snarling, I was barely aware that I was being thrown into the car.

When the door closed, cutting off the scent of blood, I snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god. I almost just killed those three men!" My mind was clearing as Seth drove away from the scene, opening the windows and allowing fresh air to seep into the car.

"Seth, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He mumbled, but I saw the way his grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles whitening with the effort of not snapping it in half.

I hung my head in shame. How could I have allowed that to happen?

"Thank you." I whispered.

Seth's head whipped around to stare at me incredulously.

"For what?"

"If you hadn't been there, I would have killed them

He didn't respond, only turning his head back to face the road.

* * *

The car ride home was awkward to say the least. I kept getting this feeling that an argument was going to break out. Low and behold, when we pulled into Seth's driveway, hell broke loose.

"Arielle, how could you do that?" He yelled, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Seth, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I haven't been around that many people since I was changed!" Why was he being so ridiculous? He had never lashed out at me like this before.

"You could have killed those men! And even worse, what if someone saw you? How the hell do you think I could explain that?"

"I don't know! Why are you so angry at me for something I can't control?"

"How do you expect me to react?" He yelled, the loud noise causing me the wince in pain.

"You know what, if you are over reacting this bad over something that was uncontrollable to me with no experience, maybe Emilee wouldn't mind an extra guest at her house tonight."

I threw the car door open, barely managing to keep my strength in check long enough to make sure I didn't rip the door off.

Seth's door slam was equally loud, but I didn't turn around to see if he was following me.

Just as I hit the top step, Seth spoke again. Only this time, his voice was softer.

"Alright Arielle, but I just have one more question before you storm off."

I took a deep breath. What could he possible have to ask me after starting that whole fight?

"Will you marry me?"

I spun on my heel to see Seth down on one knee behind me, holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"Will. You. Marry. Me." Seth said grinning, but just as emotionally as when he asked the first time.

I couldn't seem to form any of the hundred of words that were running through my head. I must have looked comical; my mouth, opening and closing repeatedly, trying to form words that wouldn't come out.

Seth continued when I didn't say anything.

"I'll go to Las Vegas and elope if you want me to, it doesn't matter. Arielle, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. More than I could ever _imagine _loving anyone. I am the happiest when I'm with you. As cheesy as this may sound, I want to be able to put the reservations for our trip under Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater. I promise to stand by your side no matter what happens, and I promise to never let you go. Arielle Lynn Jewel, will you marry me?"

"Seth." I felt the lump in my throat again. It didn't matter that we were only 17, there was no hesitation when I answered barely a second later.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" I had barely gotten the words out before he had picked me up and spun me around while I laughed hysterically.

We were both grinning as he put my feet back on the ground.

"Words can't express what you mean to me, so I guess I'm going to have to settle for I love you."

"I love you now and I'll love you every single second of forever, Seth."

I felt his lips press against mine as his hands softly held my face. It was just a sweet, gentle, lingering touch of the lips, but there was hesitation to break away. We were both trying to burn this moment into our memory.

With my forehead resting against Seth's, I laughed a few minutes later when we finally managed to pull our lips away from each other.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my ring finger. It was a perfect fit. The ring was simple, a gold band with a bigger diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds.

As I stared down at the ring on my finger, I realized what this meant.

"We're getting married!"

"We're getting married." Seth repeated, literally sweeping me off of my feet and kissing me again.

**AH! It's the end! D: I'm so distressed right now you have no idea.**

**It's been an amazing journey with all of you, and I couldn't be happier with the success this story had. I **_**never **_**thought I would get almost 500 reviews on a single story! Thank you all making that possible. My readers mean the world to me, and I wouldn't be the same person with out all of your love and support3**

**Be on the look out for a sequel, Megan's story, Shannon's story, and a few other things I may be posting in the future. **

**Also, check out the twitter page for more info on upcoming things.**

**Thank you all again!**

**- Arielle**


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Arielle, happy birthday to me! :) Sorry, I had to!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all again SO much for every single review3 **

**If you were wondering, the outcome for the poll on my page is as follows:**

**An imprint story about Collin and my character Shannon **

**40% **

**An imprint story about Brady and my character Megan **

**38% **

**A story about Bella and Edward when Edward was actually alive in the 1900's **

**14% **

**Other (message me) **

**7% **

**Sequel**

**I think just about half of my readers wanted me to write a sequel to this story.**

**There is some good news and some bad news. **

**The bad news is, I'm not starting any story for a few weeks. I just got a part in my school play, The Hallelujah Girls, as Mavis! If anyone knows the story let me know! I love it so far :) Anyway, I am going to be busy with the play until the middle of November, and probably won't have time to write for a month or so. **

**The good news is . . . I am writing more than one story! After thinking about it for quite some time, I realized that I sort of have to write Shannon and Megan's stories at the same time. And I figured you would all eat me alive if I waited to write a sequel. So I am writing all three at once! **

**When I eventually get to posting chapters, I will probably update Shannon's on the first Friday of every month, Megan's on the second and the sequel on the third. **

**I will continuously leave updates on this story, so keep checking back!**

**Also, I need to come up with a few names to choose from for the sequel to this story. Send me your ideas! If I choose yours, you get to read the first chapter to all three stories before I post them! :)**

**Again, I love you all and appreciate all of your kind words3**

**Arielle**


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone,

It's been a while!

I started writing a little early and I have two chapters for Shannon's story _Obsessed_which I just posted now. Go check it out and let me know what you think so far!

I've decided that I am writing Shannon's story first, completing it, and then writing Megan's story. For my explanation, go check out my other story.

Also, WE HIT FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS!

I was so excited when I got an e-mail and realized we had hit such a massive number!

I keep saying we because I obviously wouldn't have hit that number without all of my readers.

Anyway, I honestly don't have high expectations for my other stories. There is no way I am going to hit that number again, but that's okay! I hit it once and that is all I wanted :)

So thank you all again, and go check out _Obsessed!_

_- Arielle_

_P.S. _I JUST saw a preview for Breaking Dawn! It's the first one I've seen on TV :) Who else is so super excited? I honestly think I'm more excited to see Seth 5 million times in this movie than I am for anything else x333333333333333_  
_


End file.
